From Shadow
by raining-indigo
Summary: Blake knew that she would eventually have to face the person she wanted to avoid the most. However, she can't help but remember their time together and all the hardships and challenges they faced. Despite his descent, she hopes that, one day, they can return back to the happy days of childhood. A Blake's Past AU you never knew you wanted. Contains Tauradonna
1. Prologue

**From Shadow**

_**A RWBY Fanfiction**_

_Written by: raining-indigo_

Prologue

The night was silent and still. Not even the faint chirps of crickets could be heard, nor the lights of civilization could be seen.

A lone, abandoned warehouse stood amidst an abandoned field near the outskirts of Vale. Its windows were broken in, and bits and pieces of the outer wall were rusted and falling apart. The pavement was cracked, and the grass was growing wild. The area was encompassed by a rusting metal fence with barbed wire at the top. Intruders were not welcome here.

A low hum of a motor broke the silence as the headlights of a motorcycle lit up the road. The driver had long, yellow hair that blew out from behind her like flames as her partner, a girl wearing white, clung on tightly. Two dark shapes followed them; one had a billowing red cape with rose petals floating out behind her while the other was like shadow, disappearing and reappearing in the light of the broken moon.

The motorcycle slowed to a stop at the metal gates. Flipping off the ignition, the rider parked the bike and strode up to the gates. Although the gates were rusted and weathered, a relatively new bronze padlock glinted in the moonlight.

"Yang! Yang!" the red shape called out, "Is this the right one?" The yellow haired girl, Yang, looked back at her sister Ruby who was just arriving to her side.

Weiss, the passenger, slid off the motorcycle and peered through the gate.

"It looks abandoned," she sniffed, "Did you take a wrong turn?"

Yang glanced at her Scroll.

"No," she replied confidently, "I'm sure this is the one. White Fang must be carrying out their operations right here, look," she pointed at the lock, "It's brand new compared to the gate metal."

The black shape, Blake, caught up to the girls and stepped up to the gate. With her golden Faunus eyes glowing, she stared at the windows and searched for any form of light source

"Y'know for a White Fang hideout, it sure looks….empty," Ruby mused, "Do you think we were given fake coordinates?"

Yang shrugged, "It's happened before," she said nonchalantly, "But Team JNPR is looking at the other set at the docks, so it's either this one or the other."

"We could be walking into an ambush," Weiss muttered, "Have you contacted JNPR or Sun and Neptune?" Yang shook her head.

"No signal." Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Blake, do you see anything?" she asked, "Any lights or – "

"I think I see something," Blake responded quietly, "First floor, fourth window." The rest of Team RWBY crowded up to the gate.

"I don't see anything," Ruby said, "Are you sure it's not light reflecting off the glass, or something?"

"No, I'm sure."

"We better hurry then," Yang said with a grave look on her face, "the sooner we find their base, the sooner we can find Penny."

"She shouldn't have gone after them," Weiss commented, "Most of her power was gone, and she was surrounded by water."

"Weiss!" Ruby snapped, "She was trying to help us. C'mon, we need to bust open these gates and go!"

"Fine, stand back," Weiss ordered, "I'll use my glyphs to make a stairway."

"No time," Yang broke in, "Stand back."

"Yang, wait-" Weiss tried to stop her, but it was too late. Yang's Ember Celia began to glow, and, with a burst of flame, her fist slammed into the gate, throwing it off its hinges and sending it flying into the abandoned lot. With a loud _CRASH_, the twisted metal slammed to the ground.

When the dust settled, Yang brushed off her hands and eyed the metal gate with a confused look.

"That was…easy…" she muttered to herself, "I thought breaking in would be a lot more difficult."

"You…" Weiss looked royally pissed off, "ruined our chance of surprise! You're letting the enemies know we're here! They could be getting ready to attack or retreating!"

Ruby and Yang's eyes widened.

"We have to go, _now_," Ruby said, "or we'll lose them." Wordlessly, Team RWBY dashed into the lot, threw open the door, and entered the building.

Their shadows cast long shapes as they quietly walked down the deserted hallway, their hands hovering over their weapons.

"Blake, do you sense anything?" Ruby breathed, "Any footsteps or…?" Blake held out her hand for silence. Underneath her bow, the cat Faunus' ears swiveled around, looking for any sources of sound.

Suddenly, the sound of soft voices picked up on her radar. Motioning towards her team, they crept down the side of the wall, staying in the shadow.

A soft light pierced the darkness, illuminating the doorway. Pushing the door open a crack, Ruby peered inside and gasped.

White Fang members were unloading crates of explosives and Dust into a large man hole. Nearby, the recently escaped criminal, Roman Torchwick, and his henchwoman, Neopolitan, were overseeing their efforts.

"Move, move!" he shouted angrily, "They'll be here any moment!"

"It's like the Mountain Glenn!" Ruby whispered to her teammates, "They're using underground tunnels."

"The sewers!" Weiss realized, "They're using the sewers to carry out their plans!"

At an instant, Neopolitan jerked her head, and her heterochomic eyes met Ruby's silver ones. Her mouth curved into a maniacal smile. Letting out a squeak, Ruby instinctively jumped back and unloaded Crescent Rose. It was useless for a sneak attack now.

"Go!" Ruby cried, and Team RWBY burst out from the door and into the room. The White Fang guards paused and dropped their cargo.

"Go on! Hurry up!" Torchwick shouted; he then turned to see them.

"It's been a while, Red," he smirked, "I haven't seen you since I broke out of Ironwood's prison."

"Where are you keeping Penny!?" Ruby demanded angrily.

"Oh, how rude," Roman tutted, "Not even a hello? It's dark outside, and isn't it past your bedtime, little girl?"

Ruby merely grit her teeth and tightened her grip on her scythe.

He sighed and lifted Melodic Cugel.

"I see that you're not in the mood for a chat. I'll cut to the chase, then." The bottom covering lifted off, and he began to fire.

Team RWBY scattered and dodged the bullets. As the members began to speed towards them, Neopolitan moved to counter the attack. Then, Torchwick grabbed her shoulder.

"Stall them," he muttered, "I'll alert the head. Keep them from getting into the sewer." The woman nodded and, like an acrobat, cartwheeled towards them. Five other White Fang members climbed out of the hole and began to fire at them.

With the sounds of battle outside, Torchwick dropped down into the manhole. Yanking out his Scroll, he quickly dialed a number and pressed the call button.

The phone rang once before a "Call Connected" appeared on the screen.

"Get down here!" Torchwick barked, "Hold them off while we move the supplies!" Without an answer, the call disconnected. Agitatedly, he rounded on the White Fang members.

"Hurry up, you animals!" he shouted before glancing up at the hole opening. He could hear the sound of swords clashing and gunshots. However, instead of watching the battle, he squinted at the window in the far corner.

There was a streak of red, and he sighed in relief.

"About damn time," he growled and motioned at a guard. Nodding the guard stepped out of the man hole, carrying a large bazooka.

The villains seemed to back off and retreat down into the man hole at the sight of the weapon.

"Cowards!" Yang shouted, "Come out and fight!"

"Don't let them get away!" Weiss snapped, and the members of Team RWBY raced towards the hole. The guard tightened his grip on the trigger.

"For White Fang!" the guard shouted and pulled. There was a bang, a light whistling in the air, and them a deafening _BOOM_. At an instant, black smoke filled the room, obscuring everything from view.

Coughing and wheezing, Ruby cried to her team, "Is everyone okay?!" and received three replies.

"Where's the hole?" Weiss shouted, her eyes watering.

"Found it!" Yang cried out. There was a brief flash of light and a clang of metal. Team RWBY gathered and stared down into the black abyss.

"We better be careful," Blake said under her breath. Suddenly, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps, very _familiar_ footsteps. Ones that belonged to the sole person who she wished that she would never meet on the battlefield.

Her hand instantly flew to Gambol Shroud's hilt, and she looked out into the hazy smoke. Blake's eyes could make out a faint outline of a slim figure approaching towards them.

Her eyes widened in shock, and realization hit her like a punch in the face.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Yang asked her worriedly, "Is there something there?"

"Go."

"What?" Ruby looked up at her with a confused expression, "What's going on?"

"There's a White Fang member here," she said quietly, "**Go**." Weiss huffed and looked at her.

"We're not leaving you to fight some criminal alone," she argued, "Look, we'll fight together or chase down Torchwick."

"If you stay, Torchwick will get away, and if I run, he'll chase after us and pick us off. I know him, and I'll hold him off. Go after them." The smoke was rapidly thinning, and she could see his clear out line. He had stopped walking and was just….standing there, waiting for the next move.

"Guys, we have no time to argue," Ruby's determined silver eyes met Blake's golden ones. She nodded at Blake.

"I'll call JNPR for back up. Weiss, Yang, we need go after Torchwick." Without a word, she jumped down in to the hole. Weiss followed and Yang, sparing a look at her partner, jumped down as well.

Heart racing, Blake's grip tightened on Gambol Shroud, and she turned to face the figure. The smoke had finally cleared, and her former partner, Adam, stood a few meters in front of her.

They stared at each other in silence, not daring to move. Then, Adam's voice broke the silence.

"It's been a while, partner." Blake frowned and spoke.

"Why are you doing this? What happened to you?" She could see his hand inch towards Wilt.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures. You know that," he replied calmly, "They're helping the cause, which is more than you've done. Working with a Schnee? I expected more from you, Blake." Blake tightened her grip on the hilt and could hear her heart pound in her ears.

"There's nothing drastic enough to justify working with these people," she countered, "They use violence, theft, and murder. Weiss and my team can help change things for the better, for humans and Faunus."

"A soft heart like always," his mouth slightly curved upwards before forming its usual straight line "It's working – Our method is working. Faunus are starting to be treated like equals."

"Humans are terrified of Faunus and think every last one of us is a White Fang member," Blake's voice rose a little, "We're being treated like equals not out of respect, but out of fear, Adam!" She could have sworn that she saw him shift a little at the sound of his name.

Breathing in, she continued, "I'm trying to atone for what I've done, Adam. I don't want to use my skills to aid in their violence and cause terror."

"Is that why you left?" he asked quietly, His voice sounding gentler than normal.

"Yes," Blake said softly, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"What are you so ashamed of? Fighting for our rights? Do you really regret everything?" Adam's face remained expressionless under the monster's mask, but she could detect emotion in his voice – sadness and betrayal.

"No…" her voice trembled, "I don't." She kept her head down, not wanting to look at him.

"It's not too late." She lifted her heard and looked at him questioningly.

"You can come back," Adam continued, "I can convince the White Fang to let you back. Welcome you with open arms." Blake closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't, Adam. I can't go back. I'm not one of you…I never was, really." There was a long stretch of silence.

Adam sighed, and his fingers gripped Wilt.

"Pity, I wish I could avoid this," he said as he pulled the blade out, "but it looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way." His voice was calm, collected, but forced.

Blake too pulled out Gambol Shroud's blade.

"Don't be so dramatic," she said solemnly, biting back a waiver in her voice.

They locked eyes with each other and advanced, blades gleaming.


	2. Menagerie

**Thanks for the views and follows! They really mean a lot!**

Chapter 1 – Menagerie

The golden afternoon sunlight streamed down onto the printed words. As usual, the White Fang library was quiet and tranquil – rarely used and tucked away in the far corner of the headquarters. In reality, the library was a worse-for-wear wooden room with splintered floorboards and peeling paint. It was a storeroom for the worn out books from White Fang sympathizers' donations. White Fang was a heavy influence in the old, crowded area of Menagerie; it had its hold in the local government, law enforcement, and schools. Neighbors, teachers, and many other citizens from different walks of life were proud members of the organization.

Encyclopedias, used textbooks, dictionaries, novels, and even the occasional storybook were stacked in disorganized piles, but Blake didn't mind. The eight year old considered this place her second home whenever her parents dropped her off to go on their frequent White Fang missions. Oftentimes, her parents were tasked with the job of guarding the higher ups during diplomacy meetings with human diplomats. Blake herself had always been curious about them and wanted to go, but her parents refused firmly.

During overnight assignments, her parents always deposited her at the library and asked a friend to occasionally check on her and make sure that she ate her meals properly. Blake was what most would consider a good child; she was polite, had good manners, quiet, and followed her parents' rules with little objection.

For an eight year old, Blake was more well-read than the other members' children. That had made her parents proud. They often told her that she would make a great diplomat and would teach her new things whenever they had time. Blake liked the idea; she could help others without having to cause violence.

Blake sat at the lone table and read quietly. The clock in the far corner made quiet ticking sounds. She shifted in her seat and placed her chin on her palm.

It was about time for her parents to pick her up. They usually came when it was beginning to get dark out. Otherwise, if they left at night, it would make them easier targets for Grimm.

The sound of a sliding door broke the silence, and a russet colored head peered in. The girl, a Fox Faunus with a long, bushy tail, looked in. Her light brown irises locked with Blake's amber ones.

"Ah, you're Blake, right?" she asked nervously, "Your parents called in and said that they'll be late. Their friend is on a mission too, so I'll be watching over you."

Blake nodded. This girl was obviously a new recruit. She looked barely sixteen and had that wide-eyed innocence about her.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself," she laughed nervously, "My name is Fiona, and I just joined two weeks ago."

Fiona stepped into the room and looked around.

"Sure is empty and quiet, isn't it?" Blake nodded politely.

"I've always liked novels, especially romance and adventure ones, so maybe I'll drop by and read a few." Blake pointed to where most of the novels were stacked. Fiona giggled.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you? C'mon, there's food in the canteen." She motioned to the door and the little girl followed her.

Their steps made quiet _clicks_ against the tile floor as they walked down the hallway. Fiona's russet tail swished from side to side with every step she took.

"I think your parents were assigned a long mission, but I wouldn't worry. They usually come back successful," she stated. There was an awkward silence.

"How old are you?" Fiona asked.

"Eight," Blake replied, "but I'm going to be turning nine in two months."

"Ah, okay, I'm sixteen, and I'm the youngest official member in White Fang!" she announced proudly. This statement caught Blake's interest.

"How did you get in? I thought you had to be eighteen to be a full member." Fiona shrugged. They arrived at the dining hall and found an empty table. Blake sat up on the wooden bench and waited for Fiona to retrieve two bowls of stew. After a few minutes, Fiona set a steaming bowl down and sat next to her.

"I'm pretty good at using my Aura and Semblance, so I guess they thought that I'd be good for the medicine bay. Patch up a few wounds, I guess," she said. Blake blinked up at her with curiosity.

"What is you Semblance, Fiona?" Fiona smiled to herself.

"I can shape shift into any person," she looked concentrated for a moment and her straight reddish-brown hair warped into wavy blonde. Blake looked up at her in awe.

"Can anyone learn to do that?" she asked breathlessly; her eyes shining. Fiona chuckled.

"Some, but it really depends on their Semblance." Fiona's hair returned to their normal color as she looked deep in thought.

"Now that I think about it, what are your parents' semblances? Sometimes, semblances are inherited." Blake sighed in disappointment and looked at her soup bowl.

"None, they're just regular guards who can use weapons or combat." Fiona gave the small girl a reassuring smile.

"Hey, that doesn't mean that you can't find your Semblance and being skilled in weapons is really important," she sighed to herself, "Semblances suck up a lot of your energy, so a weapon or your fists is much more reliable. Which weapons do your parents use?"

"A gun and sword. They teach me how to use a knife and some fighting moves sometimes," Blake added. Fiona groaned.

"See? You're much better than me at that field, and you're not even ten. I'm going to have a lot of catching up to do." She gave an exaggerated sigh and pressed her forehead against the table.

Blake giggled. She liked this new person. Fiona was lighthearted, talkative, and didn't treat her like a toddler.

"You open up when people talk to you, huh?" Fiona ruffled Blake's short wavy hair.

"Can you teach me how to use my Semblance?" Blake asked. Fiona looked surprised yet flattered.

"Me? Really?" a broad grin spread across her face, "I'll give you some pointers when there's free time." Their conversation was interrupted by a snort, and a young dog Faunus slid into the chair in front of them.

"Fiona, really? You already have enough on your plate. Have you completed the tasks that your mentor assigned you, little girl?" The man looked a few years older than Fiona. He appeared to be mildly teasing her with sarcasm. Blake couldn't detect any malice in his voice.

"Oh please, Miles, You weren't able to get in until you were eighteen. I've already completed Lucy's homework, so stop nagging me," she huffed. A red tinge crept up her cheeks and turned her ears bright red. Miles snorted.

"Yeah, and I remember you bugging the recruitment official for a week until he let you see your testing results. At least I had Tukson personally taking me under his wing," he bragged, "Lucy overslept and got assigned you as punishment." Fiona _hmphed_ and stuck her tongue out at him. Blake giggled at the sight while Miles rolled his eyes.

"Even the kid is laughing at you, Fiona. You're embarrassing yourself," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"You're so mean, Miles," Fiona whined, "You used to be nice to me, and now you've grown up into a big, fat jerk!"

Miles opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of the hall's doors sliding open distracted them. A large group of White Fang members staggered in. Most of them looked absolutely exhausted with mussed hair, muddy uniforms, and weary expressions. A few sported large scrapes and cuts, and some were limping.

"What happened?" Fiona asked worriedly.

"Must have been a riot or bad mission." Blake frowned and searched the group for the faces of her parents. After a few seconds of panicked searching, she saw their wearied faces at the front of the group. Shade and Luna Belladonna appeared to be worn but uninjured.

"Mom! Dad!" Blake called out. Two pairs of amber eyes looked at the little girl, and her parents hurried over. Blake, meanwhile, slid out of her chair and walked up to her parents. Luna knelt down and lifted her daughter up in her arms.

"How's my girl?"she asked, giving her a squeeze.

"What happened? Did someone try to attack you?" Her father chuckled and ruffled Blake's hair.

"No, just a rescue mission. That's all." Luna lowered Blake and looked at Shade worriedly.

"Should you go to the infirmary? The bullet grazed you, but still…" Shade waved her off.

"I'm fine really; it was the barbed wire that was the biggest problem. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt." Luna sighed heavily.

"Even after all these years, you still do that," she chided, "I'm not your little apprentice anymore."

"Um, excuse me," Fiona shyly cut in, "I can heal your wound, sir." Blake's parents eyed the girl curiously, but Shade rolled back his uniform sleeve, revealing a deep cut. Wordlessly, Fiona removed her gloves and an orange glow came from her hand. She held it over the wound, and the laceration slowly began to heal.

Finally, the skin closed up, leaving a faint scar.

Luna looked at Fiona with interest.

"How old are you? You look a little young to be in the combat division."

"Sixteen ma'am," Fiona replied politely, "they took me in two years ahead because of my Aura skill."

"Ah, I see, I remember you," Shade commented with a smile, "You were the girl harassing the admission officer, weren't you?"

Fiona blushed bright red, and Luna smacked her husband's arm indignantly.

"Shade! Where are your manners?" Luna lowered Blake to the ground.

"Sorry, he thinks he's so funny sometimes," she glared at him, "Just ignore him. White Fang is lucky to have such a tenacious individual."

Fiona was a little taken aback from the compliment.

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Belladonna," Fiona stuttered, "Really, it means a lot. Thanks." Shade eyed the girl curiously.

"Now that I think about it," he muttered, "Do you have a mentor? I recall her name was…Lucy, right?" Fiona nodded.

"Yes sir." A look of realization dawned on his face.

"I see, Miss Fiona, but Lucy isn't your mentor anymore. You've been assigned a new one." Fiona frowned.

"I see…Is Miss Lucy ok? Nothing bad has happened to her, right?" Luna pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but Lucy got shot in the knee. She can't fight again." Fiona's face fell.

"Oh, I see…" Fiona replied, "If it's not too much trouble, Miss, but could you tell me what happened?"

"She helped her squadron complete their mission," Shade said, "It was a liberation assignment."

Blake looked up at the adults curiously. What did "liberation" mean? She recalled reading it somewhere.

Fiona's hand moved to cover her mouth.

"They…they still do that?" she asked incredulously, "Humans still stoop to that level?" The grim looks on the Belladonnas' faces disclosed the answer. Fiona shuddered and looked down.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden commotion at the front of the hall. Blake peered around the legs of the adults to see two White Fang members leading a child through the throng of Faunus.

The child looked badly maltreated and neglected. Deep cuts and bruises littered his arms, legs, and face. The boy was barefoot, and his shirt and pants torn to rags. His brown hair was overgrown and covered most of his face. Upon closer inspection, Blake could see two small horns protruding from his head; the boy was a bull Faunus.

A White Fang member wrapped a blanket around the boy's shoulders and led him off to the infirmary.

"Atrocious, isn't it?" Shade said grimly, "We infiltrated a trafficking warehouse."

"So young…" Luna murmured, "I don't think the traffickers even cared if they died…"

"Hey, 'scuse me," Miles' voice broke in; he handed a note to Luna. Blake had forgotten that he was there. "Tukson wanted me to deliver this message. Since Lucy can't mentor her anymore," he jerked his head towards Fiona, "You've been reassigned as her mentor."

Her mother looked surprised, yet a small smile appeared on her face.

"Coincidence, huh?" Fiona laughed, "I'm honored to be your student, Mrs. Belladonna." She bowed her head respectfully.

Luna looked a little stunned at the news, but she held out her hand for Fiona to shake.

"I hope that we can learn from each other." Blake looked up at the two women as they shook hands.

"Don't scare her away, Luna," Shade teased, "I'll be watching your progress."

**Not very much happens in this chapter. It was meant to establish setting and introduce some OCs. I PROMISE that they won't get in the way of the main story, but they certainly will help move the plot along and help with character development. But, don't worry, there will be more of Adam in the next chapter!**

**I kind of used some lyrics from "From Shadows" [obviously] as inspiration for Adam's past. Is it a bit too cliché? I'm also a bit worried that Blake may take on a sue-ish role. I think, since she lives _far_ away from the modern cities and their combat schools, she would have to be quite a bit more capable than the average person. I recall in season two, she mentions that she was raised outside of the kingdoms, so I took that and ran. Lol**

**Feedback is highly appreciated!**

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	3. Visitors

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

Chapter 2 – Visitors

Seven months had passed since Fiona had become Luna's apprentice. Fiona became close to her mentor and had taken up residence in the Belladonnas' guestroom in their small home. When off duty, Blake's parents were sentries for the White Fang residential district – a village a few miles away from the main headquarters. Other than the few stray wolves or Ursa, the area was relatively calm and quiet. In other words, it was the perfect environment for training.

Fiona had picked up swords fairly quickly; although, she struggled a lot with shooting and long-range attacks. Blake had observed the many times that Fiona had missed a target by at least a foot.

"Okay, Blake, do you know what to do?" Blake nodded at her father. Luna was teaching Fiona how to track targets through crowded places. However, since they lived out in the forest, Shade had improvised a new task.

Since Blake was relatively small but could move quickly and weave in between trees and bushes, she was tasked as being the "target". A grey scarf was tied around her arm, and Fiona had to steal it. Yet, their simple hide-and-seek game included Blake being able to run from her pursuer and being able to fight Fiona off with punches and kicks.

The little girl nodded at Shade's instruction and took off into the forest. Blake had a ten minute head start before Fiona came running after her.

The cat Faunus contemplated hiding behind some rocks or finding a cave, but the chance at finding one were rather slim. Blake sped through the forest, making her surroundings blur with her speed. Yet, she was relatively quiet, careful not to step on any branches or rustle any bushes.

Finally, she decided to hide in a tree. Seeing a low overhanging branch, Blake pushed off the ground and swung upwards, landing gracefully on a branch. She smiled to herself; this was one of the benefits of being a cat Faunus.

The shadows from the trees concealed her, and Blake could look down onto the ground.

Her ears pricked and twitched; she couldn't hear any noises. That was odd, usually, Fiona would make occasional noise. Blake didn't know how long she waited, crouched up in a tree. Her leg began to cramp, and her mind started to wander.

Blake knew that there was unrest growing amongst White Fang, but she knew that it wouldn't affect her parents much. At most, they would be assigned a new target to guard.

But, some members were starting to support a new ideology. This new idea wanted members to be more assertive instead of the usual picketing and boycotting. Blake didn't know the alternative, but she did like the idea of White Fang being louder with their discontent. She felt that they weren't being taken too seriously, and Faunus were still being oppressed.

Blake vaguely recalled her parents mentioning the Schee Dust Company and its working conditions. The company was notorious for its questionable business practices, but nothing was being done to improve the workers' lives. If White Fang was more forceful, she reasoned, then wouldn't this problem be fixed? Their efforts wouldn't be ignored.

The crunch of leaves drew her out of her reverie. Blake's hands gripped the branch, and she leaned slightly forward. Fiona was currently sneaking through bushes; she had altered her skin and hair coloring to darker colors for camouflage. A puzzled look was etched on Fiona's face.

Blake's amber eyes squinted. She had to stay still and run in the other direction once Fiona had left. However, luck was not on her side. Fiona had tilted her head up and caught sight of her.

"Aha!" Fiona cried out and raced towards her. Blake swiftly stood and began climbing up. There was a rustle, and the tree bobbed. Blake jumped to another tree and decided to travel through the branches. She knew Fiona wasn't a very good climber. If she moved fast enough, Fiona would lose her trail.

Blake jumped from tree to tree, steadily keeping her balance. After a while, Fiona's noises had stopped. Blake paused and dropped to the ground. Travelling through the trees had started to take a toll on her energy; she had to find a new hiding spot.

"Gotcha!" Blake felt a hand on her arm. The girl squeaked and tore her arm out of Fiona's grasp. Suddenly, she felt a peculiar sensation, as if a warm energy settled in her mind, making her skin radiate. Yet, the sensation instantly faded, and Blade, despite feeling startled, sprinted into the forest.

Oddly, she began to feel the sensation at random intervals. Blake wanted to pause and see what was going on, but Fiona was still noisily pursuing her.

Blake continued running until she found herself in front of a stone wall. It dawned on her; Fiona was leading her into a trap. She had scoped out the area before coming after Blake.

In a last ditch effort, Blake tried to haul herself up the rocky face, but her nails scrabbled fruitlessly for a hold. She felt a tug on the cloth around her arm and sighed in defeat. Turning around, Fiona was wearing a triumphant smile but was breathing heavily.

"Did…did you see that?" Fiona asked. Blake frowned in confusion.

"See what?"

"Your Semblance." Blake stared at her in disbelief.

"What? What happened?" Fiona grinned.

"You made copies of yourself, but they vanished when I touched it." Blake looked at her arms; she did feel a peculiar sensation while running. Blake focused and tried to recreate the sensation. She felt a small heat pulsating through her mind and saw a faint outline. Blake sprang back and saw a copy of her form.

"Wh-whoa," she reached out and waved her hand, dissolving the copy into a black blur.

"It's like a shadow," Fiona commented, "Let's call them that! Shadows! That makes them sound cool!"

Blake's parents were surprised but extremely happy. And, whenever there was free time, Fiona would teach Blake the basics of Aura and Semblance. So far, Blake had managed to produce weak copies that vanished within half a minute and was able to use her Aura to heal minor scrapes and cuts. According to Fiona, Blake was far more skilled for her age compared to other children. Blake liked her compliments; the faster her skills improved, the faster she could join White Fang.

Blake had awoken to the sound of doors slamming. Groggily, she opened her eyes to see her room dimly illuminated from the light outside her bedroom door. She glanced at the clock at her bedside – 4:17. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

Blinking, she rose out of bed and crept to her door. Opening it a crack, the little Faunus girl peered out to see her parents and Fiona speaking with an unknown visitor.

The visitor was a wolf Faunus; his ears gave that away. Yet, the man's hair had unusual coloring. Even though he didn't look a day past 30, his hair and wolf ears were a stark white. The man's ice blue eyes flickered from her parents to Fiona, worry was evident.

Blake strained her ears to hear what was being said.

"We're starting to experience tension between White Fang members," the wolf Faunus said. His voice was quiet and calm, yet it held power in it. Her parents shifted nervously while Fiona wrung her hands.

"You don't think there'll be a split, will there?" Fiona asked tentatively, "I know some people have differing ideas, but things aren't going to get violent, are they?" The wolf Faunus sighed and sat down at the nearby seat.

"You should let your daughter listen in. She's old enough to understand, and I think my followers should know what's going on." Blake jumped and stumbled back in surprise, leaving a Shadow behind.

Her door creaked open, and she saw Fiona's silhouette.

"Hey, c'mon. He knew you were eavesdropping. Let's hear what he has to say," she said gently. Blake lifted herself off the floor and waved away her Shadow, making it disperse.

The wolf Faunus arched an eyebrow with interest.

"Little girl, do you know who I am?" he asked. Blake shook her head.

"I am the Faunus who started White Fang – Bai Lycannis." Blake felt Fiona squeeze her shoulder. The cat Faunus's amber eyes met the leaders' blue ones.

"Do you know what is White Fang's purpose?" Bai asked. At an instant, Blake knew the answer. Her parents had been repeating the same thing ever since she learned to speak.

"Peace," Blake's voice was barely above a whisper, but the leader heard it. The wolf Faunus' lips twitched upwards in a small, sad smile.

"Yes, White Fang was created to bring peace between humans in Faunus. For all of us to coexist, help the oppressed, and banish the Grimm together. Can you remember that?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, sir." Bai sighed.

"Carry on this belief even when everyone else doesn't believe anymore?" He reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I promise." Blake felt a warm glow in her chest, "I won't let you down, sir." She felt reliable. The leader of White Fang had asked her to complete an important task; she would not fail him.

Bai stood up and made for the door.

"I'm going to keep White Fang together as much as I can," he told the family, "But, if a split does occur, then continue to support White Fang. Peacefully." However, he turned to give the family one last look.

"I would be careful. Not all Faunus share the same ideals." Without a word, he turned and left into the night, like a white ghost.

The was a moment of silence before Luna spoke up.

"We should get to bed now," she said gently. Luna's amber eyes shifted towards Shade's grey ones.

"Starting tomorrow, you should teach Blake some dodging and defense tactics." There was unanimous agreement amongst the adults, leaving an uneasy air hanging in the room.

That was just the beginning of Blake's troubles.

Yet again, Blake sat in the headquarter library, reading a novel. Her eyes read the words, but her mind was detached.

Her parents and Fiona were sent on a mission, and, according to rumors, it was dangerous. The participants themselves had never revealed any information, but Blake had the feeling that they were leaving Menagerie. They were off in the lands where humans ruled, and Faunus were just considered lesser beings.

The thought of humans made Blake shiver. Blake wasn't a child anymore and knew what some humans did to Faunus. However, surprisingly, her parents reminded her that not all humans were bad and hated the Faunus. Blake was skeptical, but a part of her hoped that it was true. She did not want a war to tear her parents away from her.

It had been four months since Bai Lycannis's last visit, and the soon-to-be ten year old knew that there was unrest growing amongst the White Fang leaders. The organization had split off into three smaller divisions with Bai as the main head and his successor as the second in command. However, each division had a new leader. The three new leaders were more radical, and, according to Blake's parents, they were more violent than what Lycannis himself would allow.

Blake glanced up at the clock; it read 1:30. Her parents and Fiona wouldn't be back for another four hours. She hoped that Fiona would be able to put some of her skills to practice. Before, most of Fiona's assignments were just guarding a minor diplomat or exterminating stray Grim loitering around the area.

The silence was broken when the door slid open. At first, Blake thought that her parents had returned early, but a redhead looked in.

This boy looked vaguely familiar, but Blake couldn't place where she might have seen him. The boy's maroon eyes locked with her amber ones. He had a bored expression set on his face as he opened the door wider.

"Hey, Miles wanted to know if you've eaten lunch yet," he said dully.

"Yeah, I have," Blake replied and resumed reading. However, instead of leaving, the boy walked further into the library.

"So this is where White Fang keeps all the book donations, huh?" His voice sounded slightly mocking and made Blake bury her nose further into her book. She didn't like how he referred to her books like they were something unwanted. She hoped that he would soon grow bored and leave.

But, those hopes were dashed when he took long strides towards her and dropped himself into the opposite seat.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked.

"A novel." The boy craned his head to try and see her face that was hidden behind the book's black cover.

"Your parents in White Fang?"

"Yeah." The boy leaned back in his chair. Ten minutes passed in silence with the boy's impatient shuffling in his seat. He didn't like to sit in one place for too long.

"Kinda boring here," he said to himself, "It's so quiet." Blake merely shrugged and hoped that he would lose interest soon. She muttered a complaint under her breath and held the book closer to her face. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to read the printed words up close.

"Hey," fingers curved around the top of her book, "I'm not stupid. I can tell that you're hiding your face."

"If you're bored, go find Miles or go to the cafeteria," Blake retorted, "You're not going to find anything very interesting here." From the corner of her eye, she could see the boy fold his arms over the table and place his chin over his hands, looking up at her.

"There's no other kids," he replied dully, "I'd rather be here than watching Miles fail at flirting." Blake could feel his stare through the book cover.

"Go look for a book, then. I think there's a stack of comics on the far left bookshelf."

"Already read those, and the novels are so long and wordy without any pictures."

"I'm not sure what to tell you then," she replied with a casual shrug, "You might like some maps."

"Hey, read to me," he didn't sound forceful, but Blake could tell that it was a demand. Blake blinked, lifted her head from the book, and looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked with a small frown, her ears twitching.

"Yeah, just continue on with what you're reading and say it out loud." The boy looked up at her casually. Upon closer look, the boy's hair wasn't red. It was brown with red streaks and brushed back. Two bull horns protruded out from his hairline; the boy was a bull Faunus. Although he looked a few years older than her, he looked familiar.

Suddenly, the boy lifted his head; amber meeting maroon. He studied her intently, and Blake could feel her cheeks tinge with pink. She averted her eyes and shifted back, suddenly finding the wallpaper interesting.

"Hey, you're actually kind of cute," he stated with a straight face, "I thought you were hiding some kind of deformity or scar, but your face is pretty." Blake looked at him like he was crazy, but the boy remained relaxed as if he were talking about the weather.

"Uh…uh…thanks…" Blake said, not really knowing what to say in such a situation. She heard a quiet snicker and looked at the boy.

"Y'know, it's kind of funny to see you flustered."

"Y-you," Blake spluttered; her face turning beet red, "That's not something very polite to say!" The boy chucked and slouched back in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied in mock contemplation, "but it was fun to see your reaction." For the first time in Blake's tranquil life, she didn't know what to do. The cat Faunus was drawn between chucking the book at the boy's head or getting up and storming away to hide her embarrassment. Instead, she opted for the third option of just sitting there dumbly, not knowing what to do.

"That wasn't nice…" she muttered and sank lower in her chair, hoping to disappear.

"Yeah…I'll stop," he was fighting a smile, and his breath came out in short puffs as he tried to suppress laughter. "What's your name? I'm Adam, by the way."

"Blake," she replied.

"Isn't Blake a boy's name?"

"No, it's not!" Blake argued back. She furrowed her eyebrows to try to scowl, but her lips twitched into a small smile. Ultimately, her attempt to conceal her amusement failed. With the recent power struggle within White Fang, it had been a while since she had a truly lighthearted conversation. Oddly, she found that talking with Adam made her spirits feel lighter, even though he did tease her.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Can you read? I'm sure Miles wouldn't even check here." Adam snickered, "I bet he's going to go crazy when he finds out that I'm gone."

**Sorry that this chapter was so late! I had a lot of work to finish yesterday, and I was too tired to post. Anyways, writing Adam's character was pretty daunting, and, knowing my luck, he'll be completely different in the actual show. But, I have the impression that he's confident and a bit prideful, especially at this age (10 years old).**

**I tried not to establish Blake as a sue and show some of her inner conflict with White Fang's changing ideals. I think, for the most part, she's (hopefully!) in- character or at least retains most of her core character traits. But, I want to establish a sense of innocence to her and have her develop through the story. Mainly, most of her troubles have not occurred yet, and she is a 9 year old who looks up to her parents.**

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	4. Turmoil

**Thank you for the feedback! This is an extra long chapter! I'd recommend listening to "From Shadows" for the store scene.**

Chapter 3 - Turmoil

Blake found the next six months passing by in a blink of an eye. White Fang activity had increased as the organization began to take foothold in Vale and Atlas. That meant that Blake's parents and Fiona were sometimes stationed overseas. Blake never knew why; members were now forbidden from speaking about their assignments. Thus, Blake had often spent days and weeks at the White Fang headquarters, either reading in the library or attempting to practice her Semblance and combat moves.

With the frequent missions, Blake's training had initially stalled. Fiona [who had mastered swordsman ship, began novice archery, and had been promoted to backup enforcement] and her parents were either too exhausted or preoccupied to further her training.

However, to Blake's surprise, Adam was quite skilled in weapons and fighting. The bull Faunus had bragged that White Fang had begun mentoring him ever since he began living at the headquarters. Blake often found herself spending time with him – having him mentor her in more advanced forms of combat and weaponry. The two children often sparred with wooden swords or their bare fists. In turn, Adam would frequently pester her to read to him.

For once in her life, Blake didn't mind her parents' absence.

The wooden blade came crashing down, a few millimeters from Blake's nose. The ten-year old jerked back and lodged a kick at Adam's leg, causing his stance to falter. Creating a Shadow, she leapt forward and hooked her arm around his shoulder and tugged, trying to bring him to the ground.

However, Adam caught on and twisted his body, sending Blake to the ground. Quickly, before he could grab her, Blake created another Shadow and rolled. She leapt to her feet, but Adam grabbed her leg. Blake then elbowed his back, knocking him to the ground and tugging her leg free. Yet, Adam was anticipating her move, and he swung the wooden blade up.

Blake dodged, but lost her balance, weakening her stance. Taking advantage, Adam pulled her to the ground, but Blake had dislodged the sword from his grasp with a swift kick.

"Oi! I have an errand for you two to do!" Miles slid open the door and looked at the two children. Both of them looked tousled with their hands on each other's throats. Miles rolled his eyes.

"Guys, if you're so eager to kill each other, don't do it on my watch." Blake sat up and brushed herself off.

"Aw, c'mon, Miles," Adam complained, "I was about to win. Can't you make someone else do it?"

"No," Miles replied flatly, "You two are the oldest kids, and this is a simple shopping trip." He handed Blake a piece of paper and some bills. "If you don't want to go, then Blake is mature enough to go by herself." He winked at Blake, and she responded with a sly smile.

"Tch," the eleven year-old sat up, "I don't trust those vendors, and Blake is two years younger than me."

"Year and a half," Blake corrected.

"Whatever," he walked to the door, "Let's go, Blake, just get this over with." Quietly, Blake followed.

"It's winter! Grab your coats!" Miles called out.

"What's on the list?" Adam asked boredly, "How much cash did he give us?"

Blake quickly counted.

"About fifty Lien, but there's a lot on this list."

"Ugh…we have to carry all that?" Blake smiled.

"I'm sure this won't be so bad."

The two children grabbed their coats, and Blake wrapped her black scarf around her neck. She looked outside. An inch of snow had accumulated, but it was no obstacle for them the walk through. Blake kicked up puffs of snow as she walked. There was a comfortable silence between them; Blake immersed herself with her inner thoughts.

"You look like the grim reaper," Adam commented, eyeing her black trench coat and scarf. Blake shrugged.

"Black's my favorite color."

There was another pause of silence.

"Your fighting is improving, but you rely too much on your Semblance and Aura," Adam commented, initiating another conversation.

"Yeah, Fiona tells me to mind that," she replied, her breaths rising in a white mist, "I still don't know what's my preferred weapon. I can't decide whether to specialize in long or short range attacks."

"I thought you were going to be a diplomat."

"I still am," Blake insisted, "I've been studying history and diplomacy, but I still want to learn some self defense. I don't want to rely on guards to keep me safe."

Adam seemed to notice a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Your parents had a bad mission, huh?"

"Yeah," Blake sighed, "There was a speech, and some humans started to harass the protestors. Someone began to start a mob riot, and Dad and Fiona had to defend the speaker. Dad got shot in the leg, and Fiona had to use her Aura to remove the bullet and heal the wound. Mom had a tough time keeping the crowd in control; she was nearly trampled."

"They can hold their own in a fight," Adam reassured her, "Your parents and Fiona know how to take care of themselves. You shouldn't worry so much." Adam had a faraway look in his eye. "They'll be fine, Blake." He seemed more like he was trying to convince himself.

Blake shuffled along silently. The Faunus girl knew that her best friend had no family, and the White Fang took him in to train him into being a future member- possibly a high rank guard or spy. Adam rarely spoke about his past, and Blake knew never to ask.

After a few minutes, the two children had arrived at the marketplace. The area was mostly barren, except for a few stalls and the General Store. Most of the stalls were closed, leaving the General Store's windows illuminating yellow light.

"Do you think there'll be a new shipment of Dust?" Blake asked. Adam shrugged.

"Maybe, is it on the shopping list?"

"Yeah," Adam frowned and glanced over at the sheet of paper.

"Huh, I thought Miles wouldn't trust us with something dangerous."

"Do you think we might begin some training in Dust usage?" Blake asked hopefully.

"Dunno," he replied, "They'd have to give us our weapons, or we'd have to make our own before learning how."

As the two children approached the store, they could hear muffled voices coming from behind the windows.

"Looks like there's some kind of argument," Blake commented, "Should we go in?" Suddenly, there was a shattering sound of glass breaking. They peered through the foggy store window.

The store was relatively quiet; no customers or the shopkeeper were present. Squinting, Blake could see the broken remains of a glass jar. Its red powdered contents were in a small pile on the tile floor.

"Hey, I'm going in," Adam announced, "Wait here." He was about to reach for the handle when Blake's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she hissed, "I think there's something wrong. No one's here, but we heard voices seconds ago." Adam took another look into the store window.

"I think there's something wrong," he said with a clouded look on his face, "Just stay here and get Miles if something's wrong."

"No, I'm going with you. I can't abandon or let you get ambushed. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Don't be so dramatic, Blake."

"Adam!"

"Fine," he peered into the window, "Just stay with me."

Cautiously, he gently pushed the door open. The door creaked, and the two Fauni crept in, eyes darting around for movement. Adam and Blake exchanged looks, silently communicating the same idea. Something was off; it was too quiet. Blake's cat ears swiveled, trying to pick up any sound.

They walked deeper into the store, their shoes making light clicking sounds as they walked down the aisles.

Blake's frown deepened; there had to be something there. Eventually, the two made their way back to the cashier register. Blake noticed Adam's eyes shift towards the counter and back onto her.

_There's something behind there. Stay here._

Blake furrowed her eyebrows.

_I'm not a kid. Let's go._

Adam's face softened somewhat, and the two children stepped behind the counter.

Blake stifled a gasp. There was a person, the shopkeeper, sprawled across the ground, unconscious. At an instant, Adam's hand shot out and grasped Blake's, pulling her back and towards the door.

"We…We have to get help…" he whispered. His other hand reached out for the doorknob, but it was locked. Blake widened her eyes in shock, and her eyes darted around, looking for an alternate escape.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed down the tile floor, getting louder with each second. Her heart quickened as she futilely searched for the source of the sound.

"Adam…There's someone else here." Adam was still rattling the doorknob. Blake pulled him back behind the counter and crouched, waiting. Her thick, black coat was beginning to make her uncomfortably hot, and a thin bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

The footsteps stopped, and the rattling of metal could be heard. Adam's hand moved to cover Blake's mouth, quieting her breathing. There was a long pause.

Then, to Blake's terror, a large shadow loomed over them. Daring to look up, she saw a man grin down at her and Adam. The man looked psychotic with a maniacal grin and red and blue heterochomic eyes.

"Well, well," he drawled, "Look what we have here. Guests! Come, introduce yourselves!" His gloved had shot out and gripped Adam's horns, pulling him up. Adam grit his teeth in pain but didn't let go of Blake's hand.

"L-let him go!" Blake stuttered and tried to swat his hand off. Her reaction merely humored him, but he relinquished his grasp.

"Oh, a cute little kitty," he turned to look away, possibly at an accomplice, "Hey, Roman, quit being a useless lump and get the Dust! It's just some kids!" The man's eyes shifted back towards them.

"Come on," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "Introduce yourselves." Adam began to walk out from behind the counter, his grip on Blake's hand turning his knuckles white.

"Adam," he muttered, looking down. He clenched his hand around hers and slightly jerked it towards a wall. Blake's eyes flitted there for just a moment, but she knew what it meant.

That wall was where new weapons were kept. Unfortunately, only one, a sword, hung within reach. The children would have to fight their way out.

From the corner of Blake's eye, she saw a redheaded teenager eyeing them carefully. Unlike the older man, this person saw them as a possible threat.

Then, to Blake's surprise, the teenager _smirked_ and jerked his head towards the man. His hand made a small cutting motion. Blake's heart skipped a beat. Was this person just giving them the direction to attack his boss?

Adam slightly bent his head in affirmation and squeezed Blake's hand. There was no time to think.

Instantly, Blake created a Shadow and raced towards the wall. She had grabbed the hilt and was just about to yank it down before the man noticed two versions of her.

"Hey!" he raised the cane and, to her horror, the bottom cover lifted, revealing the barrel of a gun. Blake clutched the sword close and raced down a store aisle, dodging the bullets. Knowing that Adam would notice, she ran to the back of the store, making the man turn his back to Adam.

There was a grunt and the sound of glass shattering. Daring to peek up behind a shelf she was hiding behind, Blake saw that Adam had tossed a glass ornament at the man's back.

"Get the girl!" he shouted at the teenager and advanced on Adam. Blake wove in between the aisles, hearing gunshots and crashes.

"Augh!" the man's voice cried out, "You little-!" Blake looked out from behind a Dust display. The man had cornered Adam against a wall and was aiming the cane at his face.

"Die, you filthy animal!" he growled. Without thinking, Blake grabbed the closest thing to her, a vial of red Dust, and threw it as hard as she could. The vial hit the man's back with a loud _bang _and a fiery explosion.

"Adam!" she cried and slid the sword between his legs, towards Adam. Adam's hand clasped around the hilt, and he drew out the red blade. The man, with heavy burns, turned and raised his cane.

"Hey!" Blake called out and threw a blue vial, causing ice to form on his shoulder. The man swung around and aimed the gun at Blake.

Creating Shadows as decoys, Blake raced towards the man, throwing vials whenever she could find an opening. She was just meters from him when a near miss caught her off balance, causing her to falter in her step. She heard a loud _bang_ and saw a puff of smoke rise. The sound resonated throughout the store, and for a moment, terror seized her heart.

A large bullet hole was millimeters from where she once stood; the hole was still smoking. There was a whimpering and groaning sound coming from a collapsed heap a few meters ahead of her.

The man appeared to be knocked out, but a smile pool of blood began to grow from a deep gash in his chest. Behind him, Adam stood shell-shocked and holding the blade out. His maroon eyes were wide with disbelief.

"A-Adam," Blake walked up to him, but he took a step back.

"Adam, it's okay," she reached out and touched his shoulder. Adam flinched but lowered the sword. There was a pause before he sheathed the blade and breathed out a shaky breath.

"I…I thought he was going to shoot you," his voice shook, "I couldn't let that happen." He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't want the same thing to happen to you."

His words didn't make sense, but deep down, Blake knew that he was talking about his parents.

They stayed like that for a while before Adam loosened his grip.

"Where's that guy? The redhead." Blake looked around, but the teenager had vanished.

"He's gone," she murmured, "You did nothing wrong. C'mon, we need-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door falling off its hinges. A large gust of wind swept in, making Adam shiver.

A figure with a white cloak stepped in, and, Blake thought she was imagining it, white rose petals drifted in. The figure, a woman, lifted off her hood, looked through her red bangs, and surveyed the room. Blake felt her stomach drop; the woman was not a Faunus. They were too tired to fight off another adult. Would the woman attack them?

Blake and Adam considered making a run for it, but she had already taken notice of them. Her eyes widened, and her mouth parted in shock.

"Oh my god…: she whispered, and she made her way over to them, careful not to stain her red boots with that man's blood.

As she approached, Adam took a step back and moved Blake behind him to shield her.

"D-Don't come closer," he growled. The woman stopped and lifted her hands, showing no weapon.

"Hey, I need to make sure you two are okay," she sounded motherly and gentle. Despite her suspicion, Blake felt herself trusting her.

"Adam," Blake whispered, "I don't think she's going to hurt us."

"She's _human_," he spat with venom, "They're all the same – liars and cheaters. They'll attack you when you turn your back to them."

"You need to calm down," the woman stated calmly, "If you get yourself angrier, your Semblance might hurt your friend." Adam stared at her with a mixture of incredulity and disbelief.

"What?"

"Your eyes and the tips of your hair," the woman gestured at her own irises, "they're glowing red. Your Semblance is charging energy, and, unless you calm down, you'll release it through that sword you're holding."

Blake stepped forward and stared into Adam's eyes. Indeed, their usual maroon color had changed crimson and began emitting light.

"Can you let go of the sword?" the woman asked, "It'll be easier for your Semblance to diffuse that way."

Adam looked like he was going to challenge her, but he released his grip on the sword and let it clatter to the ground. Blake breathed out in relief; his eyes changed back to maroon.

"Can I get closer?" the woman asked politely, "My name is Summer, and I'm a huntress. I need to make sure that your Semblance is okay. Are any of you hurt?"

"No," Blake answered, "Can you tell what his Semblance is?" She was careful not to mention their names. The last thing they needed was for the government to get involved.

Summer took a step closer and bent down. Her proximity caused Adam to flinch and avert his eyes.

"I think he's going to be okay," Summer said, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Blake replied, "Do you know what his Semblance is?" Summer shook her head.

"No, sorry. What Semblance do his parents have?" Blake shuffled uncomfortably and looked away. Summer seemed to understand.

"It's certainly not a common occurrence to see a couple of children take down a criminal overlord," she said with a gentle smile, "Atlas and Vale owe you thanks. My daughters are going to be so excited to find out that I met two heroes today."

Blake's heart skipped a beat, and she and Adam looked at each other in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked with suspicion, "This guy is some thug, that's all." Summer raised her eyebrows.

"This man is Flint Shalestone. He's Vale and Atlas's most wanted criminal for trafficking and murder." Adam's eyes darkened, and he looked at the man with contempt.

"Is he…" he trailed off.

"Yes," Summer replied grimly, "I'll call the police and escort you guys home. Can you wait outside?" Adam looked like he was about to protest, but Blake pulled him along.

"Now's not a good time to disobey," she whispered."Thank you," Blake said to the huntress. Summer smiled warmly and shrugged.

"Keeping the peace and fighting Grimm, that's the job of the Huntress. I should be thanking you."

Adam looked at Summer and picked up the sword.

"Just in case if there's any of his goons waiting for ambush," he explained and followed Blake outside.

The two children leaned against the glass and waited. The afternoon light had faded away, leaving an indigo night sky specked with stars and the broken moon.

A sudden thought occurred to Blake.

"Adam," she tugged on his sleeve worriedly, "Are the White Fang's headquarters supposed to be kept secret?" Adam blinked in realization.

"You're right," he replied. He looked back at the General Store window. "We should go before she notices."

Blake felt a little reluctant to leave Summer so suddenly, but she nodded in affirmation. They couldn't put White Fang at risk.

Sparing one last look, Blake and Adam sped off into the night.

**I'm sorry, but updates are going to start slowing down. I have final exams and I still need to decide which college I'm going to. I'll update as soon as possible, I promise!**


	5. Departure

Chapter 4 – Departure

Two months later, Blake and Adam had spoken word of the incident. Blake didn't want her parents to worry, and Adam would get in trouble for attacking a human. Yet, Adam kept the sword, and, when he thought he was alone, he would stare at the scarlet blade and practice swings.

The children had to come up with a cover story to explain how Adam had acquired the sword. Evidently, despite Blake's chagrin, Adam claimed that he pick-pocketed the money from Blake's coat pocket and bought the sword when her back was turned. That explanation had earned him a month's worth of cleaning duty, but Adam never complained.

When word of the shopkeeper's murder got out, the people of the village became unsure and distrusting. Blake and Adam were forbidden from leaving the headquarter compound without an adult. Overall, though, Blake was shocked to find that he was _not_ just unconscious.

Did that mean that Adam _killed_ that Flint criminal?

Adam wasn't a killer. He was acting on self-defense; he was protecting her. The thought was unsettling, so Blake pushed it to the back of her mind and forgot about it.

She was just relieved that they got out alive.

* * *

"Blake," the Faunus girl felt a hand nudge her shoulder. Blinking her eyes open, she saw Fiona leaning down and looking at her. Blake had fallen asleep in the library again.

"How was your mission?" the ten year-old asked groggily. Fiona had graduated from her apprenticeship and was now assigned as her parents' third partner. While Shade and Luna were mainly part of combat (Shade short range and Luna long), Fiona had the role of spy and healer.

"It was fine," the eighteen year-old replied quickly, "I need you to get up. There's a White Fang division leader visiting, and Shade doesn't want you sleeping when he stops by."

"Is the leader going to do something?" Blake rubbed her eyes and her cat ears twitched.

"No," Fiona averted her eyes, "I mean, he's looking around for new recruits, but Shade and Luna are set here because of the location of most of their missions." Fiona smiled comfortingly, "You don't have to worry about moving. Now, come on. They're waiting in the cafeteria."

Blake slid out of the chair and followed Fiona. The hallways were more crowded than usual.

"Did the leader bring his own guards?"

"Yeah," Fiona replied pensively, "He's pretty high up in the White Fang rank."

"Is it Mr. Lycannis?" Blake wouldn't mind seeing the wolf Faunus again. Even though he was somewhat strange and serious, she liked listening to him. Bai Lycannis's ideals seemed to agree with her parents'.

"No," Fiona bit her lip, "it's someone different. I know he's called Bane, but that's it." As the two walked down the halls, Blake noticed that some Faunus were wearing white masks that covered their eyes.

"Fiona, how can people see with those masks on?"

"There's small slits, but I'd imagine that it'd narrow your range of sight," she explained, "I had to wear one once, but I took it off when no one was looking. It's like you're hiding your identity." She frowned and shook her head. "It's like being afraid to admit that you support White Fang."

They had reached the cafeteria and spotted Blake's parents. Luna had motioned for them to come sit over.

"Has it started?" Fiona asked. Shade shook his head.

"No, there's a few minutes left." Blake craned her head and saw Adam leaning against the far wall. Blake tugged on her mother's sleeve and pointed.

"Can I go stand with Adam?" Her mother nodded, and the Faunus girl headed over to him before the room got too crowded.

"Hey," Adam nodded at her, and Blake leaned against the wall next to him.

"Any idea what this whole thing is about?" Adam asked. Blake shook her head.

"The extra guards are making Fiona a little tense." Adam shrugged.

"They're just people. But, yeah, this place is more uncomfortable."

"We could go to the library when they're finished," she suggested.

"Yeah, you can finish that book you were reading." Blake snorted, but her lips curved in a smile.

"You just want me to read to you, Adam."

"Yep," Adam answered, "I like the plot, and the main character isn't a total moron."

"The main character's name is Adam."

"See? Not a total moron." Blake giggled.

"Fine, I'll finish." The conversation was cut short when a burly man walked across the stage. He appeared menacing with his scarred face and tattooed arms. Blake searched for any Faunus characteristics, but saw none.

"Adam, is he even a Faunus?" she whispered, but he shrugged. A member offstage handed the man a microphone.

"Members of White Fang," Bane began, "Thank you all for coming. I have the pleasure to announce that a new subdivision is being formed!" He paused for a moment, and the masked members clapped. The man smiled, revealing large, sharp fangs.

"I think he's a wolf Faunus," Adam commented, "Look at his teeth."

"This division," Bane continued, "consists of our most talented and capable members in combat. Their goal is not to simply spread White Fang's message." His grey eyes narrowed.

"No, Humans have ignored our protests and rallies. They have police arrest innocent Faunus and traffic Faunus workers for servants and mine workers! They are treated no better than slaves!"

Blake saw Adam take a sharp breath and clench his hands.

"Our pacifistic ways are inefficient! And we as a race have gone soft and subservient to humans! I say no more!" There was a chorus of cheers and whistles.

"We need harsher methods," Bane continued, "We cannot simply tell the Humans our message; we must make them **_remember_**." As Bane bowed and the crowd clapped, Blake shivered. There was something wrong with what he was implying.

She spared a sideways glance at Adam and was shocked to see that his eyes were glued to the stage. Adam, who rarely gave half of his attention to Miles' words, was listening with rapt attention. His face was expressionless, but Blake could see a storm raging in his eyes.

Swallowing, Blake took a step back from her friend. She felt fear in the pit of her stomach, which was soon followed by guilt. She shouldn't be afraid of her friend. Adam was a partner and mentor.

Leaving a Shadow as a decoy, Blake turned and fled to the safety of the library.

* * *

Blake had curled up in a corner that was hidden behind boxes and a bookcase. Bane's speech was still going on, but she didn't want to hear any more of it. She hoped her parents wouldn't be upset that she had left.

"I…I don't know what to do…" Blake knew that the new order's intentions meant well, but it didn't agree with her.

She knew that her parents were close allies with Bai Lycannis, but she didn't know how close. They never spoke much of their interactions, but she knew that they were speaking with each other. Blake had oftentimes seen her parents sending messages and meeting late at night or early in the morning. Whenever she asked, they dismissed it as training practice or tactical meetings. Blake knew that Bai was also speaking privately with other members of the guard and some from other divisions.

Blake heard the library door slide open.

"Hey, Blake, the session's over. Your parents wanted me to let you know that they're heading off on another mission." The voice belonged to Adam.

Blake didn't know why, but she stayed hidden. Footsteps echoed as Adam stepped in. A pang of fear struck Blake's heart, and the little girl crouched lower, trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

There was a pause of silence before Adam called out, "Blake, I know you're here. Now's not the time to play hide-and-seek."

Blake, deciding that she was being unreasonable, stood up, causing Adam to jump in surprise.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" he protested.

"S-sorry. The meeting was getting boring, so I thought I could catch up on some reading," the cat Faunus explained, "I heard someone coming, and I didn't want to get in trouble, so…" Her voice trailed off. Adam folded his arms, and his eyes scrutinized her.

"Blake, I know you're lying." Blake shuffled uncomfortably and looked away, her face hidden by shadows.

"I…I was feeling a little troubled, that's all. I just needed peace and quiet." Adam stepped closer to her; his eyebrows furrowed.

"Blake, if there's something wrong, just tell me. Has someone been bothering you?"

"No," Blake replied quickly, "C'mon, we need to get back. I'm sure there'll be a long line for food with the additional members here and all."

Not bothering to wait for a response, Blake turned and headed for the open door. However, Adam's hand shot out and grabbed her elbow. Blake turned to look back at him questioningly.

"Adam…?"

"Blake, if you feel threatened or in danger, just come to me for help, alright? You can depend on me," he stated. Blake nodded wordlessly; she felt better and chastised herself for being so quick to judge.

"Let's go," Adam tightened his grip on her hand and led her along, "Maybe they'll have tuna sandwiches for lunch."

* * *

A month had passed, yet Bane and his followers remained in the compound. They frequented the once barren shooting range and sparring ring. Blake often caught Adam watching their practices and later mimicking their moves with Wilt and Blush - the sword and rifle weapon combination that he had found that night at the store.

However, their presence made Blake feel uneasy. When first observing, she noticed that their battle maneuvers struck at the enemy's critical points, ensuring near instant death. They had completely defaced sparring dummies and left huge gaping holes in the shooting targets.

Blake's parents and Fiona also seemed extremely busy. Their missions were frequent, and they barely had a day of rest. Moreover, they were always partnered with Bai Lycannis and they followed him on rescue and guard missions.

Since their practice spaces were now occupied, Blake and Adam sparred outside in the warm spring weather.

* * *

Adam swung at Blake's shoulder, only for her whole to vanish into a black blur.

"Damn," he cursed and searched for her shape. In their sparring, Blake had used her speed to make herself vanish and leave a copy behind. Tense, Adam shifted his stance and listened for any movement.

Unbeknownst to him, Blake was standing behind him and, like a shadow, mimicking his movements. Thanks to a new sneaking skill learned from Shade, Blake stayed out of Adam's line of vision.

"Where the hell is she?" Adam muttered to himself, and Blake had to stifle a laugh.

Adam's movements wavered, leaving his left side vulnerable. Taking the opportunity, Blake thrusted her fist forward, catching Adam's jaw. Adam was caught off guard and stumbled forward.

Yet, he grabbed her fist and yanked her forward. Caught by surprise, Blake fell forward onto his chest. The impact knocked the wind out of both of them, and Blake nearly crushed her nose against his ribcage.

"Tie," Adam wheezed, "I call this a tie." Lifting her head from the front of his shirt, Blake smirked.

"You just don't want to admit that you lost," she teased. Adam laughed, and she could feel his chest vibrate. Subconsciously, she noted that his shirt smelled like soap and the leather from the training rooms.

"Fine, you win. Where'd you learn that move?"

"Dad taught it to me," Blake replied.

"Budge off," Adam pushed some of her long, wavy hair back, "You're heavy." Blake stuck out her tongue but rolled off of him.

The two children stood up and brushed dirt off their clothes. Blinking, Blake noticed a shape peering out from the window.

"Adam," she tugged on his sleeve and pointed up at the window, "Someone was watching!" However, when Adam turned to look, the shape was gone. Blake frowned.

"They must have gone off…"

"Don't worry," Adam dismissed, "We weren't doing anything wrong. And what can they do? It's not like we're causing trouble." Adam paused and blinked; he seemed to remember something.

"Crap," he cursed, "I forgot. Miles wanted me to pick up a package."

"I'll go with you," Blake volunteered, "I haven't been to the marketplace in a while, and I have some allowance. We could buy some candy." Adam brightened at her suggestion.

"C'mon, then, let's go. I'll race you." Before she could say anything, Adam sped off.

"Adam!" Blake cried indignantly, "That's cheating!" and took off after him.

The two children raced down the dirt path and into the marketplace. The area was fairly busy. People milled around the open street, and the low hum of chatter hung in the air. Blake finally caught up to him when Adam stopped at a vendor.

"Hey, Blake," he asked suddenly, "Isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Yeah, why?" Adam waived the vendor over.

"'Scuse me," he called out, "How much is that spool of ribbon?" He pointed at an amber colored ribbon. The vendor eyed the boy and smiled.

"Half-price. 4 Lien." Adam dug into his pocket and pulled out a five Lien piece. Exchanging the money, the vendor handed him the ribbon.

"Here," Adam handed Blake the spool, "I know it's not much, but I wanted to give you something." The cat-Faunus turned it in her hands.

"Thank you," she said graciously. Blake unwound the ribbon and tied a bow near her left ear. Brushing her hair back, she looked in a nearby mirror. The bow complemented her cat ears and long hair.

"Not bad?" Blake asked shyly, turning to Adam.

"It suits you, makes your ears stand out and everything." Blake fingered the ribbon; Adam was right. It did draw attention to her ears.

"Thanks," she smiled, "It kind of makes me stand out in a crowd, doesn't it?"

"Good, you won't blend into shadow."

The rest of the errand was rather uneventful. Adam and Blake picked up the package and delivered it to Miles. The two children were seated in the library; Blake was reading to Adam when two masked members opened the library door.

"Adam Taurus?" a member inclined his head towards Adam, "The boss wants to see you." Raising an eyebrow, Adam exchanged a confused look with Blake.

"Why?"

"We were just given the order. He wishes to keep his reasons private." Adam slid out of his chair and approached the two men cautiously.

"I guess I'll go," he turned to look back at Blake, "I'll let you know what happens." Blake nodded; her nerves on edge. The "boss" was likely Bane. What kind of business would he want with Adam?

"Be careful, Adam." Adam snorted, but she could see his hands shaking slightly.

"I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry so much." Turning his head back, Adam, with some reluctance, followed the men out into the hall.

Breathing out a deep sigh, Blake placed her head in her arms and waited.

Time inched by. The yellow sunlight changed into an orange glow and then faded. The buzz of the overhead fluorescent lights illuminated the room. Blake never left the library. As the pile of finished books next to her grew, worry began to grow in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't until the clock read 11:45 and her eyes begun to feel heavy when the door slid open.

Blinking tiredly, Blake looked at Adam. He looked exhausted. His head hung, and his feet dragged as he walked. However, with a jolt of surprise, Blake noticed that he was slightly limping, and cuts and bruises littered his arms and legs. Adam slumped against the wall, and Blake hurried to him.

"I'm fine," Adam said tiredly, his voice scratchy and weak, "I'm just…tired. That's all."

"What…what did they do to you?!" Blake cried out indignantly, "Were they trying to punish you? They went too far! You like you were used as a practice dummy or-"

"Blake," he cut her off, "I've been accepted into the new division – the Combat Division."

"What?! You're not even old enough to join as a recruit!" Adam smiled to himself.

"Bane saw us fighting, and he thought my fighting style and skills would help their cause. He's taking me on as an apprentice." Blake's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Whoa…does that mean that you'll be trained personally?"

"Yeah," Adam's eyes shined with pride, "Bane had me fight against some of his top members. I beat almost all of them with Wilt and Blush, and Bane said that he would teach me a special style of fighting." Adam's eyes were brimming with happiness…and determination.

"Those humans…they'll pay! I can finally do something to help the White Fang cause!" Blake flinched but held her ground.

After Bane's speech, she came to the conclusion that her and Adam's views on the nature of White Fang's activities differed. Yet, instead of confronting him, she decided to ignore it. Blake didn't want to cause a rift in their friendship, and, with the recent news, she was glad that she avoided the subject. Their time together was now limited. The combat division's new recruits would be leaving to train in other parts of Remnant. Blake had no idea how much time left.

"When are you leaving?" Adam's smile faltered.

"Two weeks. There's a pier a few miles away, so we're going to take a boat out." Blake wrung her hands together and didn't meet his eyes. Deep down, she felt that this was going to be a bad idea, but she smiled. Blake was happy for Adam; he could make his dream come true.

Against her usual behavior, Blake bent down and wrapped her arms around him. Tentatively, Adam returned the gesture, and the two slid down to sit on the floor.

Blake blinked back tears and placed her head in his shoulder, choosing not to face him. However, Adam could feel the slight dampness on the fabric, but he merely fingered the ends of her long hair. They avoided eye contact and kept silent, just taking in each other's presence.

The two children stayed like that for a long time. After Blake composed her emotions, she lifted her head.

"Promise you'll write to me, or send a message, okay?" she whispered in to his ear, her voice shaky. Breathing out an internal sigh of relief, Adam's smile returned.

"I won't ever forget you."

* * *

The two weeks had passed by slowly. Blake spent as much time as she could with Adam, from practicing sparring to reading to him. The day before his departure, they spent the night in the library. Blake read to him until her voice became hoarse.

The departure was uneventful. Before boarding the covered truck, Adam, with Wilt and Blush clutched in his hand, turned and hugged her, reaffirming his promise to write. Swallowing back a lump in her throat, Blake had stated that she would continue training so that they will have another match sometime in the future.

Adam left, vowing that he would be the first person to guard her when she became a diplomat.

Once the bus had turned the corner, Blake collapsed to her knees, and an empty feeling grew in her chest, like something had just been ripped away. The illusions had vanished, leaving behind cold reality.

* * *

At the age of ten, Blake lost her friend to the war.

**After a two month hiatus, I'm BAAACCCCK. Although, looking back, this chapter feels like there's a bit too much melodrama. I'll work on that, but right now I'm busy with another story. So, this will take a back seat until I can get it finished. I will try to finish this before Season 3 is released, but no promises.**


	6. The Day It Ended Part I

Chapter 5 – The Day It Ended Part I

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead." Fiona crossed Blake's room and tore open the curtains. The morning sunlight streamed in, causing the eleven year old to stir. Blake sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"C'mon, breakfast is ready. Shade and Luna are coming back from a guard mission today. Don't you want to go back to the compound?" Eyes adjusting to the light, Blake frowned and shrugged.

"Whatever's convenient, I guess," she replied. It had been two months since Adam's departure, and Blake had started to avoid going to the headquarters. Adam's presence had brought loudness and excitement; he had something to do. Now, it was quiet – too quiet. Blake half expected him to burst into the library and demand that she read another story to him.

Instinctively, Blake reached out for her amber ribbon and tied it in her hair.

Fiona poked her head in.

"Why don't we visit at noon? You could take a couple books from the library; I'm sure no one would care."

"Okay," Blake replied and began to dress. Reaching into the dresser, Blake pulled out black pants, a grey t-shirt, and a black coat. Taking a glance in the mirror, she noted that her hair was starting to get a bit too long; it hung past her ribcage in thick black waves, making a bit harder to handle.

"Fiona, can you cut my hair like Mom's?" Luna's hair hung slightly above her chin in a bob that framed her face.

"Ask your parents!" Fiona called back, "That length is too short. Enjoy your long hair while you still can." Blake moved to sit at the dining table. The cat Faunus placed her head on her hands and looked up at Fiona.

"How short should it be?" Blake continued the small talk while watching Fiona move about the kitchen.

"About shoulder length, I guess. How's your training going?" Blake sighed.

"It's slowed down after Adam left. I've just been copying your, Mom's, and Dad's fighting moves." Fiona shrugged.

"Sorry, kiddo. You know most of the hand to hand stuff, and Luna and Shade want to wait until you're an official member first before teaching you about any weapon beyond a switchblade."

"Yeah…" Blake replied dully, "I guess…" Even when training her with a switchblade, Blake's parents never let her keep it, always taking it back once they finished a training session.

"Hey…You've done a great job with your Aura and Semblance," Fiona reassured her, "You've been able to summon them instantly, and they're starting to have substance. I'm sure, once you've had official training, you could make them move and fight for you."

Blake brightened at the prospect; that would be vital for successful combat. Fiona presented her with a plate of eggs and toast.

"I'm going to change out of my pajamas," she called from her room, "Give me a shout if there's anyone at the door."

Blake chewed her breakfast slowly, mentally counting the number of rings on the wooden table.

"Here," Fiona stepped out, wearing dark blue jeans that clung to her legs, a white tank top, and a forest green cardigan. Tying her russet hair in a low ponytail, Fiona cleared away the empty plates and cups.

"It's been a while since I've last dressed out," she commented while tying on a pair of boots, "C'mon, Blake, I don't want to leave you alone in the house, so we're going on patrol." Blake's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Fiona shrugged, "You're old enough to know not to get in the way, and you should get some experience on how Grimm move and fight." Fiona reached in a closet and pulled out a rifle, a pistol, a few throwing knives, and a cleaver sword.

Noticing Blake's surprise at the number of weapons, Fiona smiled and shrugged.

"Grimm are tricky, you can never be too careful," Fiona handed Blake one of the knives, "For self-defense. You know where to aim, right?" Blake nodded and pointed at her chest and throat.

"Here," Fiona tossed Blake a grey backpack, "I'm going to be carrying most of the weapons, so you carry the field kit." She pulled out a belt and began strapping the knives and pistol holster onto the worn, black leather. Fiona preached over and placed a long throwing knife in a side pocket.

Blake shrugged on the backpack and was surprised to find that it was much heavier than she expected.

"What's in this thing?" Blake asked. Fiona smiled.

"I remember asking Luna the same thing when I first put that thing on. It's basically the essentials and then some. C'mon, I'll tell you the basics of Grimm patrol while we're heading to the spot." Fiona and Blake moved to the front door and began tying on their boots.

Opening the door, Blake breathed in the late spring air. It was a clear, sunny day with a light breeze; summer would come soon. She noticed that the Belladonna flowers were just beginning to bloom in the front yard flowerbed.

Cat ears twitching in anticipation, Blake followed Fiona out the front yard and down the dirt road.

"Okay, have Luna and Shade taught you basic wilderness survival strategies?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, I know most of it, except for weapons maintenance and how to fight off Grimm," Blake looked up at Fiona hopefully, "Will I learn how to hunt them today?" Fiona chucked and shook her head.

"Nah, that's a job for the Hunters and Huntresses. White Fang doesn't bother with those creatures unless they're a threat to fellow Faunus or an obstacle in a mission."

They reached the edge of the forest. The trees shook ominously in the wind, casting dark shadows over the narrow, twisting path that lead away from the Faunus village and out into the unknown. Blake hadn't been allowed near the area; she usually played in the woods, which were patrolled daily, near the White Fang headquarters. She remembered that, as a child, Blake's parents warned her to never enter the forest. They told her stories of monsters that lurked in the shadows and preyed on the unlucky souls who ventured in.

"If you have to go in, stay on the path" Shade had told her, "You have to stick to the path. Otherwise, you could get lost."

"Fiona," Blake tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, "Are we going to stick to the path?" Fiona looked a little sheepish, but she shook her head.

"No, we'll follow the path for a while, but we'll be going off…" She patted Blake's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. I've done this since I've started being a member. I know how to protect us. Just stay with me."

Looking up at the ominous darkness nervously, Blake's hand clenched around the hilt of the knife, and she stepped into the forest.

The two Faunus were silent as they walked down the dirt path. Blake's ears listened for any noises.

"Y'know," Fiona began, "Blake, Luna and Shade were going to ask you this, but I guess my curiosity got the best of me. If you could do anything besides joining White Fang, what would you do?"

Blake frowned at the odd question, and her gaze flicked to Fiona's face. It was expressionless, but she could sense tenseness in her voice. It took her a moment to think about her answer.

"I've never considered anything else."

"Still," Fiona urged, "What if? Everyone has a backup." Blake felt distinctly uncomfortable. Why were Fiona and her parents concerned? Did they doubt her loyalty to White Fang? Were they worried that she might desert?

"I…I guess I would do any task to help the Faunus cause." Fiona's lips quirked up in a small smile.

"You remind me of when I was your age. I admire your tenacity. If you were only a little bit older, you'd already be a full-fledged member." Blake felt at ease at her compliment and relaxed a bit.

There was a slight rustle, and they snapped to attention. A nearby bush's branches rustle, and, with horror, Blake saw a dark body lined with armor as white as bone and orange eyes. Without any hesitation, Fiona raised the rifle and pulled the trigger.

There was a terrible shriek and a splattering sound. The black shape slumped forward, and, to Blake's shock, the body began to sizzle. Foul vapors rose from the corpse, which began to disappear.

"That was a Grimm," Fiona stated solemnly, "They're the hunters of Remnant. Tell me, Blake, how much do you know about the Grimm?"

"They attack humans and their creations," Blake answered, remembering a passage from a book she once read, "but they don't bother with other animals."

"Yeah you're right. Their main target is humans, but they will also go after Faunus," Fiona contemplated to herself, "I wonder what makes us then. We're half-human and half-animal. I wonder…" Fiona sighed and gripped the sword.

"You, know, Grimm don't actually need to eat to survive."

"Huh? Then why do they attack us?" Blake asked. Fiona's eyes clouded with an unknown emotion.

"Some say that they're Remnant's way or ridding the world of man," Fiona ducked her head, so her bangs covered her eyes. There was an uneasy silence before Fiona lifted her head once more.

"Blake, I'm going to tell you some important information. You must never forget this, okay?"

Blake nodded.

"Have I ever told you why I joined White Fang?"

"You saw Faunus being treated badly back in your hometown. You wanted to help…" Blake trailed off as Fiona shrugged.

"Yeah, but there's another reason. Have you heard of Grimm attacks?"

"No."

"Grimm attack villages. They kind of gang up and attack as a group. Villages sometimes survive, but the chances are pretty slim without a kingdom's interference."

Fiona swallowed and looked out into the forest.

"Villages sometimes are able to fight them off, but the Grimm always come back," she continued, "they're attracted to negative emotions. Blake, when fighting Grimm, don't ever be afraid. The Grimm will sense that, and they will hunt you."

"Fiona, did the Grimm do something to your own village?" Blake's voice was quiet and hesitant, knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Fiona sounded like she was fighting back tears, "I was only an infant, so I don't remember. But, they got my family, my parents, my brothers, and my sister. I guess they were full, or I was under so much rubble that they couldn't shift through. Still…" Blake saw Fiona trying to suppress a shiver, "No one knows how long I was under the rubble when some Hunters were able to hear my cries."

"What happened after?" This was the first time Blake had ever heard Fiona mention anything about her past.

"I was deposited at an orphanage, and I stayed there until I ran away to join White Fang," Fiona frowned to herself, "The caretaker didn't like Faunus, so I had to manage the Faunus children by myself."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Fiona smiled sadly at Blake.

"That's my story. Not very pleasant, is it? Well, that's all behind me now. I shouldn't dwell on the past, or what could have been." Fiona cocked her gun. "We better move on, or we'll attract Grimm."

* * *

Fiona and Blake treaded through the forest for about another hour. Other than the first shooting, they hadn't encountered any Grimm. Eventually, the two Faunus reached the end of the path. In front of them was a weathered stone wall which looked like it was originally part of a quarry.

"Well," Fiona dusted off her clothes, "That's the end of the road. Time to turn back."

"What's beyond the wall, Fiona?" Blake inquired, "Are there more Grimm beyond there?" Fiona shrugged.

"No one knows. You'd need a grappling hook to get over; going around it takes too long. Anyways, we have alternate routes to go west, even though they take longer than usual."

Suddenly, Blake heard a faint noise, but it was beginning to grow louder.

"Fiona? Do you-"

"Yeah, I don't think it's a Grimm." The air around them began to pick up, and the faint buzz turned into a loud _whirring_ sound. Wordlessly, Fiona grabbed Blake's arm and led her to the nearby bushes. Taking shelter, they looked out from the branches at the sky. Nervously, Fiona clicked the safety off her rifle.

A large shadow passed by overhead. Squinting, Blake thought that it was a large bird but soon realized that it was an air carrier. However, it looked nothing like the ones that belonged to White Fang.

The carrier passed as quickly as it came, and the forest was soon quiet again.

Stepping out from the bushes, Fiona looked at the treetops suspiciously.

"Fiona, was that plane one of ours?" Blake asked, "That model doesn't look like the ones we use."

"Not sure…" Fiona replied absentmindedly, "I heard the other divisions got equipment upgrades, but new carriers are a bit beyond the budget." She glanced at her watch.

"I guess your parents would be arriving back right now. Huh," she scratched her head, "I guess the plane's just dropping them off. No one else knows the headquarters' location."

Blake looked at the horizon suspiciously.

"Did you see the emblem on the plane?" Blake asked.

"Can't say I did…"Fiona muttered, "I saw something painted on it, but it was moving so fast that I couldn't get a clear view."

"Should we be getting back?" Fiona glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, in a minute, I'm going to scope the area. Stay here, and if you see anything, give me a call, alright? There's two radios in your backpack." Blake quickly fished them out of her bag and handed one to Fiona.

Nodding, Fiona waved and vanished amongst the trees.

Alone, Blake tried to quell the nervousness growing in the pit of her stomach. The forest was still. The wind stopped blowing, and the birds had stopped singing.

"Wait," Blake thought, "Why are there no birds?" She remembered a piece of advice Shade had once given her. _If you're in a forest and the birds stop singing, something is causing them to leave._

Suddenly, the radio buzzed.

"Hey, Blake," Fiona's voice was muffled by static, "I'm coming back. Something's off. I would have encountered at least five Grimm by now. They've vanished."

"Fiona, the birds have stopped singing," Blake responded fearfully, "I don't have a good feeling. Let's leave."

"I'm coming," Blake could hear the rustle of leaves with every harried step that Fiona took, "Stay on the line. Do you know when they stopped?"

"No, I just noticed a few seconds ago."

"Shoot, I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings after that plane flew by. I should have noticed something."

Fiona burst out of the bushes, startling Blake. The two Faunus locked eyes, nodded at each other, and sprinted down the dirt path.

"Keep an eye out for anything," Fiona breathed as they ran, "We can't get ambushed. The village may be in danger."

Nodding, Blake tried her best to keep up with Fiona.

They hurtled down the path; the wind whistling in their ears. The trees became a green blur, and Blake soon saw the edge of the forest.

Then, the smell of smoke hit Blake's nose. Something was on fire.

"Fiona!"

"Yeah, I smell it too." Fiona paused and thought hard. "Blake, I need you to climb up that tree and get a good look."

Blake raced up the tree. Parting the leaves aside, what she saw make her heart drop.

Instead of where the village was supposed to be, Blake saw orange flames rising from charred buildings.

"Oh no…" she breathed and jumped down, "Fiona! The village is on fire!" Something flashed in Fiona's eyes.

"Blake," she said sharply, "Go back to the house."

"What?! But, Mom and Dad-"

"I'm going into the village to find them," Fiona continued, "I need you to grab the envelope from your father's nightstand and hide in the closet. Stay hidden." Fiona looked at the rising smoke.

"Here," she handed Blake the pistol from her holster, "Aim carefully before shooting. Grimm are making their way to the village, and they might have a go at our house." Fiona was about to turn and run, but Blake grabbed the back of her shirt.

"You'll come back, right?" Blake's eyes were wide with terror and glistening with unshed tears "You're just going in to find Mom and Dad. They'll be okay, right?" Fiona avoided eye contact.

"Blake," she said lowly, "I can't guarantee anything. Stay safe and take care of yourself, no matter what happens. Use good judgment and consider your options carefully." Without another word, Fiona turned and ran down the path towards the rising smoke.

Numbly, Blake blinked away her tears and ran back to her home. The orange flames lit up the sky with a bright orange.

Blake threw the front door open, locked and bolted it quickly, and hurtled towards her parents' bedroom. Sure enough, an envelope with the Belladonna symbol was sitting on the nightstand. Hastily, she shoved the envelope into her bag and made for the closet.

Slamming the door shut, Blake crawled to the back wall and curled up in the corner, under hanging coats. Hands shaking, she held the gun in her trembling grasp and pointed it at the closet door. If something tried to get in, she would shoot through the door and hopefully kill it.

Time passed slowly, yet Blake remained crouched against the wall. Her arms were sore, and the darkness made her feel drowsy. Without anything to do, Blake tried to find solace in her thoughts. She remembered the times before Adam had left. Were things that lighthearted and carefree? Yet, when he showed an interest in the combat division, why did she run from him? Blake sighed and closed her tired eyes. How long had Fiona been gone?

With a chill of fear, her mind began to assume the worst. Had Fiona been caught and killed by Grimm? And what of her parents? With good luck, they hadn't arrived yet when the fire started. On the other hand…Blake shuddered.

It couldn't hurt to take a peek, could it? Just a glance outside the window to see. Finger on the trigger, Blake stood and, as quietly as she could, opened the closet door.

The room was undisturbed; it was exactly as she left it. Blake crept to the front window and peered outside. Smoke made the landscape hazy, but she could make out the outline of the village. Squinting, Blake held back a gasp of horror. Black shapes were moving around the area – Grimm. Suddenly, Blake noticed a white shape in her front yard.

Bai Lycannis lay collapsed near her front door, and blood was flowing from his chest.

Without any hesitation, Blake threw open the front door and rushed out to aid him.

"Mr. Lycannis," Blake gasped, "Wake up." The smoke stung her eyes and made her cough. The White Fang leader remained unresponsive. Blake gripped his shoulders and began to drag him back into the house. He was quite heavy. She was just over the threshold, when she saw two red pinpricks.

Instantly, she came to the horrid realization that it was a Grimm, and it had noticed her.

"N-no…" she breathed and heaved Mr. Lycannis over the threshold. Slamming the door, Blake's eyes darted for anything she could use to defend the home. The door behind her shuddered; the Grimm was trying to get in.

Blake clicked the safety off the gun and peered out. The Grimm, fortunately, was midsized and lacked any bone armor that she had seen in books.

"Just one bullet," she murmured, "Just one shot to the head." The gun shook, but she managed to aim and fire. There was a shriek and a spurt of blood, and the Grimm fell to its side.

However, it was not dead. The Grimm let out a low moaning cry and tried to get up. Against her will, Blake felt sympathy tug at her heartstrings. The Grimm, no matter how sinister, was a living being. By killing it, she would be taking a life. Blake could either shoot or simply leave it wounded but alive. The Grimm seemed to sense her hesitation and let out a pitiful cry.

"The Grimm is playing you, kid," a voice spoke. Blake turned to see the White Fang leader trying to sit up against the wall.

"Grimm are bright," he continued, "They adapt instantly and learn how to play their pursuers. You should kill it before it finds a way into the house." Blake looked back at the Grimm; its red eyes simply stared at her.

Swallowing, Blake lifted the gun and aimed.

"They…they don't feel pain, do they?" she asked softly. Bai sighed.

"No one knows, but it's either us or the Grimm. That is the cruelty of the world." Blake closed her eyes and fired, and a piercing shriek cut through the air. Opening her eyes, Blake looked at the scene in front of her.

Part of the Grimm's skull had shattered, and its blood was pouring out. Yet, the most hauntingly of all, the Grimm's lifeless red eyes were fixed on Blake, staring into her soul.

"Here, can you hand me some gauze to dress my wound?" he asked. Blake silently brought out the first aid kid and pulled out the gauze. Looking closer, however, Blake saw that the wound would need far more medical attention than just gauze.

The White Fang leader's left arm was littered with deep bite marks. Moreover, there was a large gash stretching across his chest, just barely missing his heart. Fortunately, it appeared to be relatively shadow and had stopped bleeding.

"I think my foot has also been broken," Lycannis commented casually, "After all, I did fall from a great height."

"You fell? What happened?" Blake asked as she began to disinfect the bites. Lycannis sighed.

"I got word of the Grimm attack and raced to get here. My guard however…" he frowned and looked pensive, "My guard disappeared while I was running. I didn't notice that they were gone until I encountered an Ursa. I managed to get away, but I fell down the slope."

"Are they still lost?" Blake asked worriedly, "Do they have radios with them?" Lycannis shook his head.

"I don't think getting lost was the reason." The tone of his voice made her worries grow and fester.

"Were you able to see the emblem on the plane?" she asked. He snapped to attention.

"What plane?" he asked sharply, "I have not been told this."

"A plane flew by a few hours ago," Blake explained, "It didn't look like the ones we usually use, so Fiona and I thought it belonged to the other division. They would be taking the last mission back here." Bai Lycannis shook his head in disbelief.

"No…The last mission came back late last night," he growled, "This is sabotage!"

"What?" Blake asked in shock, "Who would want to do that? Do you think it was the human government?"

"No," he gnashed his teeth together, "This location is top secret. Someone within White Fang is a traitor!" Blake gasped.

"Fiona!" she cried, "Fiona ran to the village! She'll be targeted!"

"Your caretakers were involved with me," Lycannis mumbled, "I did this…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you," he apologized, "It is top secret and knowing will put you in danger."

"What? Mr. Lycannis, please, I know I'm still a child," Blake pleaded, "But the people I love and care about are in danger. Please, sir, tell me what is going on! Why would you suspect traitors, and why would my parents be targeted if they are only following your orders?!"

"Child, White Fang is not the united organization you know. There is much discord in its shadows."

"Then tell me!" Blake argued, "If you're not going to then how can we do anything about the attack?! How can we end it or help the injured if we don't know who to put our trust in?!" Lycannis observed her silently.

"You're quite mature for a child," he commented slowly, "I recall Shade had mentioned that you were studying to be a diplomat for White Fang. We shall compromise. I will tell you some of the details, but you are still too young to know the full extent of White Fang's situation."

"Fine," Blake relented, "What do we do after?" Lycannis glanced out the window.

"Let me rest a moment; I'm not much use in this injured state. But," he reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a syringe of morphine and a bottle of energy supplement, "I will be more mobile once this painkiller takes effect. Then, we must make our way to the village. They need as much help as they can get." After saying this, he uncapped the needle and plunged it into his thigh. Grimacing, Blake looked away.

"Young one," Mr. Lycannis began, "All sentient beings are corrupted by power. The only ones who can lead well are the ones who have no desire for it." Blake frowned at his cryptic words.

"As you know, White Fang is controlled by one leader."

"You, right?" The wolf Faunus nodded.

"Yes, I hold main control of White Fang, However," his eyes darkened, "The three division leaders also have control of various factions within White Fang. Before, everything went smoothly, until…" He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "I made a mistake. One of the leaders retired, so I decided to promote a young member instead of an older, more experienced, leader. The new leader had different ideals on the nature of White Fang's activities."

"Why didn't you demote him?"

"I wanted to, but he was charismatic. He soon gained many new followers. If I demoted him, there would be widespread backlash, and the whole organization of White Fang would crumble. I… I decided to try to keep the peace instead of outing the root of the problem. Well," he sighed dejectedly, "I was too passive and look where that's landed me."

"There has to be a way to solve this," Blake said desperately, "Mr. Lycannis, has the morphine taken effect?"

The wolf Faunus turned is leg and tried to stand.

"Mostly," he grunted, "Now's probably the best time to start towards the village." He took a few steps, hobbled, regained his balance, and stood upright again. Without any explanation, he reached into the closet and slung on another field backpack.

"Yes," Mr. Lycannis muttered, "I can trust you to keep this information secret. Could you please hand me that gun and sword, Miss Belladonna?" Heart pounding with adrenaline, Blake handed him the weapons.

"We better take more ammo," Mr. Lycannis mused, and he grabbed two extra guns and another pack of ammunition.

"Keep behind me," he ordered, "Watch our backs, and use your Semblance to escape if things go bad, alright?" Reluctantly, she nodded, slipped on her backpack, and reloaded the pistol.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," Blake replied confidently, and they stepped out the front door.

**I didn't expect to get so many favorites and response in the previous chapter! Anyways, this all takes place in the course of a day, and I decided to split the chapter in two. Otherwise, it'd be too long and too much happening at once. I hope you guys like this one! **

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	7. The Day It Ended Part II

***kicks down door* I'M BAAAAACK!**

**Again, I am SO sorry for the long hiatus! College and life got in the way, and I decided to wait a little to write more before posting so I could get a good grip on what is expected for Adam's character.**

**Incidentally, season 3 happened and all of my headcanons for Adam were smashed into smithereens...(How could you do this to us RoosterTeeth?). The whole episode left me really discouraged, mainly by the FNDM's attitude towards Tauradonna shippers and a lot of hate they've been receiving. Also, pre-med courses are starting to take their toll, and I'm usually too unmotivated to write after studying, lol.**

**But, as I (slowly) was writing my Hetalia crossover, I logged on to DeviantArt and noticed someone had left me a really nice message. (Thanks so much for the encouragement!) that alerted me to check my account...**

**HOLY COW, GUYS! I had no clue that this had gotten popular in my absence. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Seriously, I was having a bad day until I found out about this; I couldn't stop smiling after!**

**For now, I'm going to try my best to post when a new chapter is written, but please be prepared for long waiting intervals! (Finals are in a month...)**

**I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep your eyes peeled for the next update! :)**

**Chapter 6 – The Day It Ended Part II**

As soon as they had stepped out into the main road, the smoke had made it impossible to see five meters ahead.

"Shoot," Lycannis cursed and popped the safety off his shotgun, "We're sitting ducks out here." Blake's hand automatically went for her knife. Cat ears alert, she tried to detect any sound.

"C'mon, we better tread carefully." As quietly as possible, they continued down the dirt road. The air was thick and silent, setting the two Faunus on edge.

Blake's golden eyes scanned the area; she couldn't see anything. But, whether caused by paranoia or fear, she knew that there was another Grimm's presence somewhere, lurking and waiting to strike.

Suddenly, Lycannis fired off into the smoke. The sound echoed, and something fell to the ground.

"They know we're here," he muttered under his breath, "but they have easier prey at the village. We're just their entertainment."

"The Grimm are…toying with us?" it was hard to imagine an animal – no, a monster – to have such malice.

Blake gulped. Her eyes stung, and the smoke made the back of her throat feel scratchy. The reality of the situation just hit her. There was the chance that she might not ever see her family again. The thought brought forth a sharp jab of panic in her chest, constricting her lungs and making it hard to breathe.

The White Fang leader fired another shot into the smoky haze; another body fell.

"We're getting close…" he muttered under his breath, "I can hear the fire." Blake strained her ears, and, sure enough, she could hear the crackle of wood.

However, she could smell something sweet…like smoked meat – burned flesh. Gagging, she breathed through her mouth and tried not to think about it. But, the thoughts of her parents persisted, and Blake wanted to see them more than ever.

The smoke got thicker, but she soon saw a large building looming overhead. It was the White Fang headquarters set ablaze, and the screams of the trapped and injured would forever be seared onto her mind.

"N…no…" she breathed; the flames reflecting in her golden eyes, "Wh…why…" The sound of gunshots were heard in the distance, and Blake could hear the animalistic roars of Grimm ring in her eardrums.

Lycannis cursed and raced around to the entrance, but it was sealed off by burning wood. Something seemed to go through the White Fang leader's mind as he stalked off a few meters away. He turned and looked back at the entrance.

"I can't get in," he snarled, "Dang it!" He let out a wounded howl full of misery and pain.

"I should have stopped this!" he snapped.

"NO! NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

The sight of the White Fang leader looking defeated made panic rise in Blake's chest. What was happening? Was this an attack? She was about to approach him but saw a shape move from the corner of her eye.

"Mr. Lycannis, WATCH OUT!" However, he was too slow. Before the leader could move a Grimm lunged at him from the smoke.

"NO!" Blake did the only thing she could think of; she raised the gun and fired. The bullet whizzed by Lycannis and caught the Grimm in the skull. The next thing she knew, the Grimm's dark blood was staining her clothes. The monster slumped down, dead.

Breathing heavily, Lycannis nodded at her. The leader took one last look at the burning building before turning to her.

"We need to get out of here," he said quietly, "There's nothing else we can do…"

"What?" Blake couldn't believe her ears, "What about the villagers, everyone else? My…" Yet, Lycannis seemed to ignore her as he strode past.

"Fiona left to find your parents. Right?"

"Y-yeah…are they…" Lycannis continued walking, ignoring Blake.

"We need to get out of here first," the tone of his voice was void of any emotion. Blake could tell he was deliberately avoiding her question; it scared her.

Blake's eyes turned towards the burning headquarters, and she could feel something terrible pierce her heart. Blake knew, then, that she would never see her parents or Fiona again.

Blake could feel her throat close up, and tears sting her eyes. All of a sudden, a hollowness grew in her. It was gut-wrenching, and she could feel acid burn the back of her throat. The horrid feeling of realization was choking her, and Blake could feel her mind completely shut down.

She wanted to die – to be with her parents.

"No…" Blake's arm fell limp to her side, "No…Mom…Dad…"

The smoke burned her eyes to the point where tears couldn't come out. Blake didn't want this to happen. She was orphaned too young. Her parents wouldn't be there to watch her grow up.

Blake image, the one of growing up with her parents, was gone. There would be no more birthdays celebrated together, no more hugs from her father, kisses from her mother. There would be no more "congratulations" or "good job" whenever she blocked a direct blow. Shade and Luna wouldn't be there for her indictment into White Fang or her first speech as its diplomat. In a second, a happy future was gone, and all Blake could see was herself wandering along empty alleyways, tired, hungry…and alone.

The bright happiness was gone up in smoke.

Lycannis looked away with a pained look on his face. By now, Blake's eyes were covered with tears, but she stubbornly tried to rub them away.

"We need to move," he said gently, "We can't do anything. It's no use being here." Numbly, Blake nodded and followed.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot in the distance. Lyannis looked up. Then, he tore off towards the source of the sound; Blake was hot on his heels.

Within her; Blake felt a tiny spark of hope. Perhaps, her parents somehow managed to escape.

As they neared closer to the sound of gunfire, Blake could see a singular shape move amongst the smoke and flame – it had a large, bushy tail.

Before Lycannis could stop her, she cried out "Fiona". The figure turned, and light brown locked on to amber.

"Blake!" As soon as the words left Fiona's mouth, a Grimm leapt up from behind and tackled her to the ground.

Instantly, without hesitation, Blake raised her pistol and fired. The bullet embedded itself in the Grimm's neck, and it let out a dying howl.

For that spilt second, Blake felt a thrill. She was glad that the Grimm was dead as she eyed the carcass with hatred.

Fiona shot to her feet and raced towards the White Fang leader and the little girl.

"Sir," Fiona was breathing heavily and blood flowed from her wounds, "There's…"

"This is an attack," he spat, "There's nothing we can do here." For a moment, Fiona looked taken aback before she looked at him with desperation.

"What do we do…" she said, "Do we run?" Lycannis looked like he was thinking long and hard.

"Yes… you do. I'll call for back up. You two head for the coast. I'm sure there's a boat for you two to get on. You need to leave Menagerie and get to the other station at Mistral's coast. Tell them you're one of the survivors from the Menagerie attack." He glanced down at Blake.

"Your parents didn't die in vain," and he turned away.

"What are you going to do, Mr. Lycannis?" Blake asked. However, the leader didn't turn back and simply walked into the smoke.

Blake turned back towards Fiona. She felt exhausted and barely had the energy to stand on her own two feet. The fox Faunus looked away.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here."

"Fiona, Mom and Dad…" To Blake's shock, Fiona's chest shook; she was concealing her sobs.

"Blake…I don't think we'll see them again." That was the final nail in the coffin. Blake looked down and tried to process this new information. But, she felt as if she were closed off in the darkness as the tiny ray of hope left her.

Wordlessly, Fiona led her out of the village and back to the Belladonna home. No Grimm stood in their path. In the back of her mind, Blake wondered if they were at the village, terrorizing the residents.

Blake wanted to do something, but the child felt helpless. Moreover, she was still reeling from the fact that…

Blake could feel a new wave of tears sting her eyes.

"There's a supply train somewhere," Fiona's voice was hoarse, "Blake, do you still have that envelope with you?" Blake handed her the letter, expecting Fiona to tear it open and read its contents. However, the fox Faunus reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. Instantly, the paper was set aflame.

"Fiona!"

"I can't leave any evidence behind," her voice was pained, "That was what your parents wanted me to do if they…" She swallowed. "I'm sure there's a grappling hook in the closet, Blake."

And, with that, she retrieved the hook from the closet, grabbed Blake's hand, and led her out into the forest.

For the rest of the journey, Blake vaguely acknowledged Fiona using the grappling hook to pull them up the large stone wall. Then, they walked for who knows how long. Fiona left a trail of blood from her wounds.

Then, when it was nearly dusk, Fiona had located a supply train and crawled into one of the boxcars.

As soon as her feet landed onto the floor, Fiona collapsed with a groan. Blake went to her and pulled out bandages from her back pack. It was then, Blake realized, that she had carried the pistol with her throughout the entire ordeal.

With a sharp pang, Blake remembered that her parents had forbidden her to go anywhere near guns.

But instead of dropping it, Blake calmly placed it to the side and tended to Fiona.

The Fox faunus looked battered as if she had been through hell. Though, Blake was sure that the words rang true to her.

Calmly, Blake peeled away the cardigan and began to dress her wounds, careful of aggravating any clots.

Fiona was right – there was no time to grieve.

* * *

The next thing Blake remembered, Fiona was nudging her awake and quietly asking her to eat something. The wind ruffled Blake's long, black hair, and she opened her amber eyes.

Yawning, Blake sat up and found that the supply train was moving. The forest sped by in a green blur, and the moon cast long shadows in its ivory light.

"Blake," Fiona held a bottle of water out to her, "You need to drink something, or you'll get dehydrated." Blake took the water and gulped it down, hoping that it would cleanse the taste of smoke that still lingered on her tongue.

"Fiona…" Blake looked down at her dirt-covered hands, "What do we do now?" Fiona sighed.

"I'm going have to go to the station in Vytal and get reassigned. You…" Fiona looked at Blake carefully, "I'm not going to get separated from you; I promised Luna and Shade that I'll take care of you if something happened to them. I'll list you as my dependent, and you'll probably stay at the station while I'm on missions."

Blake nodded solemnly. Yesterday's events still lingered in the back of her mind, giving her a dull headache.

Fiona sighed, wincing at the bandaged gash over her arms and stomach.

"Mom…Dad…was it quick? Did they suffer?" Fiona looked away as a incomprehensible look cast over her face.

"Go back to sleep, Blake," she said, "I'll wake you in the morning."

**Well, that was dramatic. I initially had a lot more traumatizing things for Blake to see, but I wanted to keep this as close to her character development as possible. And, to those of you guys who were hoping to see Adam, I'm going to warn you that he's not going to be here for the next 3-4 chapters. "From Shadow" is primarily focused on Blake's character, but you will see a lot of Adam and Blake interaction when they re-unite!**

**Also, as a forewarning, please do not post "so-and-so ship is better" or "you're supporting abuse". You like your ships, and I like mine. If you do not like this fanfiction, there is a "back" button on your web browser. I was reluctant to continue this story because of the fandom hate, but encouragement and support helped me keep going. Therefore, please do not bash the author or the fanfic! It's impolite, and I don't think you'd like it if someone said the same thing to you!**

**To end this on a positive note, thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! I hope you will like what I have in store for our favorite Faunus!**

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	8. Roan

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS! Really, I appreciate it so much! Also, if you guys would like to contact me, just send me a message through fanfiction or my deviantart account (my username is "raining-indigo" and feel free to read my hetalia reader-inserts while you're there ;) ) **

**I noticed that a lot of you guys were wondering why Bai didn't go with Blake and Fiona. There's a good reason that will be explained in the next chapter! You'll have to wait just a bit longer, sorry!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7 – Roan

Fiona had said that the train would reach a seaside town within the next month. In the meantime, they were left to fend for themselves.

Although Fiona was able to use her Aura to heal, a majority of her injuries had left scars over her body. One, in particular, stretched across her left cheek, marring her beautiful features. Unfortunately, she was unable to use her Semblance to conceal the mark. Moreover, the efforts to heal herself had left Fiona drained and feverish. Even though it was midsummer, Fiona shivered in her sleep, and, when she thought Blake wasn't looking, Fiona would cough up blood.

For days, Blake simply stayed in the boxcar, watching the green scenery fly. However, she was wary of any Grimm. Grimm attacks on trains were not common but not rare. On the rare occasions that the train would stop, Blake ventured out and collected water and berries.

One day, Blake was awakened by Fiona shaking her shoulder. It was nighttime, but fireflies lit the night. At first, Blake didn't recognize her; she had used her semblance to change her hair into a mane of tawny curls and her olive skin to a sun-kissed tan. Yet, the scar still remained – the only way Blake could identify her.

"Hey, we're here," the fox faunus said, "I'm going to need you to put this over your head, so no one recognizes you. I'm sure Lycannis forged some info, but we can't risk anything." She tossed her raggedy cardigan towards her.

Blinking, Blake nodded and placed it over her head, concealing her ears. Her long, black hair, which had been braided and tied with Adam's golden ribbon, was tucked under her shirt.

Cautiously, Fiona poked her head out and grabbed Blake's hand.

"Ok," she whispered, "I think I see someone walking down here."

"Is it an inspector?"

Fiona didn't answer.

"On count of three…one…two…three!" The two faunus sprang from the boxcar and darted towards the forest. Blake could hear the person let out a cry of surprise, but they were long gone.

After a few minutes, Fiona began to slow down to a brisk walk.

"Someone should be waiting in a clearing for us," she explained, "I'll greet them while you hide. I'll signal you when it's safe to come out."

Soon enough, the clearing came into view, and Fiona gestured for Blake to hide behind a set of bushes. Peering out from behind the leaves, Blake observed the scene carefully.

Eventually, a figure appeared at the other side of the clearing. Blake squinted her golden eyes and tried to identify the stranger.

It was a faunus with antlers protruding from his hairline. For a moment, Blake was reminded of Adam, but as he approached, Blake could tell this person lacked Adam's raw intensity that emanated from his presence.

No, this person appeared rather timid as he cautiously approached Fiona.

"Are you the shapeshifter?" he asked, "I've been sent here to smuggle her and her cousin to the Mistral station." Nodding, Fiona gestured for Blake to leave her hiding spot. The faunus even flinched at Blake's appearance.

"Yes," she agreed, "It's us." Fiona relaxed her Semblance, her hair returning to russet and her skin lightening. The stranger relaxed.

"We should go," he stated, sounding more confident, "I'm Roan, and I'm stationed in the White Fang shipyards. I'm supposed to be navigating a cargo boat tomorrow. We need to hurry."

"Of course," Fiona turned to look at Blake, "C'mon. We need to be there by sunrise."

* * *

Roan was fortunately very kind. After arriving at his home, Blake and Fiona were able to clean up after their month on the run.

As Blake finished wiping her face, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The last time she had seen her reflection clearly, Blake looked a lot younger. It was all surreal.

As she tied her hair into a low ponytail with Adam's ribbon, Blake pulled on the black jacket, white button-down, and over-sized, grey pants Roan had given her. Rolling up the legs, she pulled on a pair of black boots.

She opened the bathroom door and ventured out into the living room. There, Fiona was immersed in a serious conversation with Roan, discussing the details of the voyage.

As Blake came in, Roan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god they fit. Those were the only clothes that my nephew left behind." Meanwhile, Fiona was dressed in a worn leather jacket, a grey shirt, tan pants, and old, black riding boots.

The fox faunus nodded at the little girl.

"There's a cot in the back room, Blake. I need you to get as much rest as you can. We'll leave very early tomorrow. You need a full night's rest."

Roan handed Blake a blanket.

"I hope you like fish," he said in a friendly tone, "We'll be eating it for a while."

* * *

Unlike the train, the time spent on Roan's cargo ship were tranquil. Blake spent her days fishing and staring out into the sea's horizon.

Occasionally, when the seas were easy, Fiona would teach her more techniques and occasionally spar. And, when he wasn't busy, Roan would show her the basics of the sword. In the back of the ship storage room, an old katana hung on the wall.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Blake and Fiona had set rail on Roan's ship. Currently, the little girl stared at the water, waiting a fish to bite the end of her hook.

The girl's stomach grumbled noisily as she leaned against the railing. She could just taste Roan's roast tuna. It was much better than Fiona's half-hearted attempt at seaweed salad and the stale bread from the storeroom.

She soon heard someone move to stand beside her; it was Roan.

"No luck?" he said in a chipper tone. Initially, things had been awkward since the first week. The three passengers would simply eat in silence and then retreat to their rooms.

However, Roan soon proved to be quite friendly after he had gotten over his shyness. He and Blake had bonded by him teaching her how to fish and read navigation maps – the only thing other than a simple sailing manual that she could read here.

As time passed on, the two became quite friendly as they waited for fish to bite. Roan would tell her of his experiences as a sailor while Blake recited stories from books she read.

"No…I don't think anything is biting today." Roan looked down in the water and sighed.

"Looks like we'll be eating bread again." The cat faunus groaned.

"Cheer up, at least Fiona isn't doing the cooking." He gently took the rod from her and began wheeling in the hook.

"If it helps, Fiona and I have been talking, and we've decided to try to take a bit of a short cut to make the passage a bit faster."

Blake eyed him with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try to sail up northwest instead of remaining west." He eyed the empty hook. "It looks like you let one get away. Try to pay more attention to the line's movements."

Nodding, Blake returned to the ship's galley. Night was beginning to fall.

Inside, Fiona was sitting by the lantern, sipping warm water; they had run out of tea yesterday.

"No catch, huh?"

"No."

"That's too bad. At least we still have a good bit of bread left." Fiona's wounds had mostly healed and faded away, but the scar still contrasted darkly in the lantern light.

"Where's Roan?" the fox faunus asked, "I need to ask him about the ship."

"On the deck," and, with that, Fiona stood and left. The girl's golden eyes stared at where Fiona once sat. By now, she knew that "asking about the ship" meant something else.

Every day, late at night, Fiona and Roan would sit in the galley or, when the weather permitted, watch the stars together. Roan would wrap her in one of his shawls and stretch his arm across her shoulder.

Initially, Blake didn't know how to react. Throughout her life, she imagined Fiona as a surrogate mother; someone like an adult who knew best and kept a level head. There was a strange dissonance when she realized that Fiona was still a teenager, albeit she would be twenty soon.

Blake liked Roan, but she was worried that Fiona might like him better than her. Yet, at least he was somewhat of an older brother – much older. She knew that he was somewhere in his mid to late twenties.

She sighed and pushed that thought from her mind. Her father was her mother's mentor, and it wasn't her place to judge. Blake knew that Fiona put her safety and wellbeing first, no matter the circumstance.

It was then when Blake saw it for the first time. It was mounted on the wall, but covered with maps. The blade, although dulled from disuse, seemed to call out to her as she stood under it, enthralled.

"Blake?" Roan's voice echoed in the room, but she paid no notice.

"Blake?" a hand waved in front of her face, "You've been staring at that sword for a long time."

Blake jerked her head back towards Roan, eyes glimmering with excitement.

"What is that?" she asked excitedly, "I've never seen one like it." He chuckled in amusement.

"It's a kantana; something I picked up while I was travelling."

"Can you teach me how to use it?" the question was immediate, and, whenever she looked back, Blake would know that this was one of the happiest moments in her life.

* * *

And, with Fiona's permission, Blake began practicing on old barrels and sacks filled with hay.

As time passed on the boat, Blake's skill steadily improved as she made clean slices on the old wood. One day, Blake decided, she would master the weapon's intricate stances. And, with good luck, she would return back to White Fang and mentor her own apprentice.

During lonely nights, the little girl would entertain herself of the possible notions of her future – all of which included her helping White Fang's cause. In the early hours of the morning, Blake found herself daydreaming of a world where humans and Faunus worked together or, at least, coexisted peacefully. On the optimistic days, she imagined them working together to kill off the Grimm, the only true enemy in Remnant.

However, Blake would learn that her idyllic time on the fishing boat would soon come to an end.

* * *

The caw of seagulls awoke the twelve-year old faunus girl from her dreamless sleep. It was the crack of dawn as the morning light streamed through the tiny port hole.

Blake glanced at the hole and did a double-take. There, instead of endless sea, was a tiny strip of green – land. Her jaw dropped, and she excitedly raced to Fiona's sleeping quarters.

"Fiona!" Blake shook her arm, "Fiona! Wake up! We're at the coast!" Fiona blinked at her sleepily and yawned.

"Whazzat?" she slurred, "Something going on?"

"We're here," Blake said excitedly, "There's land, Fiona!" Fiona shot up and looked at the window.

A peculiar expression passed over her face.

"Oh," she murmured as she touched the glass, "I guess it's time." Blake could sense some reluctance on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Fiona shook her head.

"It's nothing," she dismissed, "Roan's probably awake soon, so we should get going."

Blake left Fiona to get ready and ventured out on the ship deck. The ocean wind tousled her hair, and the sound of waves roared in her ears. Her cat ears twitched as she could hear the faint sounds of life coming from the sea port.

Moreover, she heard footsteps and turned to see Roan standing beside her.

"I see you've told Fiona before I could tell her," he said as he leaned up against the edge. His dark brown eyes scanned the coastline before locating a dock off to the side.

"I'm not going to dock at the harbor since I'm carrying some 'undocumented cargo'," he explained, "There's a small dock a little way away that's managed by smugglers. I'll dock there. The people in charge don't ask too many questions."

There was a long stretch of silence as the two of them stared out into the sea.

"Roan, what do you smuggle?" Blake had asked that question before, but all he had given her was vague or outlandish answers like "a crate of bananas" or "a box of golf clubs".

The antlered faunus chuckled, "Still asking about that? I thought you were happy with 'a crate of books'." Blake glared at him jokingly before he sighed.

"Well, I guess I ought to at least tell you before leaving. It's pretty boring though," Roan's smile faltered, "It's just Dust. A lot of smugglers take that overseas."

"Oh," Blake didn't know what she was expecting, "I see."

There was another pause of silence.

"Roan, will you miss us?" Blake asked. He looked at her as if she had asked something much stranger.

"Of course," he replied, "You guys have been the only passengers. It makes the usual trip a little less lonely." Roan started to say something, but he stopped himself.

Blake knew that he was thinking about Fiona, but…that didn't bother her. When they thought she wasn't listening, Blake would hear Roan talk about staying on the ship together and sailing the world. Fiona would sigh, press a soft kiss to his temple, and remain silent. White Fang was too important to her.

Their separation was inevitable.

"Take care of Fiona, okay?"

* * *

Leaving Roan was uneventful. At the docks, he had given them both a hug and turned away to tie his ship in.

But, Blake could tell that he was watching when he didn't think Fiona was looking. Meanwhile, as they trekked to the headquarters, Fiona would occasionally glance back and stare in the direction towards the sea.

**Admittedly, this chapter feels a bit more like a filler, but I wanted to write this to establish Fiona's character a bit more. Fiona is really young to be going through this, and her relationship with Roan shows that she still has a lot of her life ahead of her. By joining White Fang, a lot of the normal things a person would want to experience (school and relationships) can't happen because they are devoting themselves to an organization.**

**Also, both Fiona and Roan are mature enough to keep Blake out of their relationship affairs, so Blake doesn't know the details. **

**However, this chapter also holds the chance of a normal life out of their reach. Fiona could have just thrown away White Fang (or at least postpone it) and enjoy her youth more. But, she cares too much about White Fang to just let it go.**

**In a way, this was kind of meant to mirror Blake attending Beacon. In RWBY's earlier seasons (the happy ones...), there is a greater focus on normal daily life.**

**Well, you guys will see the reason this chapter exists in Chapter 8... :)**

**Also, just a parting question, but what other fandoms are you guys part of and what are your OTPs?**

**I haven't written anything for any other fandom except for the Hetalia and RWBY, but I really like Miraculous Ladybug (Marichat), Star Wars (Reylo), and Harry Potter (dramionie for some weird reason, IDK, the fanart and fics drew me in). I also really adore Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa). **

**Should I write for some of these fandoms? Is there any AU's that you guys would like to see? **

**Thank you so much for the feedback, and I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will cover a lot!**

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	9. The Vytal Headquarters

**THIS FIC HAS ALMOST REACHED ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so sorry for the long wait; I had finals. This chapter is long though, and Adam is mentioned a bit around the middle. But, don't worry! The next chapter will be interesting!**

**Also, to the reviewer who asked what would happen if Blake and Lycannis were only one surviving the attack and Bane and Adam find them, Lycannis will probably do what happens to him in this chapter, and Blake might(?) go with him. Or, she would stay with Adam and Bane and become like them. She'd be a bit more merciful, but she'd probably become as bad as Adam.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8 – The Vytal Headquarters

Blake and Fiona trekked through the forest for six whole weeks. Compared to Menagerie's hilly lands with temperate climate, Vytal was mainly mountainous with foggy mornings. Oftentimes, Blake would wake up in the middle of the night due to temperature drop. By now, she was sure that dark circles were present under her eyes.

Fiona had told Blake that the new White Fang headquarters were in a remote mountainside area with many abandoned mines and ravines. Privately, Blake wondered what the planners were thinking. She felt that a headquarters should be accessible to everyone. Older members of White Fang would need help to enter.

At the beginning of the seventh week, Blake and Fiona had just paused to rest from a long morning of hiking. As Blake slowly sipped some water, Fiona remained perched on a jutting piece of rock, observing the surroundings.

"We're kind of close," she muttered, "There should be a patrol squad coming up around here." Blake reached into her bag and offered Fiona her binoculars.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope," Fiona replied, "there's too much fog to tell. I wish the sun would come out."

"Grey skies are kind of gloomy," Blake agreed, "Sunny days are a lot more cheerful."

After nearly half a year of travelling, Blake and Fiona would finally arrive in their new home. Blake imagined it to be a near replica of the old one. She would take up residence in the library and read nearly every book it had to offer. Occasionally, there would be a rare visitor, perhaps Adam would stop by. After a year apart, would he still remember his childhood friend?

Blake sighed. By now, she was probably unrecognizable to him, and she found it difficult to imagine an older version of him. Would his face still hold that determined spark?

The noise of rustling bushes tore her from her thoughts. Fiona jumped down from her perch and handed Blake the binoculars.

"That's strange," Fiona muttered, "I would have seen the patrol by this point. I guess it must be the fog." The rustling grew louder, but it sounded like one pair of footsteps compared to multiple.

"Fiona," Blake said in concern, "I don't think that's a patrol…" Fiona's eyes widened in alarm.

"What? No, that can't be possible, Grimm are usually kept away in a 5 mile radius." Fiona looked back at the rusting bushes.

"Blake, stay ba-" A large, clawed paw swiped out at her, missing Fiona by inches. Before the little girl could run, an Ursa poked its head out and let out a monstrous roar. Fiona loaded her rifle and took aim, only for the Grimm to swipe at her. Its paw caught her by her shoulder and sent her slamming against the cliff side.

There was a loud _crack_, and Fiona went limp. For a terrifying moment, Blake had thought that the blow had killed her. But, she could see the slight movement of her chest.

Seeing that its entertainment had stopped moving, the Ursa turned its red eyes towards Blake. Its lips curled back, showing its sharp teeth.

The cat Faunus froze, too terrified to move. The Grimm began to rapidly move towards her, and Blake dashed towards a nearby tree with the intention of climbing it.

However, the little girl realized that she would be leaving Fiona to die; she didn't want that.

Turning to face the Grimm, Blake reached into her pocket and gripped the only weapon she had – a small throwing knife.

Using her Semblance, Bake dodged an oncoming swipe and sprinted past the Grimm to Fiona. The fox Faunus was still unconscious, and Blake would be willing to do anything to defend her.

Hurriedly, Blake threw the knife at the Ursa and managed to stick it in its arm. Roaring, the Grimm swiped at its arm, trying to dislodge the knife. While it was distracted, Blake retrieved the rifle from Fiona's hands – it was a lot heavier than she thought.

The little girl struggled to lift and aim the weapon as fast as she could. Pulling the trigger, Blake fired the shot, and missed it by a mile off.

"C'mon, c'mon…" she muttered as she tried to aim again, "Please…please…" the Ursa cried out and knocked the rifle barrel, causing the gun to go off and the bullet to bury itself in its left eye.

The Grimm howled and went crazy, lashing out and blindly swiping at the Faunus. Desperately, Blake pulled out the cleaver sword and desperately tried to fend off its swipes. Blake used her Semblance and dashed at the monster.

The faunus girl swiped at the Grimm, managing to catch it by the arm. However, her resistance was futile as the Ursa swiped as she took a stab, embedding the blade in its arm.

"N…no…" Blake took a step back and tried to return to Fiona's side, but the Grimm roared and blocked her way. The only thing that could prevent her from being eaten alive was to cry out for help or run.

"H…Help…" she gasped out between two heaving breaths, "Someone…please…" Out of nowhere, a shot rang out. Next, there was a splurt of the Ursa's dark blood raining down on Blake as the Grimm fell over dead.

Shocked, the little girl turned to look at her savior. In the sun's light, she saw a group of three White Fang members. The emotions during the situation had drained her and, combined with a day's worth of hiking, Blake could barely keep her eyes shut.

She stumbled and fell to her knees; Blake was exhausted. Her and Fiona's long journey had finally come to an end.

There, as the masked White Fang member ran up and grabbed her, Blake felt light headed and everything faded to black.

* * *

"Blake? Blake?" she could feel a hand gently shaking her awake, "Blake, I need you to wake up." Blinking, Blake noticed that she was in a medical unit bed. She was wearing one of the blue, papery gowns and a heart-rate monitor was taped to her heart. Fiona sat in front of her with a worried look. Gauze was wrapped around her head and band-aids littered her arms.

"You're okay…" Blake sighed in relief. Fiona laughed.

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm fine, but you passed out from exhaustion." Fiona reached out and brushed away a lock of bangs from her face. "I wasn't playing attention, and we could have died if a patrol wasn't nearby." She reached out and helped Blake move to sit up.

"I need to catch you up on what's happened so far. A lot of things changed while we were on the run." A somber look cast over the fox faunus' face.

"Do you want to hear it now, or would you like to know later?" Fiona asked. Her downcast expression made Blake feel concerned. They had been on the run for half a year and, not once, had Fiona considered calling White Fang. Initially, Blake had wondered what had caused Fiona's hesitation. But, now, the little girl knew that something was off.

Why had Lycannis not come with them?

Blake nodded.

"I want to know now." Fiona pursed her lips and moved closer to her.

"You can't tell anyone," she warned, "You're still too young to know everything, but you're old enough to at least know some of the basics."

"Mr. Lycannis told me some stuff that day," Blake added, "I know White Fang isn't working as smoothly as it should."

Fiona looked uncomfortable.

"Blake…I guess you ought to know this, but after the attack…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Fiona? What happened?" The fox faunus sighed and looked Blake in the eye.

"Lycannis stepped down from leading White Fang. A day after the attack, he was found in the woods and taken here. Three days later, Bai Lycannis fully resigned from White Fang, and no one has seen him since."

Blake looked at Fiona in shock.

"What's going to happen to White Fang? Who's going to lead it?" Fiona leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure. Right now, it's been divided up into three factions with an individual leader for each, but…" She trailed off as her brown eyes searched the room, as if checking for eavesdroppers.

Eyes wide, Blake tried to process the new influx of information. White Fang had become fractured? How could this happen? Lycannis ran the organization so well, and he had just dropped off the grid?

"Have you tried to find Mr. Lycannis?" the girl asked Fiona. However, she sighed and shook her head.

"No, but people like us, his supporters, haven't been able to get hold of him. He's vanished, and I'm sure he's never going to come back." Fiona bit her lip nervously. "Right now, Lycannis' supporters have been quiet. We don't want to draw much attention to ourselves. People who were more outspoken about their support have…" Fiona trailed off, and Blake felt a jolt of fear run through her.

"Are they dead?" she whispered in terror, "Are we next?"

"No, no," Fiona denied hastily, "They just haven't replied back to any messages or haven't turned in any status reports, that's all. There isn't any confirmation that they're alive, but White Fang would have made an official report if they're dead."

If Blake were older, she would be suspicious, but, being the naïve child that she was, the cat faunus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I won't talk about White Fang," she agreed, "Will I be able to leave bed soon?" She looked forward to returning to the library.

However, Fiona simply leaned forward and used her fingers to comb out Blake's black, wavy hair.

"Well, this base is kind of different from the old one. It's a lot less…" she struggled to find the words, "…homely. There's only the barracks, the medicine center, cafeteria, and an office."

Blake's disappointment must have shown because Fiona quickly added, "I'm sure the office has something for you to read. Even though this place isn't very kid-friendly, I bet some members leave their kids here before they leave for a mission."

Footsteps could be heard from outside the curtain and a dark silhouette could be seen through the white linen.

"Hello?" Fiona called, "Is there something you need?" A black-gloved hand reached out and pulled aside the curtain, revealing a masked White Fang member.

"Hello," the member was a woman, "I just need your kid to answer a couple questions for the report. It won't be too long, but protocol requires me to ask you to step out of the room," she said politely.

Nodding, Fiona rose from her chair.

"Let me know if there's anything wrong, okay. Blake?" she said, "I'll be outside the room." And, with that being said, Fiona left Blake with the unknown woman.

The White Fang member pulled out a clipboard and sat in the chair.

"Okay," she said calmly, "I just need to ask you a couple questions, and your guardian can come back in the room, alright sweetie?" Blake nodded.

"Okay."

"Alright, good. First question, what is your name and what base did you come from?"

"My name is Blake, and I came from the one in Menagerie."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"I'll be turning twelve in a few weeks." The woman's mouth twitched.

"Were your parents part of White Fang?"

"Yes." More scribbling on the clipboard.

"Can you use Aura, and are you able to use your Semblance?"

"Yes." The woman's scribbling stopped.

"Alright, Ms. Blake, I have all the information I need. I think there will be another official that'll want to speak with you when you're better. I'll take my leave." The White Fang member stood up and turned her back to Blake.

Eyes widening, Blake stared at the emblem in shock. Instead of the head of a white wolf-like beast in the middle of the circle. The emblem had changed into a bloody red color, the beast's teeth were sharper, and the circle had been replaced with three jagged claw-marks.

Instead of peaceful, the symbol looked much more sinister.

As soon as the woman left, Fiona ran in.

"What did she ask you?" she asked worriedly, "did she say anything bad?"

"No, they just asked me my name, where I'm from, my aura, and if mom and dad were members." Fiona paused and looked puzzled.

"Huh, I thought they were going to be more invasive…hmm…I guess they already got enough from my answers." A frown remained on her face.

"Still, something doesn't feel right…"

* * *

After a few days, Blake was permitted to move from her bed. Unlike the Menagerie headquarters, Blake quickly become bored. There were no other children her age, and Fiona was busy in the office.

With nothing to do, Blake spent the remainder of the week practicing her Semblance, trying to make the Shadow remain longer. The cat faunus practically lived in the medical bay and watched the resident doctor treat small scratches and wounds.

It was the only thing she could do. Fiona had forbidden her from visiting the training grounds.

Blake felt cooped up and miserable, but she didn't want to bother Fiona.

* * *

It was the middle of the second week when Blake noticed a change in the headquarters. The hallways seemed more crowded and the medicine bay had more visitors. Moreover, Fiona, likely worrying that the influx of visitors was hostile to children, had told Blake that she was not allowed to leave the medical bay.

Although Blake didn't like the new rules, the little girl soon realized that the medicine bay was a common place for members to gossip. Even though the information wasn't particularly interesting, she heard word of a special group being trained.

No doubt Adam would have made the team, and Blake wondered if he was in the headquarters right now. She was tempted to try to find him, but the serious look on Fiona's face prevented her from attempting to find out.

Therefore, Blake simply stared out of the window and watched the doctor treat patients.

However, one day, a White Fang member strode in and asked for her.

"Are you Blake Belladonna?" he asked. Looking at him, Blake noticed that he was a tiger faunus.

"Yes, did something happen to Fiona?" she asked in concern. The member shook his head.

"No, but I've been requested to take you to the training grounds." Blake frowned.

"Does Fiona know about this? I'm not supposed to leave here without her permission." The tiger faunus seemed slightly irritated at her reluctance.

"One minute," he said and left the room. Confused, she stared after him. Why had he wanted to bring her to the training grounds? She wasn't old enough to be a member yet; she was only twelve.

Two minutes later, Fiona burst into the room, smelling strongly of disinfectant and floor cleaner. The masked White Fang member was hot on her heels. Fiona reached out and firmly gripped Blake's arm, pulling her close to her.

"She's too young for that kind of training!" Fiona argued at the tiger faunus, "Blake only knows how to defend herself. She can't attack, and I honestly don't think she will want to hurt anyone!"

The tiger faunus frowned and folded his arms.

"Me and my team saw what she was capable of," he countered, "Your charge knows how to use her Semblance and Aura. Sixteen-year olds can't do that. She knows how to use a blade, and her fighting style, although it's for self-defense, has an offensive nature."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Your charge was able to hold off an Ursa Major while any other kid would have been killed!" the member began to raise his voice, "Do you honestly think White Fang would sit back and let that talent go to waste?"

"Blake doesn't have a killing intent. She doesn't want to cause pain on anyone. You would be teaching her how to kill! She can't handle that!" Scared, Blake stared at the floor.

What was going to happen? Was she going to be separated from Fiona? She didn't want that!

Blake looked up at the two of them fearfully as she held onto Fiona's pant leg. The tiger faunus glared at Fiona. In comparison, he seemed to dwarf her.

"With the right training, she could be one of the highest-ranking members of White Fang if you weren't holding her back with Lycannis' childish ideals," he shot back, "How old are you? Nineteen? You're too young to be in charge of a minor. Your inexperience will get her killed."

His words seemed to strike a chord with Fiona. Her brown eyes flashed with fury.

"Shut up," she hissed, "People like you have no idea what raising a kid is like. Yeah, I'm young and inexperienced, but at least Blake won't turn out to be a murderer like the rest of the children White Fang has abducted!"

Her words seemed to echo throughout the compound as they bounced off the floor and ground. A crowd had gathered at the door to watch the spat. Masked and unmasked members stared wide-eyed at Fiona.

Glaring at the tiger-faunus, Fiona was about to place Blake back behind the sheets when there was movement from the crowd.

The members parted to reveal another Faunus, a panther Faunus with jet black ears, similar to Blake's. He wore an intricately carved Grimm mask with red accents, but he quietly removed his mask from his face. His bronze eyes locked with her amber ones.

"What kind of commotion have you caused, Khan?" he said tiredly, "It's the fourth time this month that you have caused an incident with another member. Apologize this instant."

Khan looked reluctant, glaring at the panther-Faunus, before inclining his head towards Fiona.

"I'm…sorry…" he said begrudgingly before storming off from the crowd. The panther faunus turned to look back towards the bystanders.

"This isn't a show," he stated calmly, "Do you want me to give you more tasks to keep you all busy?" Obediently, the crowd of onlooker shuffled off.

"Now then," he turned to look back at them. Fiona flinched.

"Sir," she was about to salute to him, but he held his hand, "Please, don't be so formal." It was then that Blake noticed that this member was not like the others. Instead of the usual uniform, he was dressed immaculately in a dark grey dress-shirt and black dress pants.

She stared up at him, trying to decipher his intentions. Did the argument just cause too much disruption or was this person here for the same reason?

"Now, then, I've heard reports that your ward is an adept Aura and Semblance user." Fiona stiffened, but she nodded.

"Yes, Blake can use her ability to make copies of herself." He raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Hmm, so she can deceive her attackers. That kind of semblance isn't common. Were her parents Aura users."

"No, they didn't. She's the only one, sir."

"And you?" he narrowed his eyes at her, "It's rare for someone from the spy division to be demoted to janitor."

"Office maintenance," Fiona corrected before adding, "I can change my appearance at will, like my hair and eye color."

His eyes gleamed as he studied Blake.

"Admittedly, Khan does have a point. If your ward utilizes her ability in combat properly, her skill could be on par with the top hunters and huntresses that Remnant has to offer. She does have potential, and White Fang would be…reluctant to let such talent to go to waste."

Fiona tensed, and Blake hoped that there wouldn't be another outburst. Fiona could get into serious trouble.

"She's still too young," Fiona repeated, "I'm not having her learn anything until she's of age."

"I see," he pulled out a seat and gestured for them to sit. Blake clung to Fiona like her life depended on it. She was terrified that he would rip her away and she would never see Fiona again.

"Please, sir, Blake's parents didn't want her to start on any missions or duty until she is sixteen."

The panther-faunus' ears twitched.

"Oh, did they? Did they say anything about training or self-defense?"

"Well, she already knows self-defense but-"

"What about the safety of others?" he countered calmly, "The both of you would have been killed and eaten if a patrol hadn't shown up. Your ward wouldn't leave you to die, so her only choice was to fend off that Ursa Major herself. Grimm never leave their prey, so her only option left is to kill it. But, she can only deflect its attacks until she runs out of energy. What then?"

Fiona looked annoyed and deflated.

"Look, I'm not asking her to start going off on training missions. She doesn't even have to leave the compound, but learning how to fight is essential."

Fiona looked down at Blake with conflict in her eyes.

"He has a point," she murmured to her, "Grimm are ruthless and stop at nothing to kill prey. You only have once choice; kill or be killed. I'm still against this, but… I think it's best for you to decide."

Blake shifted uncomfortably. The answer was on her tongue.

"You don't have to decide right away-"

"I'll do it," Blake said quietly. He looked surprised at her decision.

"Okay then…" he looked at Fiona, "Feel free to drop in and supervise." She relaxed a little and looked relieved.

"Thank you, Mister…"

"Pitch. Call me Lieutenant Pitch."

* * *

For the next two months, Blake had spent her days in the training yard, practicing her form with the katana the compound had lent her. Once the Lieutenant had heard about her previous experience with it, he had been eager to make it her main weapon.

Her instructor, a raccoon faunus with a large bushy tail, had spent a week correcting her grip and swings. Often, he would stop and sternly criticize her.

But, within a month, Blake's skill had steadily improved to the point where she could learn advanced techniques. Then, two weeks later, she began the obstacle courses and stealth attacks.

Blake honed in her skill very carefully and often practiced until the late hours of the day.

Along with the katana lessons, an Aura mentor has been assigned to her. Blake enjoyed this teacher the most. She had been intrigued with her Aura and now there was someone with extended expertise to teach her.

However, Blake was stuck with just focusing it to the point where is surrounded her body in a purple glow. The Aura mentor described it as "controlling your power", but it had often left Blake with a dull headache from concentrating.

Fiona had often stopped by and watched from the sidelines, eying her teachers with suspicion. Lieutenant Pitch frequently observed her as well, scrutinizing her with his bronze irises. Blake would see them sitting on the same bench together; not a word exchanged between them.

The cat faunus sincerely enjoyed her lessons; it was better than being cooped up in a room all day.

* * *

It was the late afternoon, and Blake had just finished running an obstacle course. Her teacher said that it was supposed to improve her speed and agility, but she only felt sore afterwards.

As she was approaching the medical bay, she noticed the silhouette of two figures standing near the doorway.

Curious, she stopped and listened in.

"You'll never know how to address your subordinates unless you treat them with respect and dignity." It was Lieutenant Pitch.

"They ought to respect my rank," the voice belonged to Khan, "I'm the leader, so it is their duty to follow my orders."

Pitch sighed in irritation.

"That's not how you're supposed to act," he chided, "Look at the Taurus boy in Vacuo. He's nearly half your age, and he can command his subordinates more effectively than you ever will."

A sharp intake of breath passed through Blake's lips. Adam was in Vacuo? He was already leading members?

"Because he has Bane to scare the sh*t out of them if they screw up," Khan grumbled, "Is that your plan for the little girl? Turn her into an administrator when she's of age. That's one rank below you. Or will she be your personal bodyguard? Looks a lot like your kid cousin, doesn't she? With bigger ears and darker eyes-"

There was a whoosh of air and a loud smack.

"You've overstepped your boundaries," Pitch said quietly, "I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut until further notice."

There was a series of footsteps, and Blake hurriedly ran around the corner, only to bump into Fiona.

"Blake!" Fiona said in surprise, "There you are. I was working late, and…Oh, hello Lieutenant."

Pitch nodded at Fiona.

"Do you like the job reassignment?"

"Oh, yes, filing is a lot better than mopping floors," she said respectfully, "Thank you so much for the promotion."

"I noticed that your ward is improving. Has her Semblance become more developed?"

"Yes," Blake answered curtly, "I've gotten better." She looked nervously at Fiona. "can we get dinner?"

"Yes, come along, Blake."

* * *

Another three months passed, and Blake had begun to practice more complex techniques. Moreover, she had begun sparring with her mentor once a week. That was what Blake had looked forward to most, and she would often practice on wood dummies.

She had just finished leaving a large slice over its chest when her instructor called for her to stop.

Blake looked up at him expectantly and waited for his advice, but he simply waved her off.

"You look tired, my dear," he said kindly, "I've been told that you have been practicing after hours. You've been making such good progress, but I think you need to take a day off. Go take a walk outside, although it will be snowing later today."

Blake wanted to protest; practice was the only thing she could do to keep herself occupied. However, she nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, sir." Blake placed the sword back in its sheath and put it back in the weapons arsenal. With the extra free time, she didn't know what to do with herself. There was nothing to read, and Fiona was at her job in the office. Lieutenant Pitch and the Aura instructor were the only people she spoke with.

Blake missed Adam at times like this. Before the attack, she thought about him every day, but, now, he was merely a distant thought pushed in the far corners of her mind. Blake tried not to remember old childhood memories. She would be turning thirteen in a few months, and she wanted to act more like an adult. Fiona had always said that she acted very mature and level-headed for her age, and her Aura mentor mentioned that her emotions were more consistent than usual.

She strolled slowly down the hallways, watching the falling snow. Blake's mind conjured images of the lone store in Menagerie's village, but she hastily dispelled it from thought. As she approached her bed in the medicine bay, she noticed light streaming from under the janitor's closet and muffled voices echoing from the wood.

Blake was about to ignore it, but her cat ears picked up Fiona's feminine timbre. Had she locked herself in? Fiona told her that she had gotten herself locked in a closet during her first week.

Without thinking, Blake swung the door open and saw Fiona and Pitch standing on opposite ends of the room. They both shared serious looks as Blake stared at them in confusion. Were they…?

"Thanks…for the information, sir," Fiona said awkwardly, "I'll give you my decision by the end of the week."

Without looking, she took Blake's hand and pulled her to herbed in the medicine bay. Blake, fearing a scolding, opened her mouth to explain.

"I thought you were locked in there." Fiona held up her hand.

"No, no, I'm not mad. It's nothing, really. But, the Lieutenant gave me some important information." Fiona looked around in case of eavesdroppers. "I've been assigned a spying mission."

"What? That's great!" Fiona shook her head.

"There's a hitch. I'm going to be there for an entire two months, and the conditions…are not exactly humane." Blake frowned. Where were they going to send her? Was there a chance that she…might not come back?

"I'm going with you," she responded immediately. Fiona sighed and stroked her hair.

"I'm making the final decision. You have more than enough basic training, and I do have the option of taking you along. It would bring actual credibility for my disguise, but…" Fiona paused as she tried to find the words to say, "You know I want you to be safe and out of harm's way."

"I'm not going to get separated from you!"

"I know, I know. But-"

"No!" Blake could feel tears well up in her eyes, "I don't want you to go without me! Please!" A somber look hung over Fiona's face.

"I…I know why they want me to go on this…" her voice began to tremble, "They want me away so they can teach you how to kill. I still have authority, so they can't do that. But, if I'm gone…"

"That's a stronger reason why I should go with you. I don't want to use my abilities to hurt others."

Fiona looked conflicted.

"I…"

"Fiona, please, you're the only family member I have left."

Fiona swallowed and looked down at her feet.

"They're sending me to the Schnee Dust mining camp near Atlas. I'm supposed to pose as a factory worker in the refining mills. If I gather enough intelligence to warrant a White Fang revolt, I can retire and still get monthly pay. It's enough for the two of us, so we can leave White Fang-"

Selfishly, those words didn't sit well with Blake. Leave White Fang? She wanted to help human and faunus relations not to run away from them.

Blake remained silent; the rest of Fiona's life plan sailed over her head.

It was a while until she realized that Fiona had stopped talking.

"I…I still want to go. I…don't want to be alone."

* * *

The final weeks leading up to Blake and Fiona's departure were uneventful. Blake tried to finish the final parts of her training while simultaneously resting her body. Even though Fiona had told her that the most she would do was to keep their tiny tenement room clean, Blake wanted to be able to defend their miniscule living space from any intruders or thieves.

Meanwhile, Fiona was meeting with her teammates to discuss tactics. Late at night, she would check on Blake, looking tired and in a foul mood. One time over breakfast, Blake asked her what was wrong. Fiona had mumbled something about "arrogant assholes" into her coffee mug but refused to elaborate.

Blake hoped that Fiona's teammates wouldn't think that she would be a liability.

However, the cat faunus wouldn't meet them until the night before the mission. Supplies and new clothing were being distributed out, and Fiona had said that one of her teammates would be able to tailor anything too big.

When Blake walked into the room, three pairs of eyes were on her. Nervously, Blake stared back. Two faunus, one around Fiona's age and another a few years younger, introduced themselves as Laurel and Rose. Laurel, who was cheerful and friendly, had large, grey wolf ears while Rose, who was rather shy and reserved, had a long, spotted leopard's tail. From the corner, a buffalo faunus with two sharp horns nodded at her and mumbled the name "Larch".

"Where's Aster?" Fiona asked, "She's usually the first one here."

"Aster went to go get the packages," Laurel said, "So this is Blake." Laurel towered over her and Fiona.

"She's really adorable!" Laurel exclaimed, "How old is she?"

"Twelve"

"Oh, it looks like I'm going have to make her look a little older!" she looked excited at the prospect of giving Blake a makeover. She nodded at Rose who opened a nearby trunk and began digging through its contents.

"Hmm, we need to make Blake look fourteen, but she's still too young for makeup, right?" Fiona nodded in affirmation.

"It looks like we're depending on heels to make her taller. Has she worn them before?" Blake gave Fiona a worried look.

"No," Blake said, "I haven't"

"I guess that means we're using a thicker and lower heel. Maybe some boots would work. Have you found anything, Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose called back, "I've found some stuff. Here, come take a look." She eagerly pulled out a black overall dress, a purple turtleneck, a package of sheer black tights, and low-ankle black boots.

"Dark colors usually makes the wearer look older," Rose explained, "I'd give her navy blue, but those are hard to come by."

"Try on the shoes," Laurel urged, "I want to make sure you can walk around comfortably in them." Blake pulled off her regular shoes and put on the boots. Indeed, she did feel taller, but the heel was stable enough for her to keep her balance.

"She has a cat-like grace to her movements," Laurel gushed, "You'll have to chase off the boys when she's older, Fiona." Fiona laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sure Blake can handle herself at that age. Try on the rest, move out of the room, Larch." Larch got up and pulled his chair out into the hallway without a word.

Rose eagerly handed Blake the clothing and motioned for her to change behind a curtained area.

As she changed clothes, Blake noticed the large contrast from what she usually wore. The new clothes were undeniably feminine compared to her worn shirt and pants. Blake vaguely recalled that they used to belong to Roan's nephew.

Pulling the dress over her head, Blake tried imagine what she looked like. The clothes were surprisingly comfortable, and the dress's double row of bronze buttons glinted in the light.

She stepped out, and Laurel grinned with triumph.

"See? She looks great! Is there anything too loose or too tight?"

"No, It's fine." Just then, the door banged open.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I had to do a bit of overtime in the mess hall."

"It's fine, did you get the packages, Aster?"

It was a young raccoon faunus with short, wavy brown hair. However, unlike her instructor's long, bushy tail, Aster had a raccoon's dark markings stretching across her eyes and face. It was the first time that Blake had seen a faunus without the usual ears or tail. Hastily, she looked away, but Aster chuckled.

"It's fine. Everyone stares when they first see it. I'm not offended."

Aster set down the large box that she was carrying.

"Okay, everything here is supposed to contain our supplies for the whole thing." Inside were six bags of items; each had a name sewn to each."

"Okay, we leave on the air carrier coming from Vacuo tomorrow morning…"

* * *

"Blake, it's time to go." Blake felt Fiona shake her gently.

"One minute," she murmured sleepily as she rose from bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Blake splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth, and braided her long, wavy hair in a messy side braid. She tied her braid with Adam's gold ribbon.

For a moment, she wondered of Adam was on the plane, but that was a passing thought.

She pulled on her new clothes, shrugged on her backpack, and tied her boots, taking a few experimental steps before moving out into hallway and towards the mess hall.

Stomach filled with nerves, Blake sat down and slowly ate a dry piece of toast.

"Here," Laurel sat down handed her a mug of coffee, "It tastes terrible, but it'll keep you awake." Blake took a small sip and made a face.

"There's thirty more minutes to go. The Vacuo carrier will be late due to some fog." Laurel threw her head back and downed her coffee.

"Fiona's in the landing field. I wonder if the Lieutenant will miss her." Blake looked up at Laurel, surprised.

"What?" The wolf faunus looked a little sheepish.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know. Well, there's a rumor going around that the Lieutenant fancies her. Fiona doesn't return them, but she's nice at least."

"Laurel, it's bad to gossip," a voice chided. Aster sat down nearby.

"It's so interesting though," Laurel protested.

"That means nothing," Aster said, "How would you like it if someone said that about you?"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Anyways, you should hurry up. The carrier is arriving earlier than we thought."

Blake finished her breakfast and hurried to the landing fields. Fiona stood by the door while a Grimm masked Lieutenant Pitch stood a small distance away.

The carrier had already landed, and White Fang members were already leaving the plane.

As the last member left, Pitch turned to Fiona.

"It was nice knowing you."

"And you too," Fiona responded with a small smile. By now, the whole group had gathered and were slowly making their way to the plane.

For a second, the sound of her name carried through the air. The voice sounded familiar, and she turned around to look. But, there was nothing but the throng of White Fang members shuffling into the headquarters.

However, just as Blake was about to step on, she thought she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye and her name being called again. Yet, the girl simply dismissed it as her imagination and moved to her seat.

The aircraft door snapped closed.

**Okay, before you guys throw stones at me, they will reunite in the next chapter, don't worry!**

**Thanks for the favorites and reviews!**

**-raning-indigo**


	10. The Schnee Dust Company

**Okay, I'm really sorry for the wait! I'm taking summer classes, and they've been harder than I expected.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME AND MY MOTIVATION.**

**Also...Blake and Adam don't reunite in this chapter, BUT they're reuniting in the next chapter for sure...which I am posting right now. Yeah, this is a two-chapter update. I was going to post this in one big chapter, but I wanted to keep it from going on too long. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – The Schnee Dust Company

Blake wondered how long her and Fiona's journey would have taken if they used an aircraft carrier. Unlike her six-month long escape from Menagerie, the flight only took five days, including stops to rest for the night.

Blake slowly got to know her teammates. Rose and Laurel were the best of friends; they had grown up together when Rose had saved Laurel from a faunus fighting ring. They were on the run for two years; being petty thieves and stealing from whichever town they had visited. Meanwhile, Larch grew up on a ranch near Vacuo. His father was an ex-member of White Fang, and his older brother was expected to inherit. With no other options, he decided to join "the Faunus Army" (his father's term) and contribute to the cause. Larch was a silent man and rarely spoke, but he was a very useful mechanic.

Aster, however, remained quiet about herself and always steered the conversation in another direction when someone asked. Blake found herself studying her. What had she endured?

On the sixth day, Blake was awoken by the carrier shaking as it landed. She blinked her eyes and peered out the window. They were in a snowy forest. The morning sun was rising in the east, making the melting snow gleam in the light. In other circumstances, Blake would have admired the scenery around her, but her stomach was tying itself in knots.

Fiona walked over and handed her a packaged bundle.

"Here, dress in layers. I'm sure this will fit you." Blake thanked her and unwrapped the passage. Inside contained a large scarf, a pair of opaque tights, tight leather gloves, a padded hooded jacket, and a peacoat. All of the articles were in black.

"Is black my signature look now?" she muttered to herself, but put it on. By now, she would certainly look like a black cat, dressed in the dark shade from head-to-toe. Fiona and the rest wore a wide array of colorful mismatched clothes.

Laurel raised her eyebrows while Rose blinked. Aster looked perplexed, but Larch looked like nothing happened.

"You look like you're about to go to a funeral," Aster commented, "Black suits you, but this is just gloomy…"

"It's the only thing they have in her size," Larch explained, "In Vacuo, mourning clothes are either burned or thrown away, but it isn't uncommon for them to be donated."

Fiona looked uneasy but didn't say a word.

* * *

As soon as they reached the outskirts of the mining town, Blake regretted not taking the time to admire the forest.

What now stretched out in front of her was an ugly mining town. Other than the factory and mine, there were a handful of small buildings. Trash littered the streets, and the factory smoke stained the snow an ugly grey. Soot loomed over the sky in a black cloud, coating her mouth in lungs and making her cough.

Nearby was a weathered, wooden signpost with the fading words "Schnee Mining Camp #414" printed on.

A rotten stench mad Blake scrunch her nose, and Laurel made a face.

"We're supposed to live _here_?" Aster asked, "I can't believe Faunus would live like this."

Rose, however, remained silent.

"We're supposed to meet the overseer there," Fiona pointed at a building that was significantly nicer than its surroundings, "We'll get our identification cards and then…"

"A White Fang informant will meet us at that bar over there," Larch finished.

Fiona took Blake's hand, "Be careful, there's some black ice, and I don't want you to slip."

Carefully, Blake picked her way across the road. As soon as they reached the front doors, Laurel called for them to stop.

"Hold on, we need to get our stories straight before going in. I'm sure the dust company has dealt with infiltration before, so we need to be cautious." She pointed at herself and Rose, "We're from the same hometown. I'm applying for an electrician job while Rose is going to work in the packaging plant. Larch…" she pointed at him, "Will be a miner. Aster lost her job, so she is going to be in housekeeping for the Schnee committee members' house. While you two…" Laurel looked alarmed.

"Fiona! You need to use your Semblance!"

"Oops." Her russet hair turned a deep black and wavy, and her brown irises tinged amber. She looked like Blake's mother, and a pang of sadness pierced her heart.

Blake looked at her feet sadly, refusing to give into the sadness that had reemerged from years of locking it away.

"We're cousins, and I'm applying to be a factory worker," she recited.

"Yes, okay, let's go."

* * *

The documentation was uneventful; although, Aster did get a few suspicious looks. Afterwards, Fiona had dropped Blake off in the tenant room that they were supposed to be staying in.

Blake wasn't expecting much, but she wasn't expecting this…

It was the size of a toolshed. A sink and mirror was in the far corner while a sliding closet, which contained futons, was in the other. A shower and toilet were down the hall; they'd have to share with the rest of the floor. Holes were plastered over, and newspapers were pasted on certain parts of the wall to hide stains. A cracked window was in the right corner of the far wall, and, when looking, a fire escape was nailed to the outside. But, the window was too small for an average-sized adult to slip through; she wasn't even sure if she could squeeze out. The wooden floor was dirtied, and she was certain that she would splinter her feet if she walked barefoot. There was no heating, and it was the middle of winter.

Blake wished that she had a broom and some soap to clean the room a little, but she was sure that the management didn't even own a dustpan.

Sighing, the cat faunus began to unpack, hoping that there was a sheet large enough to cover the floor.

* * *

After her first two days here, there was nothing left for her to do in the tenant house. Early in the morning, Fiona would drag herself out of bed and walk to work. The camp would serve its workers breakfast, so there wouldn't be a risk of someone starting a fire to cook something.

But, the White Fang group soon realized that this was to limit the cost of food shipments. They had complained that they always felt hungry afterwards.

Meanwhile, Blake had been given a ration punch ticket. She would walk down the front desk, and the owners would hand her a bowl of grey, tasteless oatmeal. Afterwards, she would wander back to the room and clean. She used a wadded piece of newspaper as a broom, and some water and a rag that she had scavenged from the back of the closet to wipe down the walls and windows.

When she couldn't think of anything else, Blake practiced her semblance. At least the empty copies wouldn't make her feel so alone.

When Fiona got back, the group picked up their meals and carried them back to Fiona's room to eat together. They would discuss their findings and various rumors that circled around.

So far, there was nothing notable, and the group simply detailed their observations on pieces of old, yellowed paper. Then, they would send Rose, who was the smallest adult, to squeeze through the window, climb down the fire escape, and hand the notes to a waiting informant five blocks away.

When it was time to sleep, Fiona pulled on her winter coat over her workers' uniform (a dark blue jumpsuit) and fell asleep. The chill made their breaths visible, but Blake was grateful that they had numerous layers of clothing to prevent them from freezing to death.

* * *

One week in, Blake grew so bored of staying in the tenant building, that she asked Fiona if she could leave and explore the town. At first, Fiona had been reluctant, but, with her pleading, she soon gave in.

However, when Fiona had left the room for her shower, Larch opened the door and handed her a small pocketknife.

"Don't go down any dark alleys," he warned her and closed the door.

* * *

After Fiona had left for the day, Blake pulled on her peacoat, gloves, and wrapped her scarf around her head. Her cat ears stuck out from under the cloth easily, and she wished that she had some earmuffs to keep her human ears warmer.

Blake slipped Larch's pocketknife into her coat pocket and stepped out into the snow. Deciding to explore Main Street, she remained to the side in case of any drivers. There were no stoplights, and a car could easily drive out and run her over.

Blake's breath hung in white wisps in the air as she walked past a general store, two bars, and a tiny clothing shop. Numerous abandoned buildings lined the streets with graffiti and broken front glasses. Fading posters and fliers were posted to walls and telephone poles.

The cat faunus looked around for a bookstore or a library, but she remained disappointed. So far, the mining town had the bare minimum; nothing else to keep its residents amused during their free time.

Blake knew that there were multiple side-streets, but she decided to head back before the shift horn blew.

She would explore more tomorrow; it was the only other thing that she could do.

* * *

After a week of walking around the town, Blake had discovered a tiny bookshop tucked away between a pub and a Schnee convenience store. It had mainly sold newspapers and magazines owned by the Schnee Dust Company, yet it had its small store of books at the back of the store.

At first, Blake was overjoyed at the prospect of being reunited with her beloved books again. But, the man behind the counter was a human, and she was terrified to make her presence known. Surely, he would hate the sight of her and chase her out of the store once she set foot.

Moreover, she had no money, and, if she could ever get past the front door, Blake would have to purchase something.

Sighing, she parked herself on the steps of an abandoned building facing the shop. For a week, she spied on the owner, trying to find decipher the schedule. The greying man would always stand behind the counter next to the entrance of the shop. It had the occasional customer, usually a messenger sent from the overseer to purchase the morning paper. However, for the most part, the store was empty. She couldn't hide herself among a crowd.

The shop owner appeared to live in the apartment above the store, so she couldn't sneak in at night even if she got Fiona's permission. Worst of all, the door had a bell attached, which would alert the man to whoever entered his stop. She had walked to the back door, but it was padlocked shut. The man ate his lunch at the cashier register, only venturing to the back for a few minutes. The time frame would be too small for her to sneak in to borrow a book; she would return it at the next moment she got.

The man looked rough. His arms were littered with burn marks and scars, and his neck had a deep scar running across, likely from a bad fight. He wore a tattered leather jacket and scuffed boots that looked older than her.

Therefore, the only thing she could do was to walk past the store and read the headlines of the newspapers. The prospect had always left her in a foul mood; the books were so close.

In the end, Blake had to settle with headlines, but at least she would have something to read.

But…

One day a picture had caught her eye. It was in the far end of the corner, overshadowed by the headline "PYRRHA NIKOS – YOUNGEST CONTENDER EVER IN MISTRAL TOURNAMENT". It was of a woman in a white cloak with the words "Missing and Presumed Dead" written under it. The cloak covered her face, but she looked very familiar.

The picture intrigued her, and she strained her eyes in an attempt to get a better look. Yet, the glare of the glass made it impossible for her to decipher the smaller print.

She did not notice the shopkeeper had walked out to her until it was too late.

"Kid, if you want to read it, just walk into the store like a normal person."

Caught off guard, Blake let out a gasp of surprise and sprang back, subsequently losing her balance and falling flat on the ground. Hastily, she shot to her feet and was about to run before the man held his hand out.

"Hey, wait, I'm not going to do anything." Blake paused, and looked at him with suspicion.

"I was just walking by, that's all," she said. The man rolled his eyes.

"No you weren't. You've been staring at this shop for weeks and haven't stepped in to buy anything. If you're a thief, you ought to brush up on your skill. And if you're a Schnee spy. The fighting rings are on the other side of town."

"I haven't got any money," Blake defended, "I was only window shopping."

"Come up with better lies next time. If you want to read my books so damn badly, then just walk in."

"But…I can't buy anything."

"I heard you the first time, girl! Are you deaf?" Was this man actually inviting her in to read? She could still run; the man had a visible limp, and she could use a Shadow to deceive him.

"I…I can read them?"

"There's no one else, is there?" Dumbfounded, Blake simply nodded. The man stepped back and held the door open. He looked at her expectantly.

The cat faunus bowed her head and walked into the shop.

The man gestured to the newspaper racks. "You were reading those, right? I'm going to throw them out tomorrow anyways. If you were stealthier, you could have just looked in the dumpster in the back."

Feeling foolish, Blake gingerly took a paper from the rack and began to read. Although, her eyes didn't read them. She watched him from the corner of her eye, waiting for him to take out a weapon to attack her.

"Relax, kid, not all human hate the Faunus, you know." Blake looked away and tried to focus on the paper – "HUNTRESS SUMMER ROSE GOES MISSING ON SOLO MISSION".

"I'd be reading something else other than that tabloid garbage though."

Blake looked up at him questioningly.

"Who are you?" The shop keeper chuckled.

"The name's Sterling. I'm just your everyday bookkeeper." She looked at him with suspicion.

"Why would you sell books in a place where you'll get no business?"

"Why would a child be in a mining town?" he countered.

Blake remained silent. Were children usually banned in mining towns? She had no idea.

"We all have our secrets here," Sterling said, "I'm just some bookkeeper, and you're a little girl. Don't say you're older; heeled boots are the oldest trick in the book."

Blake eyed him with curiosity. Who was this man? How did he know? Did humans have some special ability? She thought about running, but…

The books were much too tempting.

* * *

Two months slowly inched by. By now, the snowfall had lessened, and the days seemed longer. So far, Fiona and the others had found inklings of Schnee management information. Mainly, it had come from Aster, who had been newly assigned to clean the overseer's study. More intel began to trickle in, and Fiona had reported that their supervisors were pleased.

Meanwhile, Sterling turned out to be a decent fellow. He usually nodded in welcome to her whenever she entered the shop. Their conversation was kept at a minimum, and they would only discuss vague topics, like the weather or books. Occasionally, he would hand her a crate of books to shelve, but he mainly left Blake to her own devices. Oddly, many of the books here were descriptions of ecosystems and how Dust was refined. To her it seemed like an odd combination, and she wondered what ulterior motives the man had. Sterling would be hunched over the front desk, muttering to himself as he typed on an ancient typewriter.

Yet, Blake still had no idea when they would be called home. Her friends began to get skinnier, and the cat-faunus herself had gone to bed hungry a few times. She felt like her rations were slowly getting smaller, and she would often find herself staring hungrily at the snacks in the convenience store. Stealing had crossed her mind a few times, but she didn't dare.

She remained silent until, one day, Sterling called her over to the cashier and placed a bowl of hot stew in front of her. Eyes wide, Blake stared at it, not completely sure what to do.

"Eat up, kid," he said, "I've seen you staring at the cookbooks in the back."

"Wha…Th-thank you." She began to hastily eat; it was the best thing that she had in years.

"I caught wind of rations being smaller. They're starving you guys, the animals." He chuckled at his pun.

The meat and vegetables tasted fresh, unlike the faint taste of plastic that always clung to the rations. But, how would he get this? There weren't any supermarkets this far out in the wilderness.

"How did you make this?" she asked as she ate, "I thought markets were banned."

"I didn't. Do you actually think I would swallow that stuff? Nah, I hunt for my meals."

"You hunt?" she asked as her spoon scraped the bowl, "But, I thought guns aren't allowed here."

Sterling snorted.

"Tell that to the ring managers! Guns? There's a whole black market!"

Blake listened with interest.

"Black market?" she inquired, "Is that how people make money here?" He looked surprised but then stern.

"Kid, I'm not going to tell you anything. I don't want you wandering around there. There's more to that place than dodgy merchants. That's no place for a child." Blake looked down at her empty bowl; her friends were starving, and an extra hand for food would help the group.

"My family is hungry…" she began, "I want to get more food than rations…can you teach me how to hunt?" Sterling eyed her with interest.

"Well, how eager are you?" he asked, "I don't use guns in the woods; they'll attract Grimm."

"Do you use knives?" Blake had a hard time imagining Sterling, who had a greying hair and mustache, darting up trees and throwing knives.

Sterling snorted.

"I use dual swords from my Hunter days. I have a few in the back," he gestured towards the back room. She looked at him in awe.

"You were a Hunter?" she asked, "Why are you here? I thought Hunters went on missions." Sterling chuckled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm too old to be on missions. I'll leave that for the younger ones. Do you know anything about weapons?"

"I know how to use a katana. I've sparred before."

"But, have you actually used it against a living thing?" Sobering, Blake shook her head.

"I tried to go against a Grimm once, but I got overpowered."

Sterling looked at her with interest.

"Always aim for the mask."

* * *

Another three months passed, and Blake would go the store, throw on a pair of haphazardly stitched pants, and follow Sterling into the forest. There, he would hand her two swords, and she would conceal herself amongst the trees. For the first time, her weapons cut flesh and spilled blood.

Under Sterling, Blake became skilled with dual swordsmanship and stealth. Surprisingly, Sterling was fast and precise; although, his blows lacks raw power. The cat faunus learned a swordsmanship that valued speed, stealth, and accuracy.

If a Grimm wandered in her path, it was slaughtered quickly; she didn't want any blood to spill on the snow.

At the end of hunting, Sterling would hand her a share of meat, and Blake would sneak into the inn kitchen to make stew. Fiona and the others were well-fed compared to the rest of the tenants. Moreover, Blake had come up with the story that she had gotten a job helping out in the kitchens, paying off the innkeeper to be silent with a daily bowl of stew.

Meanwhile, the snow had mostly melted, but icy winds still chilled her skin. With no snow, the buildings were covered in black coal dust, making her sneeze. Blake spent a lot of time in the forest, slowly getting a feel of where this town was and where to the run if needed.

Occasionally, Blake would see Schnee guards patrolling through the trees. She would dart up a tree and observe them. For the most part, they were incompetent and never noticed her – a black shape sticking out amongst the green foliage. Or, they were lazy and didn't think a little girl was a threat.

Blake wondered if the group was beginning to catch on about her daily disappearances. Aster would make offhand comments about the woods, and she would occasionally see Rose standing at the forest's edge. Yet, Fiona seemed more restless each day.

In the middle of the night, when Fiona thought she was sleeping, she would slip out the window and wouldn't return until the early morning. Moreover, rumors went around the town, saying that there might be White Fang agents. Wanted signs for any information had been posted, setting Blake on edge. She didn't know what she would do if she returned to an empty room.

* * *

One morning, Blake felt someone nudge her awake. It was still dark outside, but she could see the faint glow of the morning sun in the distance. Hastily, she turned over to look for Fiona, only to find her side of the bed empty.

For a brief moment, Blake began to panic until she heard Rose's voice.

"Blake, it's me. Fiona just left. I need to talk to you." Blinking sleepily, she sat up and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong? Was there a message?"

"No…" Rose looked uncomfortable, "It's about you Blake."

"What?"

"Laurel and I have spotted you hiding around in the forest sometimes, and, well, our group is well fed compared to others," Rose began.

Blake's mind raced as she tried to come up with ways to defend herself. She didn't want to be stuck inside all day, not when she had almost learned the intermediates of dual swordsmanship. Sterling was a good person; he didn't have anything against the faunus.

"I wanted to ask you, you haven't been in the fighting pits, have you?" Caught off guard, she felt relief and then confusion. Did they think she was in the fighting rings?

"No, I'm not. I don't even know where they are. I've gone out in the woods to hunt and forage." A look of relief spread across Rose's face.

"Thank god, I was so worried," she gulped, "Never go there, Blake, terrible things happen to little children who venture too far."

"Why?" Blake asked out of curiosity, "What happens there?" Rose pursued her lips, as if she were hiding a secret.

"You can't talk about this," she warned her, "I don't want Laurel to revisit those terrible memories. It took her years to heal."

"What did they do to her?" Blake whispered, "What did the humans do?" Rose paused, wringing her hands.

"Before the Great War, what some settlements did for entertainment was to pit people against wild animals and lured Grimm. People placed bets on fighters, and the owners made thousands of lien," Rose shivered, "After the Faunus War, stuff like that was abolished, but it still goes on today, away from civilization. The ones who run the rings…they kidnap Faunus children or adopt them in orphanages, raise them up to be fighters, and make them face Grimm."

"Did…did Laurel…"

"Laurel was adopted from an orphanage…" Rose's voice cracked, "She was so excited to have a home. Her mother left her there a week after she was born. After, Laurel was so…disappointed." Rose sniffled, and Blake offered a clean rag for her to blow her nose on.

"Thanks, Laurel was then stuffed in a room with ten other kids and taught to fight for six months."

Six months? It took Blake years to learn how to use the sword.

"What happened?" she dared to ask, "Was Laurel… did she have to kill Grimm?" Rose nodded.

"She did. I think, the only way she could have survived was because she was taught how to use a gun instead of another weapon. Laurel had good aim and could shoot at a distance; she doesn't even have a Semblance. Her enemies would be dead before they got five feet close."

Blake was quiet as she took in this information.

"Humans do that? They take kids and…" Rose sighed.

"Laurel's captors weren't human…. They were Faunus." Blake looked at her in shock.

"What? Faunus turned on their own? How could they? They're traitors!"

"Everyone does what they can to survive, others don't matter." Blake looked appalled.

"Others sell each other out? Then…who can we trust?" Feeling unsettled, Blake stared hard at her feet.

"You can trust us," Rose said warmly, "You can trust the White Fang members who want peace between the humans. You can trust some of the humans. Not all of them are bad." Rose's words eased her as her hands stroked Blake's back soothingly. "Humans aren't the bad guys just like all Faunus are good."

"What about you?" Blake asked, "Were you taken by kidnappers?" Rose looked sad.

"No, I was adopted by a human couple who couldn't have kids. They were great parents, and I will always think of them as my mom and dad. But," she sniffled, "the villagers kept on burning our fields and killing our cattle. When I was thirteen, they burned down their barn, and we lost all our food for the winter. I…didn't want them to suffer, so I ran away. When this mission is over, I'm going to go visit them back in Vacuo, see how they've been." Rose wiped her eyes and sat up straight.

"Anyways, I was just making sure that you weren't going in the forest to train or you had fallen in with the wrong crowd. Just don't stay too far, and watch out for Grimm and Schnee patrol."

"Rose, why are you and Laurel in the forest? I though you worked in the packaging plant." Rose jumped a little and laughed nervously.

"Haha, that's a secret. But, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

Two weeks later, there was word that a Schnee board member would be visiting for an inspection in a month. Her friends seemed a lot more tense, and Blake preferred to spend her time alone. Late at night, they would talk in Larch's room. Occasionally, Blake would catch phrases of "escape" and "deserter".

Unease seemed to settle over the group, but Blake wanted to remain upbeat. Therefore, she spent her days away and out in the woods with Sterling.

However, one day, when Blake walked into the store, a woman was standing at the front, talking to Sterling. Blake froze in the doorway as the woman turned to look at her.

She smiled at Sterling smugly.

"Aww, Sterling, I didn't know you hired someone to help you in the shop. See? You _are_ getting old." The woman giggled impishly as he growled.

"Blanc, don't you know how to talk to others with respect?" Blanc ignored him and approached Blake.

To Blake's surprise, Blanc was a cat Faunus, like her. A pair of white cat ears protruded from her head, which was framed with long, straight nearly white platinum blonde hair. She wore a strange ensemble of clothing that was somewhat flashy but fashionable. Blanc wore something that resembled a tattered grey party dress and a sleeveless knee-length long coat. The bodice scooped low below her chest and was tied together by laces while it flowed out in elegant waves, embellished by a ribbon that hung from one edge, stretched across her back and to the other end. Under the vest, she wore a black ribbed, high-neck sleeveless tank and beige shorts. Blanc had a pair of thigh-high grey heeled boot which were laced together with black ribbon. She wore a golden shoulder guard that strapped across her chest, a black armband, a black sleeveless glove, and a black and gold wrist guard.

However, what stood out the most was her heterochromic violet and gold eyes.

"Hi, I'm Blanc, nice to meet you! I hope Sterling isn't a huge grump to you every day!" Taken aback by her forwardness, Blake shook her head.

"Leave the kid alone, Blanc." She waved him off.

"You're not a little girl, are you? I can tell! A lot of boys will chase you soon!" She shook Blake's hand.

"I'm just dropping by for a few weeks. I'm in between jobs and Sterling owes me a favor. I hope we can get along!" Grinning broadly, she walked back to Sterling's desk.

"So, is she your research assistant?"

"No! Go back upstairs, Blanc." Blake looked at Sterling questioningly.

"Research?" she asked, "Sterling has been doing research?" At an instant, Blanc sobered and turned to look at him.

"Sterling…"

"Blanc, just go." For once, she seemed to follow his words and left the room, her heels thumping as she ascended the stairs.

Looking worried, Blake stared at Sterling in confusion.

"What's going on?" Sighing, Sterling walked out and approached her. Blake took a step back.

"Sterling, what's going on? Why are you here?" The man looked conflicted as he tried to find the words. There was a long stretch of silence before he spoke.

"I'm sure you figured out that I'm not here to sell books." He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. "And, I know you're smart enough to not go around telling anyone this, but I wanted to keep you as far from this research as possible. Well, Blanc can't keep her big mouth shut; I should've known that and kept her away. I've been studying something that…won't be as widely accepted in the scientific community."

"What?" Sterling held his hand.

"I'm asking you to hear me out. Have…have you ever wondered how the Grimm came to exist?"

Blake's mind drifted back to the tales she had read in the library.

"No one knows, but there's myths saying that they were the tortured souls of animals."

"They've been around since the dawn of man," he explained, "Grimm and humans have been in a constant struggle for control, for land, resources, whatever. Man was able to overcome them with Dust, but, the stakes have risen. There's been more Grimm attacks within the last few decades, on farms, ranches, and villages. Don't you think there's a reason why?"

Blake shook her head.

"Do you know what else have risen in the past decades?"

"No," she replied, "I don't." Sterling looked serious.

"Do you know what the Schnee Dust Company does, other than mass produce Dust and butt heads with White Fang?" Blake tensed as her organization's name come up, but she remained silent.

"In any major city, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, oh especially Atlas, there's a bunch of Schnee stores and merchandise. They're the richest corporation in Remnant; hell, they own most of the selling market. Wouldn't it make sense that they'll have their claws in politics? Lobbying politicians and bribing local leaders. Affecting the laws of the cities, micromanaging the schools, controlling labor and environment protocols?" A cold chill began to creep down her spine as Sterling continued.

"Do you know how Dust refinery works? It spews so much smoke and pollution in the air that they have to keep the refineries up north in the cold air to prevent the air thickening into smog. The surrounding rivers turn black and kill the fish. Their railroad system had destroyed thousands of natural habitat."

"This is a refinery town." Sterling chuckled.

"On the nose."

"Is your research about the environment?"

"Environment plays a big part, but it's not the key point. When looking at the stats, Grimm attacks in general have spiked ever since the company's grasp strengthened and began to mass produce. They're the real ones pulling the strings; they can silence any opponents." Blake began to feel very scared for him, a human.

"Sterling, will they…?"

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet. When I figured that out, I did some digging. I'll admit, a lot of it was illegal, but I noticed a general trend. If the Dust company has angered the Grimm so much, then why are they still successful? With the amount of environment destruction they've been doing, why hasn't there been a Schnee refinery burning down every other week? It dawned on me. In my younger days, I fought along with humans and Faunus alike, and do you know what I noticed? _Grimm always go for the humans first_."

Blake's breath caught in her throat.

"What?"

"It's not just from experience either. Towns with majority Faunus populations are rarely attacked while human settlements are usually razed within the first five months. Have you ever wondered why there's such bad blood between humans and Faunus, to the point where humans tried to put them on an island? It's because there's animosity that stemmed from the lower rate of Grimm attacks. Faunus lived longer and were able to settle."

Blinking, Blake slowly let that information sink in; a cloud settled over her head.

"The company mainly hires Faunus labor, so Grimm attacks have been deterred. That way, they can produce more while lowering protection costs. Everyone's wondering why there's such a big spike in recent attacks. It's because the company is growing bigger, polluting the environment, and using their money to keep their opponents silent! They're slowly turning Remnant into a garbage heap!"

Blake let the weight of the information sink in. To her, it seemed very vast and complex, but she nodded.

"Sterling, how do you know that you're on to something?" At that a troubled look descended over his face.

"It's because they tried to silence me before," he was quiet for a while, staring off into space, "After I graduated, my team and I took a few jobs, fought off some Grimm, but after a while, we just grew apart. We had different goals. It happens to the best Huntsmen teams."

"Does that happen a lot?" Blake asked out of curiosity. Sterling shrugged.

"They all split eventually. Some have kids and settle down while others go off solo."

"What about you?" There was a sad look in his grey eyes.

"Two teammates got married and went off; I get postcards from them every few years. But, I wasn't alone. I had Violet." Sterling's voice trembled.

"She was my childhood friend; our parents were on neighboring farms. We used to go running out in the fields and worked together. Our families were good friends. When we were old enough, we went to the Huntsmen academies to train together. Our parents had enough money to send us."

"What happened to her?" Blake dared to ask. Sterling was quiet for a while.

"After our team split up, Violet and I took on the few odd jobs, anything to get by. I guess you could call us mercenaries, but, to be safe, we never took anything that seemed too shady." He paused, as if trying to come up with the words.

"Violet and I got hired for this really high-profile job; we were supposed to be bodyguards for a Schnee councilman. We protected him from any White Fang attacks and kept his stuff safe. Turns out he was in charge of environmental research and planning. Really, his job was to locate where the next Schnee mine would be, but…" he scowled, "That man just dropped towns at random. Never cared about the environment like my family taught me. Polluted rivers and burnt down forests. Worst of all, he started harassing Violet."

A shadow cast over his face.

"One day, he had gone too far, and I lost my temper. I put a bullet through his heart and have never touched a gun since."

"What happened after?"

"Well, Violet and I made a break for it. I stole a copy of the research he had just to piss them off. I got branded a murderer and Violet a White Fang conspirator. You see, she was a cat Faunus with a grey tail. We went into hiding for a couple years, built a little house in Vytal and lived a domestic life. I started investigating the notes and know that Remnant will be in danger if the Schnee Company continued. So, I tried to get it published. I'm not very book-smart, but Violet was there to help me out."

He went silent for a while.

"One day, after coming back from hunting, I saw smoke from the trees. Those Schnee bastards had set our house on fire, and…" he swallowed, "I found Violet out back…they slit her throat."

Blake felt her body slowly turn to ice. It was then that she realized how much danger she and her friends were in. A heavy weight fell on her to the point where it was hard to breathe.

"I'm going to see that company burn to ground or die trying."

* * *

For the next day, Blake couldn't look Sterling in the eye without feeling uncomfortable. However, she quietly took out the swords and trekked out into the forest to hunt.

She had just about passed into the line of trees when she heard Blanc call out to her.

"Hey! Blake, wait!" Blanc ran up to her.

"Mind if I go with you? Sterling's in one of his moods today, so I'm going to give him some space."

Nodding, Blake continued through the trees. They walked for about thirty minutes before Blanc sighed and sat on a nearby boulder. Smiling, she motioned for Blake to join her.

"I guess he told you about my aunt Violet, huh?" Her words caught Blake's attention and she nodded.

"I didn't know my aunt too well, but Sterling was surprised when he ran into me. I guess I look a lot like her."

Blanc was quiet for a while.

"Y'know, we have the same Semblance. Do you know what Sterling's semblance is? They actually pair well together."

Blake's ears perked at Blanc's mention of Semblances. Blake never told Sterling she had one, but, looking back, she figured that Sterling had to in order to be a Hunter.

"What is it?" she asked. A small smile was on Blanc's face as she placed her ungloved hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Sterling's Semblance is Perception. He has much better target perception than others, so his strikes will always land on an opponent's weak spot. I'm pretty sure he's taught you a couple of his identification methods. Aunt Violet, on the other hand, had Intuition. When she touched people, she could usually predict their moves and actions. Sometimes, if she could touch them for more than a minute, she would be able to get a good idea about their future and some of their past. Their abilities aren't flashy but very, very useful."

Blake then realized that Blanc had her hand on her shoulder for more than five minutes. Eyes wide, Blake looked up to see Blanc smiling complacently.

"You looked familiar," she said, "Although, I guess I should have expected it. Shade was thinking about joining up with the White Fang the last time I ran into him."

Leaping to her feet, Blake stumbled away from her. To her horror, she realized that she had left a Shadow in her place. Blanc calmly waved it away.

"How do you know my father?" Blake shot.

"You even have his grandmother's Semblance. I guess he was right; Semblances do skip generations after all," she sat back comfortably, "Blake, before they died, did your parents ever tell you what they did before joining White Fang? They weren't as peaceful as you thought. People do tend to mellow out with age."

"How did you know my parents?" Blanc's smile widened into a grin.

"During my early years as an informant, your father came to me for background on people and job listings. He paid me, and I was off on my merry little way. Although, I guess I probably shouldn't tell you if he didn't say so himself."

"Tell me what? I'm old enough to know." There was a pause.

"Your father was an assassin, Blake. You know, I was the one that set him up to meet your mother. Looks like I'm a great matchmaker after all."

"You…set my parents up with each other?" First Sterling, and now this bombshell? What else was going to happen this week?

Blanc giggled.

"Oh yeah, she was a great herbalist. Her pastes did wonders on infected wounds, but that wasn't her specialty," Blanc paused dramatically, "It was poison. Luna was pretty adept in making toxic tea brews. Anyways, someone didn't like her and put a price on her head. I gave Shade the job, and well..."

She gestured towards her.

"You're living proof that my ability worked." However, Blanc's smile faltered.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about why you're here. It doesn't concern me much anyways."

Pausing, she reached out and handed Blake a key.

"There's a trunk under Sterling's guest room bed. Violet had it commissioned for him a long time ago. Before, well… Use it if you're in a pinch, okay?"

She stood and turned to head back towards the town; however, she turned back to look at her.

"By the way, use good judgement, will you? Blind loyalty can corrupt even the best heroes."

* * *

Blake wasn't sure if she liked Blanc. On one hand, the informant knew all about Blake's past and possible future. On the other…

Now that she thought about it, Blanc was kind of scary. But, Blake only saw glimpses of her for the rest of her visit. It wasn't until her final day that they spoke again.

Blanc had merely waved goodbye and told her to take care.

Three weeks passed since her visit. Blake and Sterling pretended things were normal. Occasionally, he would give her a few pointers with her double-bladed style, but that was the furthest extent.

At home, however…

Tension seemed to rise amongst the White Fang spies. One night, they gathered into Fiona's room, talking in hushed voices. Blake pretended to be asleep.

"They had this planned from the beginning," Aster whispered, "Didn't they?"

"What should we do?" Rose asked, "I mean, we didn't sign up for this. Headquarters were going to plant us here for a few months, and then we'd get a call to return, but…"

"C'mon Rose," Laurel said, "I don't think White Fang would do this to us. I mean, we've been giving them pretty good intel. They're probably just waiting for more, and the official's arrival next week is just some coincidence. It's a two-birds one stone kind of thing." However, she seemed unconfident, as if she were trying to convince herself more than her teammates.

"Don't kid yourself, Laurel," Larch broke in, "You haven't been on a spying mission. If the higher ups were actually trying to have us spy, then they'd ask for reports a lot more frequently."

"What do we do?" Aster asked, "There's been a change in orders that we have to follow. But, I don't want to be the one to do it."

"They say that we can return after," Rose added, "Maybe, just this once…"

"Do _you_ want to do it?"

"No! But…if I had to…"

"Guys…have you ever wondered just exactly _why_ we were chosen for this mission?" Fiona spoke up. There was a pause.

"No idea, to be honest," Rose admitted.

"I thought that they picked me because I was close to Rose."

Larch shrugged, "I never gave it much thought. The pros outweighed the cons."

"My face…" Aster mumbled.

"I thought I was assigned because I had experience, but, when I met you guys, only Aster has been on a minor spy mission."

"What are you trying to say?" Laurel asked.

"None of us have any work experience in common…" Rose finished, "Larch did weapons maintenance; Aster was part of crowd control; Laurel was in communications; Fiona was in sanitation; and I worked in propaganda."

"That doesn't make any sense," Larch agreed, "The White Fang isn't stupid. If it wanted to get its hands dirty, then why didn't it send out a more competent team, especially when we're given a job like this? A good assassination job is never done by amateurs."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"Why the hell would White Fang stoop so low?" Laurel complained, "This organization isn't the same one I joined." There was a murmur of agreement before Fiona gasped.

"Hold on, before the Menagerie attack, who's side did you support?"

"Lycannis," they said universally. Suddenly, it felt like the temperature just dropped. Rose cursed under her breath, and Aster whispered "oh no".

"They'd actually go for low-ranking grunts like us?" Larch was in disbelief, "None of us were outspoken about it, so why…"

"It's a power struggle," Fiona growled, "The higher ups are wiping out all risks of an uprising."

"What do we do?" Aster groaned, "Lycannis supporters…they were sent on missions and never returned."

"I worked in office filing for a while," Fiona said lowly, "They were marked missing and presumed dead."

"We're not getting out of here are we?"

* * *

For the next two days, Blake felt uneasy, close to the point of outright panic. White Fang wouldn't try something as terrible, right? Meanwhile, they were still debating whether to follow through with White Fang's plans or to desert.

Larch and Laurel were in favor of running off, but Fiona and Rose wanted to stay. White Fang deserters were marked as traitors and bounties were placed on their heads.

Although they were like family to her, Blake didn't want to get involved in the dilemma. She wasn't sure if she was unwilling to face it or simply too young.

Yet, she had a horrible feeling that her peaceful life was going to end soon.

It ended next week.

* * *

Like usual, Blake woke up in the mid-morning, pulled on her clothes, braided her long hair, and walked to Sterling's for her hunting.

Everything seemed normal. Dark clouds hinted at new snowfall, and the cold nipped at her nose.

Yet, when she walked into the store, Blake knew something was wrong. Sterling was nowhere to be seen, and the bookstore was almost too clean. Blake checked behind the desk, and its usual messiness was gone. There was no stack of papers, and Sterling's typewriter was missing.

Blake's mind flashed back to the memory of the General Store from so long ago. On instinct, she pulled Larch's pocketknife from her pocket and slowly crept to the back room.

Sterling's swords were missing.

Frightened, Blake didn't know whether to run or continue. However, she didn't want to leave Sterling if he was in trouble.

Perhaps he had to flee at last moment? Or did something much more sinister happen to him…?

Trying to calm down, Blake decided to check the upper rooms. If Sterling had to leave, then he would definitely take some of his personal belongings with him.

Blake slowly ascended the stairs, ears pricked for any sounds of movement. Slowly, she opened Sterling's bedroom door to find that it…was empty.

The bed was made, no clothing littered the floor, and the desk was empty. It was immaculately clean, but she could tell something was very wrong.

On the nightstand was a folded picture, depicting a woman with blonde hair and violet eyes. Blake could see a grey cat tail in the far corner; this woman was Violet. The photograph was old and worn, and there were creases from it being folded up and carried around.

Sterling wouldn't leave this behind. He hadn't left willingly.

Internally, she began to panic and wanted to run out into the woods to find him. But, a small pocketknife would do nothing against a Grimm if it decided to attack her.

She then remembered the key that Blanc had given her; it was still in her pocket.

Heart pounding, she ran to the guest room and looked under the bed. Sure enough, there was a brown trunk under the bottom. Blake pulled it out and turned the key.

With a _click_, the top swung open, revealing a long, thin item covered with a drawstring bag. Frowning, Blake wondered why Blanc would give her an empty rifle; she couldn't find a box of ammo anywhere.

But, she then noticed silver words written on the bag strap – "Gambol Shroud". Curious, Blake loosened the string and pulled out a long, black sword. A small piece of paper fluttered out.

"Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe" was printed in back ink, while the words "Use it well" was written in red, loopy handwriting.

Turning the weapon carefully in her hands, Blake noticed that a pistol was built into the hilt. The sheath itself had a sharp edge, and when she pulled out the sword, it was a katana with a sharpened double-edge and a raised pike.

This was the kind of weapon that belonged to Huntsmen. Eyes wide and gaping, Blake admired the sword. Whoever took Sterling forgot to go dispose of this.

Blake slid the sword back into her bag, slung it around her shoulder, and pushed the trunk back under the bed. Snow had begun to fall, and she had neglected to bring a thicker jacket.

Let out a huff of irritation, the cat faunus ran to the coat room, threw on her pants, and filched a hooded jacket and a beanie to cover her ears. She'd be easier to find if someone knew what her Faunus trait was.

By now, snow had covered the ground, and whatever evidence left behind by Sterling's assailants would soon be covered up.

This was planned.

Blake tried not to panic as she maneuvered though the trees; her amber eyes darted back and forth for signs of the slightest movement.

All was quiet, except for the crunch of snow under her footsteps. The cat faunus wanted to call out to her mentor, but she didn't want to attract the attention of Grimm or…something worse.

Blake searched the forest for hours but didn't stumble across anything. She wasn't sure if she should be concerned or relieved.

However, as the sun began to set, she had to stop looking. Blake was shivering, and she just wanted to curl up under the blankets.

She'd check back tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, however, she was woken up by the sounds of shouting. Rubbing her eyes, Blake sat up, thinking she had overslept to noon.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked as she poked her head in, "Is there a fight?"

"No," Larch's voice called out from the other room, "Building's on fire. It's on the other side of town, and the Schnee workers have it under control. Go back to bed."

Laurel breathed out a sigh of relief and returned to her room. Fiona pulled at her covers, and Blake laid down., unable to fall asleep.

The fire confirmed it; she knew it was from the bookstore. Sterling had been found out, and the fire was destroying any leftover evidence. She now feared over the safety of her group. Would they try to kill her too?

Blake turned at her side and stared at the closet door. She had hidden Gambol Shroud under a loose floorboard. Blake was thankful that she had at least managed to save the weapon. It was a beautiful piece of work that seemed to call out to her.

The cat faunus wanted to use it but decided that it would be much too dangerous. For now, she needed to lay low and wait for the whole thing to blow over.

But first…

* * *

Blake waited for three days to make sure that nothing else would happen. On the fourth morning, she got ready much slower than usual, as if wanting to stave off her task.

Slowly, Blake trekked through 5-inch layer snow to find a husk of a building- Sterling's bookstore.

All that was left of it was a skeleton of scorched woodwork and the blackened ash of burnt paper. The smell of fire drifted in the air, and a faint layer of snow covered the remains.

It was deadly quiet.

Without a word, Blake picked up a nearby stick of wood, walked to where the doorframe would be, and plunged the stick into the muddy ground. She removed her gloves and pulled out her braid from her hooded jacket. With shaky fingers, Blake untied Adam's ribbon, an ancient relic of a happier time.

She slowly crouched and tied a bow around the stick. It was a marker for the death of a kind man, who looked past her Faunus heritage and saw potential, who challenged her preconceived ideas of men, who showed her that a human could suffer as much as a Faunus…who planted that seed of doubt of whether humans were the Faunus's true enemy.

A lone tear slipped down her cheek. The marker was the closest thing to a gravestone.

**Wow, that was kind of depressing, wasn't it. This chapter was mainly for Blake's character development. Hope you enjoy the reunion!**

**If any of you are curious, Blanc is Blake's original concept art. I really liked it and wanted to incorporate it into the story somehow, so she's the one who gives Blake Gambol Shroud. :)**

**Also, I got a tumblr if any of you guys want specific answers : **

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	11. Black Ice

**EDIT: A review has mentioned a good point - this is a two chapter update. To prevent reader confusion, please go back and read the previous chapter!**

**Okay, here it is...it took us seven chapters to reach this point...THE REUNION. Hope you guys like tauradonna...the next chapter will have a bit of fluff...**

Chapter 10 – Black Ice

For two weeks, Blake never left the tenant room. Her group had to go back to eating rations, but they never complained. Instead, Blake would get a few concerned looks, and they would try to talk to her.

She didn't feel like conversing, but Blake humored them. They meant well, but she wanted to be left alone for a while.

Thankfully, none of them commented on her missing ribbon. However, the days were empty, and she soon grew lonely.

If she really wanted someone around, Blake would create a Shadow and stare at if for the minute that it would be visible. Then, the cat faunus would wave it away.

Yet, she seemed slightly on edge. Blake would try to keep an ear out at night, fearful that a Schnee worker would kick the door down. It only made her more restless and stressed out.

Moreover, she had nothing to tie her hair with. It descended past her hips in thick, black waves. It was pretty but impossible to manage. She had half a mind to take out Gambol Shroud and cut her hair with the blade. But, Fiona would wonder where she had gotten a knife. She had to keep Larch's pocketknife a secret, let alone a sword.

There was word that a Schnee official had arrived to town, hidden in the Overseer's mansion. The official would be making his rounds, and Fiona and Rose would spy on him, memorize his schedule. Blake wondered when her friends would strike. Fiona had stopped sleeping in the room, and dark circles had formed under her eyes.

Blake felt helpless; she wanted to help her, but Fiona would smile and nod. Ever since they arrived to this place, Blake and her pseudo-sister slowly began to grow apart. Fiona had work and would come home tired and restless. Before, Blake had Sterling, which distracted her from their growing rift.

Now, Blake wanted to return as fast as possible.

However, one of her quiet days were interrupted with a knock on her door. It was far too early for workers to return from work. Fear seized her heart as she inched towards the door. Her amber eyes darted to where Gambol Shroud was hidden.

"Who…who is it?" she asked tentatively.

"It's me, Aster." Blake breathed out a sigh of relief and opened the door.

Aster smiled down at her.

"Hey, everyone was getting prepared for a feast, so I was let off work early. I have a few errands that I need to run, and you've been cooped up in your room too long. It's a nice day out."

Blake was reluctant to leave, but she nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, just the market. Put on your coat; it's cold out." Quietly, Blake shrugged on her peacoat, wrapped scarf, and pulled the beanie over her ears.

Aster and Blake stepped out into the street; coal had already stained the snow a dark grey.

As they crossed over a bridge, there was a period of silence between them before Aster spoke up.

"So, how's the new weapon?" Blake nearly jumped out of her skin. Aster giggled.

"For a cat Faunus, you're really easy to read. No worries though, it's yours, so I'm not going to tell," her voice softened, "It belonged to that bookstore owner, didn't it? The one whose shop burned down? I saw your marker, so I assumed…"

"Yeah," Blake confirmed, "It was meant for him, but…" Aster waved her hand.

"Hey, there's no need to talk about it if you don't want to." They were quiet for a while before Blake spoke up again.

"Where are we going? I thought only Schnee stores were allowed here." Aster giggled.

"Whenever something is banned, people always try to come up with another way to get their hands on it. Keep that in mind Blake. You can get anything you want if you know where to look."

"We're going to a black market?"

"Yup! Just stay close to me, and you'll be fine no worries!"

"Where is it?"

"Oh, it's in an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of town." Soon enough, they arrived at an old, dilapidated building with a locked fence. Aster took a few steps back, ran, and took a running leap over the fence, scaling it effortlessly.

"Here, just run towards me, and I'll catch you. I promise!"

This was like the evasion techniques her parents taught her; actually, Blake was sure that her father had instructed her on how to clear fences.

Blake cleared the fence with feline grace, landing on her feet. Aster looked surprised but shrugged.

"Alright, keep close to me and be mindful of your pockets. There's a couple pickpockets in there. Even though you don't have anything, it's still a shock to feel a hand touch you when you're not expecting it."

The building smelled musty and made her sneeze. It wasn't as closely packed as she thought, but vendors lined the walls, selling their wares. Blake's eyes darted everywhere, from dust-infused medicine to weapons, all sorts of items were being sold.

"Haha, I had the same reaction too. Now then, I'm sure the stall we're looking for should be somewhere around here…"

As they walked, a vendor leered at them.

"Care to sell me your hair?" an old woman cackled, "It'd make a fine wig, it would. I'd pay you a pretty penny."

Aster glared at her and tugged Blake closer.

"I'll tech you how to bind your hair up with a pen. Tuck your hair under your jacket. I don't want some asshole with scissors going near you."

They soon approached the vendor that sold the items that she wanted. Aster gave the vendor a nod and was handed a cardboard box. Aster tucked it under her arm and began to browse the shops.

"Aster, what's in the box?"

"Bullets." Her response made Blake stop and stare.

"What?" Aster pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'll tell you when we get back."

* * *

For the remainder of the outing, Aster made small talk, and Blake responded with a "yes" or "no". It wasn't until Aster had closed her tenant room door that she would speak about the box.

"You have a lot of questions," she observed, "But, I'm glad that you're worried about us." She set the box in her closet, behind a rolled up futon.

"Turn around and hold the mirror to your face. I'm going to put your hair in a bun." Aster took out a comb and began to brush Blake's hair.

"You're a lot more quiet than I thought you'd be," she commented, "I thought you'd have more to ask."

"I can ask anything?"

"Feel free. I'm not a parent, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep you in the dark about what we will do. And, I know you were eavesdropping that one night."

"Are you really going to go through with the assassination?" Blake asked. Aster nodded.

"Yeah, we are. To be honest, we were going to do it a few weeks ago, but that fire pushed things back. I'm sure you know why the fire was started." Blake looked down.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I promised." Aster shrugged.

"I respect your decision, but I need you to tell us if there's any serious trouble. Information is a better bargaining chip than you think."

"Why do you want to kill this person?"

"Well, White Fang has stopped responding to us," Aster said, "We've been trying to get hold of them for a week, but we think they've cut ties with us until after the assassination. Makes sense, really, they can't be traced as the perpetrators."

"How are you guys going to do it?"

"I can't tell you the complete details. But, Rose and Fiona will give the all clear while Laurel fires the shot. Larch is supposed to disable security."

"What about you?"

"I'll be using my Semblance to keep people's attention off Laurel."

"You have a Semblance?" Aster chuckled.

"Yeah, I do, but it's not much. I can divert people's attention off of me and the person I'm holding. I'd make a really good bandit," she gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Aster, what was your life like before you joined White Fang?"

She shrugged.

"I figured that Fiona would tell you, or at least you'd have a basic idea," her face was somber, "I guess I was luckier than the rest of you guys. I was born with a Faunus mom and a human dad."

"Did your mom have raccoon ears?" Aster made a face.

"Does any of White Fang teach you what happens with mixed-heritage people? I guess not. People with mixed-heritage essentially inherit their main Faunus traits, like horns, ears, or a tail. It's similar to a dominant gene, such as dark hair trumping light hair. But, they don't really have a Faunus' instincts or mannerisms."

"Like what?" Blake was confused.

"Well, I can't see in the dark, and I'm not as nimble as my counterparts. I can't scale trees as easily; going over the fence in one try took months of practice. But, I won't get sick from diseases that affect Faunus animals."

Blake was still confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean…"

Aster, fortunately, was patient.

"Each animal has a couple diseases specific to their species," she explained, "If a dog catches a virus, its human owner won't be affected. However, if the owner is a dog Faunus, he'll display symptoms. They take longer to show, and a Faunus will usually get better. However, if a disease is deadly and left untreated, the Faunus will die."

Blake nodded in understanding.

"But, those with mixed-heritage can't get sick that way. It's an even trade, I guess. Although, seeing in darkness is a lot more useful than you'd think."

"What about the rest of White Fang? Do they look at you like a Faunus?" Aster shrugged.

"They'll tolerate it, but either way, you'll be excluded from both groups somehow. Especially with my Faunus trait…" She sighed. "I'd be rich if I got one Lien for all the comments I got about coving the marks up with makeup."

"My mom had similar marks too, I'm sure. But, she left me and my dad a few weeks after I was born. I wish I had someone like me to ask for advice but…" a frown tugged at her lips, "My dad did as much as he could, but I really let those comments get to me back when I younger. I got my Semblance from him."

Her words piqued Blake's curiosity.

"What happened?"

"My dad got remarried and had a human baby," she said flatly, "My stepmom was nice, but I got a lot of stares wherever we went. It made her uncomfortable, so, she didn't really take me out with her when she ran errands or anywhere, really. When the baby came, they were really busy." Aster laughed bitterly. "My half-sister had the spotlight, and I was left to myself."

She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"I pretty much did what any rebellious teenager did. I ignored her, and she ignored me. My dad tried to bring us together, but it didn't work. She'd go off somewhere else, and I shut myself up in my room." Aster clenched her hands around Blake's hair a little too tightly.

"She got teased at school, and my sister saved up her allowance to buy me a bottle of concealer. That was the kicker," she snorted, "I slammed the door in her face and wouldn't speak to her for weeks."

In the corner of her eye, Blake could see a bottle of concealer tucked beneath a bundle of towels.

Aster combed Blake's hair in silence before she spoke up again.

"After a while, my sister denied that I was related to her whenever someone asked. That should have hurt me more, but it didn't. My dad tried everything he could to include me in his family, and I'm glad that he tried. Yet, the damage was done. But, I wasn't a model kid either. I got bullied at school and fell into the wrong crowd. My grades dropped. I skipped class, vandalized property, and got suspended."

"What happened then?" Blake asked, "What did they do?" Aster took a sharp intake of breath.

"They did nothing," she stated, "My family lectured me for a while, and then they'd go back to their lives. To be honest, I was a stupid kid and acted out to get attention. I felt left out, so I turned into a delinquent. Being lectured was better than being ignored. I was actually kinda proud of my graffiti art though." Aster chuckled sheepishly. "I even got a tattoo."

"What is it?"

"Oh, it was the old White Fang emblem – the one with the white wolf." Aster pulled up her sleeve to reveal the design inked onto the inner part of her arm, slightly above the crease of her elbow.

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Well, after a while, I think they gave up. They'd say nothing and just look the other way. I eventually got tired of them, and then…" she trailed off, "There was word of a White Fang recruiter coming into town, so I packed my bags and ran away from home."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise. She had never imagined that calm, collected Aster would do such a thing.

"You ran away?"

"Yeah, I did. I lied about my age on the application passed the physical. I even left my dad my birth mother's pendant. Looking back, that was stupid. It was the only thing I had left of her, but I wanted to completely cut off ties from my old life."

"To be honest though," she continued, "Life in White Fang was a lot better than back home. At first, a few members thought I was a spy who got raccoon markings tattooed on her face. But, they let up after a while and treated me like I was one of their own. It was like I had found my real family. They went through the same harassment and discrimination. My friends cared about my safety and would actually want to sit down and talk to me. We celebrated each other's birthdays, watched tournaments together, and played pranks on the officers."

Aster sighed at the happy memory.

"I loved my trainee days, especially learning how to use the bow and arrow. I was originally placed into the spy division, but the administrators found out that I couldn't see in the dark. I was then relocated to crowd control to protect the speakers at rallies."

"Did your family look for you?" Aster looked uncomfortable but nodded.

"Yeah, I was assigned a rally in my hometown and saw a couple posters. I sneaked out and tore them down." Aster took out an old pen from her bag and stuck it in Blake's hair, securing the bun. "I didn't want to see them. I guess a part of me feels a little guilty that I didn't let them know I was alive and okay. But, I was afraid that I'd somehow convince myself to come back and leave my friends behind. And, that's it. I've stuck with White Fang since."

Aster finished the bun and looked at it proudly.

"There! All finished!"

* * *

That evening, the group was unusually quiet. They ate their meals in silence with the occasional whisper.

However, before Blake want to bed, Fiona spoke up.

"You probably know what's coming, don't you?" Blake nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Come back safe." A tear ran down Fiona's eye as she reached out and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for you," she choked out, "I wanted to get this whole mission over with so we can go home." Blake felt a lump in her throat too big to swallow down.

"It's okay, Fiona. I was fine."

"Sometimes, I think I made the wrong decision. I shouldn't have left Roan and stayed on the boat, see the world. But, no, I was too busy fighting for a cause that has already died. I was too naïve to see it, and that landed us into this mess."

"No!" Blake denied fiercely, "You didn't do anything wrong!"

Then, Fiona pulled back and looked at Blake in the eye.

"Blake, I know you're not going to like this, but I need to talk to you seriously. I want to make sure you know what to do if none of us come back."

"Don't say that!"

"Blake, listen to me," Fiona said seriously, "There's a chance that this could go horribly wrong, and I need you to know what to do. I want to do everything possible to keep the Schnees from getting their claws on you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and, to Blake's surprise, a cartridge of bullets.

"I know you got a Huntsman weapon in the closet. I was going to say something, but Aster convinced me not to. In hindsight, she had a point. I feel better that you can competently wield it. We've been scouting out a potential escape route. All of us have a copy. If you go south and through the woods, there's a train loading station a little way off. You need to board the train with red crates inside. It may take a couple days to come, but it will show up every few days. After getting on, you need to hide using any means possible."

"Any means?" Fiona pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Yes, any means. Whatever it takes to stay alive. This is a life-or-death situation. You need to pass ten stations, and by then, you would be in Vacuo. It's in the middle of a desert, but keep your coat. It gets really cold at night."

"Okay."

"Then, ask where the visitor's center is. I'm sure there's someone there who will point you in the right direction. They have maps there. Take one and go to the address written on the sheet. It's to an old bar. When you're asked your name, use "Nightshade"."

"Nightshade?"

"It was your father's codename before he joined White Fang. The people running the place are old friends of his. They'll take you in and keep you safe until one of us sends word."

"What about White Fang?" Blake asked, "Do I go to them if the bar is gone?"

"No!" Fiona exclaimed, "Blake, I know you have a lot of faith in White Fang, but you must never go there!"

"Why?"

"White Fang has changed. It no longer stands for what we believe in. It pits humans and Faunus against each other, and the leaders have become warped and twisted monster no better than the Grimm themselves. They're sadistic killers, and I don't want you to ever become like them! You must run away, Blake."

Blake frowned, "Run away? But that's…"

"It's never cowardice," Fiona denied, "There is no shame in running away from a fight you can't win, so you can live to see another day. Promise me, Blake. I need you to know that there is nothing wrong in running away."

The words didn't sit well with her, but Blake nodded. Sighing, Fiona pulled her into another embrace.

"I want you to use your life to do good, Blake. Help the Faunus and the humans, be the diplomat that you always wanted to be, but never, ever turn to the White Fang."

* * *

None of the group seemed to sleep tonight. Halfway through, Larch and Laurel got up to smoke the last cigarettes Larch had saved from headquarters.

Blake drifted from shallow sleep to wide-eyed wakefulness. She could hear Aster whispering something to herself in the other room, a prayer for their success and safety.

Dawn seemed to come too soon.

* * *

In the end, the group had left, saying their goodbyes. Laurel's face had frozen into an expressionless mask, while Rose had let a few tears slip through. Larch and Aster remained silent; Aster had used the bottle of concealer to hide her markings while wearing a beanie with two sticks under it to mimic a horned Faunus. Fiona lingered a while but gave Blake one last hug and a "I love you" before leaving.

Blake locked the door and proceeded to memorize the paper's contents, whispering the address to herself.

* * *

Blake listened for a shot, a _bang_, but there was nothing. Did they follow through with their plan? Her nerves made her stomach hurt.

However, she soon heard a tap on her window. Blake jumped and let out a squeak of surprise. As she swung around, she saw a glimpse of red hair; it was Rose.

Hastily, she wretched the window open.

"Rose!"

'We're okay, we're okay," Rose repeated, "We just didn't want to leave any witnesses if us going in."

With great difficulty, the rest of the group squeezed in through the window. Rose's arm hung at an awkward angle, and blood seeped from a gash in Aster's side.

"I'm okay," she said weakly, but her face looked deathly pale.

"I'm going to send a message," Larch stated and left the room. Fiona walked up to Blake and hugged her tightly.

"It went through," she confirmed, "Now, we just need to wait for White Fang to send word, and we'll be out of this hellhole." Fiona was covered in sweat and grime, but Blake hugged her back.

* * *

A week passed, and there was still no word from White Fang. Rose and Aster couldn't leave the building, leaving Blake to tend to them.

Fortunately, Rose's arm had been reset with some wood and gauze, but she was likely unable to hold her own in a fight. Her skin had a dark, blue discoloration and swelled, but Rose was the least of her concerns.

Aster's wound had become infected, and Blake didn't know what to do. For now, she had managed to keep it from spreading, but Aster wouldn't be getting any better without medical attention. Larch remained beside her and helped whenever possible.

* * *

On the eighth day, Laurel spoke.

"Rose and I…we're heading back to Rose's hometown in Vacuo."

"But what about returning?" Fiona protested, "There's still time."

"No, there isn't," Laurel sounded so dejected, "Correspondence takes three days tops. White Fang has a telegraph system set up all over Remnant to prevent messages from being intercepted. We've been set up."

Fiona looked torn, but she didn't say anything.

"We don't want to leave you guys, and you're welcome to come along…"

"You know Aster is in no position to move, and Larch won't leave her…you guys go. I'll say you got killed by Schnee police." Laurel had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be… you have every right to run."

* * *

Another week had passed, and Aster had not improved at all. Fiona had said something along the lines of blood poisoning, but none of them were too sure.

By now, the town had a curfew, forcing the four of them to remain in the tenant house. Night after night, Blake listened for the sounds of stairs pounding down the hallway.

Aster had slipped into a deep sleep, only to wake up with faint mutterings that never made any sense. Larch was glued to her bedside while Fiona did everything possible with her Aura to attempt to heal her.

Nothing worked, and Blake felt helpless.

* * *

One day, while Fiona and Larch were napping in the other room, Aster mumbled Blake's name.

Looking up, the cat Faunus moved to her bedside.

"Aster?"

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No, don't say that. White Fang will be here soon." Aster smiled and closed her eyes.

"I can't wait to go back," she mumbled weakly and drifted off to sleep. Blake felt numb, she didn't know what to do, but…

An idea formed in her head. She still knew where the black market was. Blake touched her long hair. Maybe if she could sell it, then she'd be able to get the right medication.

However, it was the afternoon; curfew would be soon. But, she wasn't sure if Aster would survive the next night.

As quietly as she could, Blake pulled on her hunting pants, a black jacket, and a beanie to tuck up her long hair. She then pulled Gambol Shroud from its hiding place and loaded the cartridge into the hilt.

Fiona rolled and mumbled something in her sleep.

"I'll be back soon," Blake whispered and stepped out into the cold. A foot of snow had fallen, coating the world in white. Without a word, Blake raced to the warehouse.

As she jumped over the fence and dashed in, she spotted the old woman at her stand.

"I want to sell my hair," Blake said, "How much is it?" She pulled off her beanie and let the black waves fall to her hips.

The woman eyed it with interest.

"Hmm…200 lien."

"Okay," Blake pulled Gambol Shroud from its sheath, and in one fell swoop, lopped off her hair. It now hung half an inch above her shoulder.

'Here," the woman took it gleefully and tossed Blake a wad of cash, "Where's the medicine stand?" The woman pointed to the one in the far back.

Blake raced to the stand, where a tough-looking man eyed her with suspicion.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I need something to heal blood poisoning and wounds."

"They aren't cheap-"

"I have 200 lien." The man raised his eyebrows but handed her a bag.

"190 lien." Blake handed him the amount and placed the bag in her coat pocket. She then dashed out of the warehouse. Night had fallen, and curfew was no doubt in place.

Blake would have to sneak back without being noticed. The night was silent, and the darkness would be enough to conceal her.

That lasted only five minutes.

Out of nowhere, there was a loud whistle and an explosion that lit up the night sky. The mine went up into a sea of red, purple, and green flames as the factory burst into flames. Screams echoed into the night sky, and, to her horror, Blake could see Grimm begin to swarm from the forest.

The cat Faunus broke out into a sprint, desperate to return to the home. Horrible flashbacks from the menagerie attack plagued her mind, as she raced through the town. Slowly, buildings went up in flame as the inhabitants began to swarm the streets.

To her left, a Boarbatusk lunged at her. On instinct, Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and sliced it in half with the sharpened sheath.

Grimm from all sides lunged at her while she sprinted through the grounds. Beowolves, Ursa, and Boarbatusks sprang at her from all sides. Blake killed them all, covering herself with their smoking blood.

On one end, an Ursa swung out at her, catching a Shadow while Blake sprang out of the way from a Beowolf's outstretched paw.

Out of breath, Blake unsheathed the sword and struck its white mask, killing on impact.

Sterling's words echoed in her ears "Aim for the Mask".

Adrenaline running, Blake swung out at the Ursa and slit its throat. A Nevermore flew overhead with a high-pitched cry.

Blake had to make it to the building; she couldn't let the same thing happen to Fiona.

"No," she growled, "Leave me alone!" With the two blades at her side, Blake sprang forward and decapitated a Beowolf.

However, despite her struggles, it was futile. More and more Grimm poured from the forest, making it impossible for her to move five feet without being attacked.

Screams pierced the sky as the snow slowly turned red. As Blake slowly approached the bridge, she could see that it was aflame. She couldn't cross.

"NO!" Out of nowhere, Blake felt a claw catch her side and tear at the flesh. White-hot pain exploded her senses as she staggered. An Ursa major stood up on its hind legs and growled, its paw raised for a final strike.

Without thinking, Blake raised the blade and flicked the latch. The sharp metal swung back, nearly catching her cheek, revealing the barrel of a gun. Blake fired at the mask, just as the paw swung down, knocking her off balance and plunging her into the icy water below.

Water filled her lungs as Blake struggled to keep her head afloat. It was dark, and she couldn't see. Fighting against the current, the river swept her downstream and away from the town.

Coughing and spluttering, Blake struggled to reach the shore. Rocks banged up her limbs as she kept her grip on Gambol Shroud. Blake tried to remember Roan's instructions to keep herself afloat.

Then, Blake swung out and her blade caught hold of a tree root on the shore. The cat faunus dragged herself to safety.

Blake vomited water, as she coughed and gagged. Winter pierced her skin as her soaked clothes felt like ice.

Her mind repeated the mantra "run…run…" as Blake staggered away from the river. The town was a bright light in the distance, but Blake didn't dare venture back there. With snowfall whipping around her body, Blake searched for the train station.

There was nothing but dark forest. A sob escaped her hips as she tried to find where she was.

Blake was lost, rapidly losing blood, and tired. As the snow turned scarlet from under her, Blake took a few step forward and collapsed.

The blood loss was terrible as she tried to return to her feet. Blake's head spun, and she fell back. Her head felt like it was spinning as her amber eyes looked up at the stars. The bright lights twinkled against the inky sky. They looked so bright and beautiful; she never really admired them until now.

Was this what dying felt like? Would she just close her eyes and let the pain slip away? Would her body just shut down and be covered in snow? Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Would a Grimm make a meal out of her corpse? Breathing felt harder now. Would she be reunited with her parents and Sterling? Would she maybe even see Larch, Aster, and Fiona? Would she end her suffering and join her loved ones in the great unknown? She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

This would be for the best, a peaceful end to a harsh life, gazing up at the stars as she would wait for death to take her.

But…

"I…don't…want…to…die…" Blake sobbed out. She tried to move, but the wound sent piercing pain through her body.

However, out of the corner of her eye, Blake saw a faint shadow. Adrenaline racing, Blake sprang to her feet. Her vision spun, making her surroundings a blur, but there was no mistaking the red eyes of a Grimm.

But, this wasn't a Grimm she had seen before. It had a different silhouette against the firelight. It stood on its hind legs, and two short horns protruded from its skull. Was this Grimm a scavenger? Did it think she was a leftover meal? Blake could hear its low growls; it sounded vaguely familiar.

Blake didn't want to die at the hands of Remnant's monster. Her grip tightened on Gambol Shroud.

A savage cry tore at her throat as she sprang forwards, blades gleaming. She seemed to take it by surprise, catching the side of its head. There was a _crack_ and something hit the snow. The mask had shattered and fallen, but the Grimm was still standing.

Was this a new breakthrough? Had Blake discovered what was under a Grimm mask? Too bad she wouldn't be able live to tell the tale.

The Grimm turned, and maroon eyes met her amber ones. The shock shook her out of her haze. Blake relaxed her defensive stance.

With wide eyes, the Grimm opened its mouth and said "Blake?"

Squinting, Blake tried to stop her vision from spinning.

"Is that you? I thought you had been killed."

Blood dripped down her side, staining the snow red.

"Blake, you're hurt." Whatever the thing was, it took a step towards her; its gloved hand outstretched. The face was now illuminated by the fire, revealing a pair of maroon eyes, brown hair with red tinge, and a concerned look. Dizzy, she tried to stay upright.

"Blake, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." She blinked, trying not to pass out, but her body felt so numb. Head pounding, Blake searched her memory, trying to find something.

Then, her mind gave her the faint image of a young boy, one she thought she would never see again. One she had long forgotten from years of suffering and pain. There was a sharp pain in her head.

Before she could stop herself, the name found their way to her lips.

"…Adam?" And with that, her legs gave out, and Blake descended into darkness.

**...Okay, so Adam did have his mask on for the beginning. But, before I started writing, I wanted Blake to not recognize him at first and somehow remove it. It would be her reminding him of who he was before White Fang's influence.**

**I also hope you guys liked my headcannons about the Schnee Company and mixed-race Faunus. I wanted to include a bit more detail, since Roosterteeth didn't really elaborate much. **

**Also, have you guys looked at the RWBY manga? They actually give Adam character and personal conflict instead of making him a huge jerk like in the animation. Read it, it's good. Blake's volume 4 outfit also got released, I think it's really cool!**

**There might be a small intermission chapter from Adam's POV, so look forward to that!**

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	12. Intermission

**Okay, I'll keep this short and sweet, since this is meant to be short and sweet. This is a mini-chapter that takes place from Adam's POV. It's more like a connector between the two chapters...and to add to extra drama ;)**

**Also...two-chapter update again!**

**Intermission**

As soon as his childhood friend's legs gave out, Adam darted forward to prevent her from hitting the ground.

Gripping her shoulders, Adam saw her wan face illuminated in the firelight. It was deathly pale and splattered with dry blood. Blood dripped down her side and stained the snow below. A deep gash was on her side. Moreover, her body was as cold as ice; frost covered her inky black hair. Blake's breath was quick and shallow.

Adam swore to himself. He wasn't sure if she was going to make it.

"Blake? Don't die on me, please."

In the distance, Adam could hear the sound of footsteps crunching against the snow. Lifting his head, he saw his comrade, Moira, running towards him.

Her grey feathers along her arms fluttered in the cold wind, and she was breathing heavily with exertion.

"Lieutenant, we need to get out of here," she panted, " I've gotten the Schnee corruption evidence. The air's too cold, and I can't fly or my feathers will freeze. The fire's almost reached the refinery. This place is going to blow."

Moira's grey eyes soon saw the person in Adam's arms.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "We need to get medical help here. Fast. She's losing blood."

"Were there any survivors?" Adam didn't take his eyes off her.

There was a pause.

"No… there's no sign of anyone except for the Grimm." Adam's maroon eyes glowed red as he stood with Blake's unconscious body in his arms.

Moira, although initially wanting to help, now eyed Blake with suspicion.

"Who is she?" she asked, "Headquarters is going to want a good reason."

"She was one of the members sent here. On the mission. I had no idea she was one of them," he responded. Moira's eyes widened.

"The suicide mission? Adam, we were supposed to cut off contact and let the Schnee find them. They are bait, Adam, you know that we can't leave any members alive." Adam glared at Moira, silencing her.

"You say anything, and you know what will happen," he growled, "Blake's not like them. She was just following her caretaker."

Moira looked conflicted as she stared back at the fire.

"I'm not going to report this…" she said slowly, "But I'm going to access the files we have on her. You were the one who approved this mission."

"I didn't bother to look at the profiles." Moira glared at him.

"That's on you, Adam. Rookie mistake. How many times have I told you to read everything before approving? You never listen to reasonable advice."

"Let's go," Adam muttered.

* * *

Blake was loaded on the airship. Adam lay her down on one of the seats, and Moira grabbed an oxygen mask and some bandages. She uncapped a syringe and plunged it into her arm.

"What are you doing?" Adam's voice had an edge to it.

"Relax, it's a sedative. The last thing we need is for her to wake up and panic. We need to stop the bleeding and stabilize her breathing," she waved Adam off, "Tell the pilot to head to the base off near the edge of Vale. Give me some space. Wait outside in the cockpit"

Adam looked after Blake reluctantly but walked out.

* * *

As soon as the plane had landed, Blake was placed onto a stretcher and whisked away to the medical ward. Adam had attempted to follow after them, but Moira held him back, shaking her head.

"We don't need to cause a scene." Wordlessly, Adam leaned against the wall near the door.

"I'm not letting anyone sneak anything past me." Moira sighed.

"Adam, you have terrible sense of tact. Your subordinates are going to wonder what's going on. Go file the reports. I don't think she'll be going anywhere," she eyed his face. She hadn't noticed a cut near his temple before. Moreover, his mask was nowhere to be seen.

"And for Remnant's sake, get that cut treated!"

* * *

Adam returned to the medicine bay after a few hours to find Moira standing outside the door.

"She's stabilized, but the doctors will need to keep an eye on her for a while. Your friend lost a lot of blood and has pneumonia. But," Moira took notice of Adam's tensed shoulders, "By sheer luck, she had some medicine in her pocket. They've used that on her. It seems to work, but she's still being sedated. Have you finished all of your duties?" she looked at him pointedly, "The last thing we need is raised eyebrows."

Adam scowled at her but nodded.

"I'll stand out here. Go get some rest. Tell Gray that you're back."

"You look like you need it more," Moira countered, "But alright, don't lash out at the staff." And, with one last look, Moira left.

Adam opened the room and peered in. The mud had been cleaned away, and her worn clothes had been replaced with a papery medical gown. Blake's skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were shut.

Other than the faint rise of her chest, Blake could have passed for a corpse.

Adam breathed out a sigh and pulled a nearby chair up to her bedside.

How long had it been? Eight, ten years? Blake looked so terrified at the sight of him. Her hands had clutched onto that sword like a lifeline as she sprang forwards. Adam noticed that it had been placed near the nightstand.

Did she forget him? Did she suffer to the point where looking back at happy memories caused her pain? What happened to her while he was gone? How much had she changed? He had so many questions.

Adam remembered the moment when he saw her golden ribbon, the one he had given her, dirtied and threadbare tied on a wooden post, like a grave marker. Adam had thought that she had been found and her building set aflame. He had lost it and killed Schnee workers and Grimm alike. It didn't matter who it was.

Only then, when he saw Blake alive and standing in front of him, did Adam's fury subside. Had she escaped and had been hiding until the attack? He could imagine the Schnee workers breaking into her home and slaughtering her loved ones. Did Blake have to watch? Now, however, he could feel it rise again.

It was the humans, always the humans. They did everything to keep the Faunus as animals, proclaiming themselves as superior. Useless people never bothering to look behind the horns, ears, and tail.

Adam gripped the bed railing. Humans…it was always their fault. The Schnee, the huntsmen, even the civilians. They all stared at the Faunus with hate in their eyes, thinly veiled by poorly concealed tolerance. He knew what they really felt, the hatred behind their polite masks.

Perhaps they should suffer like the Faunus once did. Anger was coursing through his veins like fire.

"I'll kill them all."

**Hope you guys like Moira, you'll be seeing more of her! No worries, she isn't a "love rival", but she will get a backstory and a bit of development.**


	13. Disorientation

**TWO CHAPTER UPDATE (sort of) TO PREVENT CONFUSION (or if you want to see bonus material) GO TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**Also, an author's note about the...status of certain characters is at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Expect more relationship development in the next chapter, this is more of establishing what Blake and Adam have right now...he's probably OOC, but I'm trying to slowly develop the characters into what they are like in the show. Hopefully, Blake isn't too docile, she's one of the hardest characters to write for; a lot of inner turmoil is in store for our poor cat faunus...**

Chapter 11 – Disorientation

_"__Blake…don't' die on me…"_

The voice sounded very familiar, and Blake wanted to find out who it was. However, she didn't have the energy to open her eyes. Blake was in a strange state of semi-consciousness – both asleep and awake.

She felt like she was immersed in a murky darkness but could still feel the pain in her side. It had now dulled to a persistent ache.

_"__Who is she…?"_ The new voice was unfamiliar, but Blake didn't bother looking. The winds had been replaced with a low hum of a motor.

Then, there was a sharp sting on her arm, and she plunged deeper into the abyss.

* * *

There was a faint sound, somewhat like a puff of air blowing past her cat ears. Blake opened her eyes to see an empty wasteland around her. There were charred remains of buildings, and heavy smog hung in the air. It looked like she was in an abandoned town, maybe even a city.

For a moment, she wondered if she had somehow been frozen in ice, but that was impossible. As her eyes wandered, Blake could pick up the faint sounds of rustling; Grimm would be near.

Frightened, Blake looked for a place to hide, only to find that she was left out in the open. Gambol Shroud wasn't with her, and she didn't have the strength to make a Shadow.

Suddenly, there was a _crack_ of a stick breaking coming behind her. Swinging around, Blake turned to see two figures walking towards her.

Blinking, Blake gaped in disbelief; they were her parents. Had she died and was meeting them in the afterlife?

"Mom? Dad?" Blake asked, "Is it…you?" She wasn't sure of it was a trick of the light or if she was actually seeing them. She was about to run towards them until she saw them clearly.

However, instead of her parents smiling, their faces looked grave.

"You ran…" Luna said, "Why did my daughter abandon her loved ones?" Blake felt like someone had gripped an icy vice around her heart.

"No…" Blake desperately tried to explain, "It wasn't like that…"

"How could you leave them there?" Shade asked, "They relied on you and you…failed them."

Blake took a step back and shook her head; she couldn't find the words.

"Blake…why did you do something do cowardly? Why have you shamed us?"

"No…no…"

"Blake how could you leave them there to burn?" To her horror, blood began to run from their eyes as they slowly began to dissolve into ash.

Terrified, Blake did the first thing that came to mind – turn and run. The wasteland had morphed into a fiery inferno, and the sounds of Grimm's cries, screams, and crackling fire rang in her ears. The Grimm sprang out her, claws outstretched while the flames licked at her ankles.

Out of breath, Blake stopped to look for a way out.

Then, Sterling stood in front of her. Unlike the rest of the world, he looked like he was frozen. Frost formed a thin white coating on his skin, and his fingers and ears were tinged dark purple.

"You never found my body, you never checked to see if I was still alive," he groaned, "I froze to death. You ran, Blake, and let all my research go to waste. You let me die for nothing."

Suddenly, she felt an iron grip on her shoulder. Turning around, her eyes were met with the horrific image of Fiona covered in ash with blood running down her face, arms, and legs. Her face was white with blue veins coloring her skin. Aster and Larch stood behind her, equally as horrible.

"You abandoned us…" Fiona whispered, "Why, Blake, why…? Why did you abandon me like you did with your parents?"

"S-stop!"

"You never tried to see their bodies…you never checked if they were really dead…they burned to death because of you…"

"We all burned to death…" Aster and Larch echoed. Blake desperately tried to tear her arm free.

"You betrayed us…" the world seemed to echo, "You left your loved ones to die…"

"You abandoned us in our greatest time of need," Fiona continued, "You ran…you're nothing more than your empty Shadow clones…"

"Do you know what you truly are?" the three of them said at once, "A TRAITOR!"

The word "traitor" rang throughout the wasteland, through her ears, and into her head as the fire converged on her, burning her flesh.

* * *

Panting heavily, Blake's eyes flew open. At first, they were blinded by the sunlight gleaming through a pair of light blue curtains. Then her eyes adjusted.

She blinked. Blake was in a hospital bed. Her arm was hooked up to an IV drip, and an EKG sensor was taped to her chest. Her side had been bandaged up, and gauze wrapped her fingers, legs, and forearms. Red splotches dotted her arms and legs. Blake had been cleaned, and her clothes had been replaced with a thin hospital gown.

Covered in cold sweat from her nightmare, Blake noticed a glass of water on the nightstand and downed in one gulp.

After clearing her head, Blake's heart skipped a beat in fear. Where was she? Who had taken her? Was she captured by the Schnee Dust Company for spying? Could she escape out the window without alerting anyone?

However, her questions were quickly answered.

Amber eyes widening in surprise, Blake just noticed that someone had pulled a chair up to her bedside. He was very tall, wore a black and red trench coat, and had two horns protruding from his red hair. Two white strips of medical tape were placed near his temple. His eyes were closed, and his head was inclined forward, sound asleep.

The name, one that she thought that she would never utter again, found its way her lips.

"Adam…" her voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes then noticed an open book on his lap – a fairytale book, one of her favorites. Had he been reading to her while she slept?

How long had she been asleep? How did she get here? Most importantly, where was Fiona and the others? If she had been rescued, then did they find help as well? Or had they given up looking for her and escaped to Vacuo?

Either way, Blake hoped that they were alive, and she would see them. Soon would be best though.

Her eyes found Gambol Shroud resting near her. She subconsciously relaxed. At least her weapon was still with her.

For now, she wasn't sure what to do. Should she wake Adam? She didn't want to cause a scene.

Instead, Blake opted to take the book from his lap and began to read. At least it would take her mind off that nightmare. It felt like it had been ages since she last held a story book. She turned to the story Adam had been reading.

"Beauty and the Beast" – her favorite. It had been the only fairytale that had a faunus hero, albeit an ill-tempered Faunus prince. While the others lacked Faunus characters or painted them as villains, the story's prince was a misunderstood horned Faunus who fell in love with the beautiful daughter of a merchant. When she first read it to Adam, he had scowled at how the Faunus prince had been depicted as an ugly, foul creature. Yet, Blake had admired how the heroine was willing to courageously sacrifice herself to save her dear father.

When she told Adam that, he had made a face and proclaimed that he "hated fairytales". But, Blake was surprised that he owned a copy of the book.

A small smile crept on her face. Perhaps he hadn't forgotten her at all.

Blake was about midway through the story when Adam began to stir.

His maroon eyes blinked, and, noticing that the book was no longer in his lap, looked up at her. An expression of surprise had etched itself onto his face. Blake gave him a shy wave.

"It's been awhile, Adam…" her voice was slightly hoarse, "Long time, no see."

"You're awake…" his voice was deeper than she remembered, "Thank Remnant." Blake tried to think of something to say, something to break the thick tension.

"You have a copy of one of my favorite books," she began, "It's been ages since I last got my hands on a story book." Adam nodded as his eyes studied her face.

"Do you want to know about what happened? Or do you want to rest a little more…" Adam looked around awkwardly, "I'll answer any questions you have."

Blake paused. She wanted to know where Fiona was, but…somehow, a sinking feeling had settled itself in the pit of her stomach.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About a week. You were sedated until your condition had improved."

"A week? What do you mean?" she was surprised, "How badly was I hurt?" A frown settled on his face.

"You had lost a lot of blood from that gash in your side and had developed pneumonia from being exposed to the harsh weather in wet clothes. Your fingers also developed a mild case of frostbite." Oh, so that's why her fingers were bandaged. "You also had a few burns, scrapes, and bruises on your arms and legs, but those were minor."

"I got the burns from the village catching fire, and the scrapes and bruises are from being tossed around in the river."

"Is that how you escaped?" Adam asked with interest, "I was informed that Grimm had swarmed the area."

"Oh yeah," Blake agreed, "They were everywhere. One of them happened to knock me into the river, and I was carried downstream."

He nodded in understanding.

"I see…do you remember anything else?"

Blake nodded. Her mind flashed back to the image of him standing amongst the snow.

"I mistook you for a Grimm, didn't I? Sorry about your…mask," Secretly, she was glad it had been destroyed. Blake had always been opposed to the new practice.

"It's fine. I'm getting another one in a month anyways."

They were quiet for a while, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Did…did you find anyone?" her voice sounded hopeful. However, Adam sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you; I'll tell it straight." His black gloved hand reached out and gently covered her bandaged one; it was the only way he knew how to comfort someone. "As of now, the status of your teammates are unknown. Their bodies were not found, but there has been no extensive search to find them. The refinery exploded. For now, they are marked as 'missing'. We're still waiting for any news." Adam studied Blake's reaction.

Her eyes were downcast, and her hands were trembling. It felt like she had been punched in the stomach, like when Sterling died, only a thousand times worse. Blake didn't know what to say, but…

For now, she wanted to be left alone.

"I need some time to myself," she blurted out. Adam looked surprised at her outburst, but he nodded.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Yell if you need anything." Reluctantly, he released her hand and stepped out, sparing one last look back at her.

He had a strange expression on his face, an odd mix of sympathy and…guilt? Blake looked down at her hands until she heard the door shut.

Almost immediately, tears sprang to her eyes and sobs shook her chest.

She didn't know what to do. Fiona was lost and possibly dead – the only person who she completely trusted. Her surrogate sister, the one who made her feel comforted and safe.

It was all gone now. Blake had run, leaving her to die amongst the flames and snow. The medicine had been used to save herself instead of Aster. Her nightmare was right; she was nothing more than a cowardly traitor.

Tears blurred her vison as she attempted to wipe them away. Her running had led her straight into the very place that Fiona had warned her not to go. Without a doubt, Blake was in a White Fang base, amongst killers and psychopaths who would execute her once they found out who she was. Maybe even Adam would turn on her.

Terror make her heart stop at the thought.

What could she do? Who could she trust? Was there a sliver of a chance that Fiona had made it out of the town alive? Did Fiona give up hope and think that Blake had perished in the fire? Were they already on a train to Vacuo? Was there a way for her to escape without getting noticed?

Right now, Blake felt exhausted but wanted nothing more than to hear the sound of Fiona's voice.

* * *

The next day, Blake had learned that she would be held in the medicine bay until her gash showed no signs of infection. Therefore, she would have to remain confined to the hospital bed until further notice.

Meanwhile, Adam visited her twice a day, bringing her books, magazines, and newspapers to read. Due to their long time apart, things felt somewhat awkward between them. Adam would step in, hand Blake a book, ask her how she felt, and then left to do the day's duties. In the evening he would return, and they would make small talk. Usually, Adam would talk about his day while she quietly listened. For the most part, ever since she had received the news, Blake was quieter, only talking when asked to.

Ever since she woke up, Blake learned two things: she was in a base in Vale and Adam had a position of power. The former didn't do much to comfort her (a Vacuo base would have been much, _much_ preferable) while she didn't know how what to think about the latter. On one hand, Adam acted friendly and was genuinely concerned about her state of health. Yet, on the other, he was a White Fang supporter, and she didn't know what kind of things he did once he left the room. Nor, how much he had changed since the last time she saw him. Adam was friendly but intimidating, and she felt that he knew more than he let on.

Fiona had warned her not to trust the White Fang, to run and never turn back. Yet, here she was, in the center of it, befriending one of its leaders. Moreover, Blake didn't know what she would do once she recovered. Would they force her to work for White Fang? For a few hours, Blake entertained herself with the idea of living out in the wilderness, like Sterling and Violet. However, she knew that it would be impossible for someone with her age and inexperience. Ultimately, Blake decided to wait until she was discharged and find a way to Vacuo, perhaps sneak onto a train or a ship.

In the end, Blake gave Adam a mixed response of friendliness and caution. She kept her responses short and vague. Along with the consistent cloud of sadness, there was a sense of apprehension and unease. Did he know that they supported Lycannis? What would happen to her if they did? Blake wanted to ask Adam but knew that it could lead to a bad outcome. Thus, she remained in an uneasy silence.

It felt surreal. One day she was fighting for her life, the next she was initiating polite small talk with her long-lost friend.

One day, she got a new visitor.

It was a few hours past noon when Blake had heard the door squeak open. But, it was much too early for Adam to be stopping by. Looking up from her book, Blake saw a stranger standing in her doorway. The stranger had dark brown wavy hair cut into a short bob, light grey eyes, and brown feathers growing from her mocha arms – a hawk faunus.

The woman, who looked at least five years older than Fiona, eyed Blake with interest.

"I guess I ought to introduce myself," she began and held out her hand for her to shake, "Hi, I'm Moira Jones. I was working with Adam when he found you that night." Blake nodded respectfully and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Blake Belladonna…I was friends with Adam in the Menagerie headquarters." Moira raised her eyebrows with interest.

"Oh, so that's how you knew him. I was wondering what caused him to act like that." She then sat down in the chair and took out a clipboard. Blake began to feel nervous; the last time something like that happened, a horrible person named Khan tried to take her away from Fiona. But, she was still injured, they wouldn't start this now, would they?

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase. Do you know the whereabouts of Bai Lycannis?" That was out of nowhere.

"No," she replied truthfully, "I don't know where he is."

"I see, do you have any information that you might have overheard or…"

"No." Moira nodded and scribbled something on the clipboard.

"I have you marked here as a friend of Adam Taurus. Your name and birthdate have already been pulled from the records…You have a Semblance…" Moira them looked surprised at the printed words. "You've had experience with using the kantana and are currently in possession of a Huntsman weapon?" Her grey eyes glanced at Gambol Shroud. "We're trying to assess your level of combat skill. Have you fought against large Grimm?"

Blake had. Sterling had taught her where to strike.

"Yes, but I still need to get used to my weapon."

"Have you fought against…human opponents?" Frowning, Blake shook her head.

"Alright then," Moira continued, "I think that's about it." She put away the clipboard. "Now then, I have a few personal questions to ask that don't need to be recorded. You don't have to answer them, but I'd be nice to know why Adam is so tense these days." She gave Blake a polite smile.

"Adam isn't the same person from your memory," she stated bluntly, "But, with you here…he's acting different, like a mix of…I don't know. A different side of him." Moira looked at Blake with a pointed expression. "As his bodyguard, I'm a little concerned. Heck, he even made a two month leave request. He doesn't even take sick days off. I have to lock him in the barracks." Moira sighed.

"I…I didn't know that…" Blake mumbled, "We haven't really been talking much."

"Still, the most interesting thing…" Moira lifted a sheet to show her. It was Blake's profile, and a large, red stamp of the previous White Fang symbol covered the page.

"What…wha…"

"You've been marked as a Lycannis supporter," Moira concluded, "Personally, I could care less. I joined White Fang for my own selfish reasons, but a mark like this…the doctors would have let you die if Adam wasn't breathing down their necks."

Blake felt cold, a horrible chill freezing her heart. Mouth dry, Blake could only gape at her.

"Moreover, since your guardian has been marked missing, you now fall under two jurisdictions. And, weirdly enough, there's been talk going back and forth about who you answer to. You're wanted in two divisions…you've demonstrated a lot of potential."

Wait, were they debating about which White Fang faction she was going to join? Blake didn't want to rejoin White Fang at all! She couldn't let Fiona's efforts go to waste!

"What do you mean? Please, tell me!" Blake pleaded, "I…I don't think I'm cut out for White Fang."

Moira eyed her carefully.

"From my viewpoint…I think you are. You're at a much higher level than the recruits. It says here that you qualify for apprenticeship…you aren't required to apply."

"No, I..." Blake didn't know what to say. Her cover was already blown; she wasn't wanted here. The only thing she could do was to escape when she felt well enough.

"Hey, I think you might know more than you let on," Moira's mouth twitched up in a smile, "After all, my brother told me about what happened in the Vytal headquarters last year. You were that little girl, weren't you, the one that my brother rescued. You held your own against an Ursa."

Blake nodded. There was no use lying to get out of this.

"He told me there was a scene with your guardian and Lieutenant Khan. Commander Pitch had to intervene."

"I…don't really know much," Blake explained, "I just waited for Fiona to take care of things."

Moira leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. Blake noticed that the skin was patterned with fading scars and burns.

"Honestly, expect a test when you're well enough. One good rule of thumb, read everything that's presented to you before you sign. You don't want to hand yourself over to the wrong division."

* * *

Moira's conversation had hung over Blake's head for the rest of her day. She soon began thinking of various escape routes. She knew White Fang wouldn't make her leave the bed without a proper discharge.

The IV drip was taken out of her, and, for now, she was waiting for her body to heal. But, the doctors were still handing her painkillers, antibiotics, and changing bandages.

Blake guessed that she had at least two weeks to escape. She would slip out in the middle of the night, steal a uniform, and pose as a member. Then, she would slip away. Blake hoped that the gate was not as well guarded, like the Vytal unit.

Adam not visiting that evening worsened her fears.

For a moment, she wondered what it would be like working under Bane's division, with Adam. Would they complete missions together, like she imagined as a child? Or, would she be placed behind a desk to do paperwork, so there wasn't a risk of mission sabotage? Bane wouldn't treat Lycannis supporters well. Moreover, Blake wasn't sure if Adam cared for her safety much; White Fang had much more significance to him. She couldn't rely on him. From what Moira said, there was more to Adam than what met the eye.

Either way, White Fang was undoubtedly trying to do the same thing to her like it would do to Adam. They'd make her go through some training program to groom her to become some high-ranking official.

Blake didn't want that. White Fang had turned its back on its roots; she wanted no part of it. She'd find some other way to help the Faunus.

Adam didn't visit in the morning either.

Blake was staring to get scared. She had to at least practice getting out of bed.

After her painkillers had been administrated and the nurse had left the room, Blake kicked off the blankets. To go use the bathroom, Blake had used a chair to lean on, but, now, she had to learn to get up by herself.

The gash, which had been stitched shut, began to ache while her fingers stung. However, her leg muscles appreciated the stretch. Knees wobbly, Blake let go of the chair and stood on her own. The change in gravity sent a shooting pain to her side, causing Blake to gasp and nearly double over.

Hanging her head in defeat, Blake sat on the edge of the bed. Her forehead was slick with sweat from the minute of standing. Discouraged, Blake sighed and wiped it away. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

For the rest of the afternoon, Blake practiced standing and taking a few steps. Fortunately, the painkillers began to take full effect, and walking became less painful. The pain had changed to a dull ache that could be ignored. Blake could walk across the room at a very slow pace, pausing between steps.

Panting from exertion, Blake was about to turn around and walk back to the other side when the door opened, and Adam stepped in.

Maroon eyes wide with surprise, he darted forward, grabbed her arm, and slung it over his neck. Blake found herself putting her weight against him; legs tired from standing so long.

"What are you thinking?" he growled, "You'll reopen your wound if you do that!"

"I'm fine," Blake insisted, "I needed to start walking again, or I'll get weaker." Adam sighed.

"You're crazy," he muttered, "The wounds won't heal unless you give it time. Even I know that."

"You don't even take sick days," Blake retorted, "Don't lecture me." Adam shot her a glare before placing a hand on her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her off her feet and placed Blake back on the bed.

"I have some news for you," he began, "And, I need you to hear me out."

Blake's eyes widened, but she nodded.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sure Moira has told you about which branch you belong to, although I told her not to tell you that." Adam frowned and looked stressed. "You're stuck between Commander Pitch's and mine."

"Yours?" Blake was expecting to have to choose between Pitch and Bane. "I thought you weren't a commander."

"I'm not, but I've been working under Bane ever since I left Menagerie. He's currently on a long-term assignment, so I'm leading while he's gone." Adam took a seat. "That's not why I came here to say. I want to let you know that I now have jurisdiction over you."

Blake didn't know how to react. It was certainly better than working under Khan, but…

"I…don't want to work for White Fang anymore." She couldn't meet his eyes. "Too much has happened…I don't think I have the courage or ability anymore."

"Blake," Adam touched her shoulder, "I'm not asking you to drop everything and pick up your sword. But, I honestly think you're not done with the Faunus cause."

Blake couldn't tell him that she had enough of White Fang and wanted nothing more than to run to Vacuo.

"I know you want to help the Faunus, especially after the conditions in the mining town. I've seen the discrimination and prejudice," he continued, "Regardless of what we do, Faunus all over Remnant are being repressed. Blake, I know you want to help stop this injustice. You don't want to fade into obscurity nor live an empty life."

Blake swallowed. He was right. She didn't want to turn her back on the Faunus. But, the way White Fang was going…

"I…I can't, Adam." Adam sighed but nodded. He started to say something, paused, and closed his mouth. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"We'll discuss this later. For now, I'll put your profile on inactive until you're completely sure. That's not the only thing I want to tell you." Blake looked at him with curiosity.

"In two weeks, Bane and his teammates will be returning from their mission. That means that you'll have to give up your spot on the medicine bay. They're expecting a lot of injured, and there isn't enough hospital beds..."

The cat faunus nodded. Would she be relocated to the barracks?

"Bane's, er, sent me the order to take time off before a big mission. Write closing documents and develop some new tactics before the next assignment." His maroon eyes looked away from her as a faint tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Since you don't have anywhere else to go, do you want to come with me?"

Blake looked at him in surprise. Since she would be evicted from her hospital bed, was Adam offering her a place to stay?

"The barracks only allow active members to use them," Adam explained, "Your injuries wouldn't have healed completely, and the doctor says there's a high risk of infection."

"So, what you're saying is…you're asking me to live with you?"

"For now," Adam explained, "White Fang has a small house near the coast of Vale. When I was younger, I lived there while Bane mentored me. It's mainly used to stock confidential files that can't be stored in the headquarters."

Blake sighed and contemplated the offer. She didn't have anywhere else to stay, and, no doubt, her injuries wouldn't have fully healed by the time Bane's unit returned. Adam's place was secure, but she still felt uncomfortable living in an isolated area with White Fang's commander-in-training. But, why was Adam going to such lengths for her? Did he feel like he owed her for Shade and Luna's kindness? Blake hoped not.

Moreover, she needed to go to the meeting point. What if Fiona had given up? What if they had already left? She needed to get there as soon as possible.

But…there were confidential files…maybe…just maybe…she could find where Lycannis is. Maybe she could convince him to return to White Fang and lead it in the right direction. At least, maybe she could find out who dropped the bomb on the Menagerie Headquarters and the mining town.

**Okay, two things. If you guys were expecting more fluff, there will be more in the next chapter. Hopefully this isn't too cliche...Blake is still not skilled enough to become a high-ranking member, and Adam hasn't even seen her fight yet (she's still injured!)**

**And, on the status of Fiona, Larch, and Aster, I decided to leave it inconclusive until later in the story (look forward to a chapter called "Closure"). It's like Schrodinger's Cat; technically, they're both alive and dead at this point until we (Blake) opens the box (i.e. gets to the point in the story). However, I DO have a basic inkling on what their fates will be, but there is a lot of room for editing and refining. So, seriously, expect anything. **

**Why did I decide to leave their fates unknown? Blake needs to be on her own for now. In a way, she's growing up and needs to make conclusions by herself. She can't have Fiona hold her hand and be there to protect her (We have Adam for that now, hehe). Fiona has always protected Blake from the dangers of Remnant, but Blake isn't a child anymore and needs to be exposed to how cruel Remnant can really be. **

**On another note, I'm surprised that there's a BlakeXJaune pairing. It's quite cute though! But, tauradonna is still my main RWBY OTP. As a parting question, what is your favorite and least favorite RWBY couple, other than tauradonna? My favorite would be Renora and BlakeXJaune. Least favorite...would be a tie between Whiterose and Bumblebee (mainly because of the fans, but indifferent to the actual ship). **

**Hope you guys liked the update! **

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**

**P.S. Go Team Mystic! Blake would definitely own a Liepard and a Tauros. :)**


	14. Tension

**HOLY COW 200 REVIEWS ?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

Chapter 12 – Unease

Blake was scheduled to be discharged from the medicine bay two days before Bane's unit would return.

In the end, she had to accept Adam's offer. It would be useless for Blake to remain in the headquarters. Fortunately, her frostbitten fingers were not serious, but a few blisters had formed. Her wound, while the burns, bruises, and light scrapes healed with little scarring, was still stitched and hurt whenever she moved too quickly. There was a risk that it could reopen if she was too reckless.

However, the doctor managed to teach her how to cut the stitches when the wound had closed and how to keep it clean. Blake had been handed a small bag of supplies, medication and bided "good luck".

Blake had been roused early in the morning by Moira and given a set of clothes to wear. Likely, her old ones had been thrown away or burned. She had been given a black, sleeveless A-line dress, a pair of black thigh-high stockings, and a purple scarf. Moira had also filched a white denim jacket from the laundry room.

Still groggy, Blake had been forced to listen to Moira's grumbles about Bane's return and how poorly the medicine bay was managed.

"Here, do you want flats or these boots?" Moira held up two pairs, "I noticed that you wore heels but…" She made a face like she was pondering something. "Here," she pulled out an old, beaten large handbag and dropped the heels and Blake's medical supplies in there. "I used to fight with low-rise heels but when I began flying, they weren't very good for landing, so I switched."

She gave Blake a friendly smile and handed her the pair of purple flats.

"They're a little worn," Moira commented, "But heels might alter your sense of balance. Adam will kill me if you fall. Do the clothes fit?"

"Yes, they're fine. I kind of wish I had pants, though," Blake admitted, "It feels weird wearing a dress. I wore pants when training and fighting." Moira chuckled.

"Doctor said that pants may put a little bit of pressure on the wound, sorry." Moira gestured for Blake to stand. "Is there any pain? Nothing is poking you?" Blake shook her head. Moira then showed Blake a metal plate with straps.

"Here, some members use this instead of attaching their weapons to their belts. I noticed that your weapon is made of metal. Turn around and take off your jacket.

Obediently, Blake turned around and removed her jacket. Similar to a backpack, the metal was strapped to her back.

"The plate allows weapons to be attached to the user's back without having to be clipped on," Moira explained. Blake put on her jacket and picked up Gambol Shroud. Like Moira just said, the metal sheath was attracted to the plate; Gambol Shroud now stuck to her back, and she was able to move it with ease.

"This is so convenient. Thank you," Blake said gratefully.

"I invented it myself," Moira boasted, "They're aerodynamic, so it's so much easier flying with your weapon strapped to your back instead of your hip. These are one of the newer ones I'm experimenting with. I'm trying to make it bulletproof." However, Moira's explanation was interrupted with the sound of the door opening.

Adam poked his head in. Unlike his usual black and red suit, he had donned on a simple black jacket, red shirt, and jeans. He could have easily blended in a crowd.

"It's time to go," he stated, "We need to reach Vale before dark." Adam eyed her before handing Blake a lavender beanie.

"Keep that in your bag, we might need it," He had a stoic look on his face. "this is probably your first time in a city, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Blake answered, "Fiona and I mainly stuck to the towns and villages. How are we going to get to the house?"

"Airship will drop us off near a bus stop where a car will take us to Vale. I need to deliver a package for Bane anyways, so we'll find somewhere to sleep for the night. We'll board an early train tomorrow and rent a car to drive to the house."

"Be careful," Moira warned, "There's more than one person you need to watch out for." Blake made a face.

"Adam should be the one you should be worried about." Moira smirked.

"That statement was for you, sweetheart."

* * *

Blake and Adam sat on opposite ends of the aircraft. Her amber eyes watched the white, puffy clouds as it flew through the air. Occasionally, she would glance across at Adam, who was usually looking out the window as well.

Two hours in, however, the cat faunus had noticed that Adam had dozed off. Similar to when she first saw him, his head was tilted forward as if in contemplation, his hair partially shielding his eyelids.

She didn't know why she did it, but Blake leaned forward and peered up at his sleeping face. Vaguely, she remembered a few times that her reading had caused him to drift off. It felt somehow strange. Before, he was much more relaxed; his face was less tensed. Child-Adam's breathing was deep and easy. Now, a slight scowl was set on his features; his eyebrows are scrunched together with worry.

Was he having a bad dream?

His eyes suddenly shot open, and Blake leapt back with a silent gasp. Adam looked at her with a confused look on his face as Blake fumbled for an explanation.

"S-sorry…" She pressed her back against the wall, as far away from him as possible. "I wasn't sure if you were asleep."

"It's fine," Adam dismissed, "I was just tired from paperwork."

"Is there…is there a lot of paperwork when you're a Lieutenant?" Adam made a face, like the ones he made whenever Miles made him do chores.

"Too much," he grumbled, "When you're a commander, you can hire an assistant, but Bane doesn't do that. He doesn't trust his members."

Perplexed, Blake tried to imagine a leader who didn't trust his comrades.

"Really? Does he trust you?"

"Not enough," Adam sighed, "Honestly, he's going to wear himself out soon. I worry about him. He's like an older brother to me."

"So, he's your Fiona…"

Adam paused and a strange, clouded expression spread over his face.

"Yeah…you can say that."

* * *

The aircraft had landed in an empty landing strip, and a small, black car was parked nearby.

Although she had seen an occasional car pass by in the mining town, the was the first time Blake had been anywhere near one. Her amber eyes roamed over it with interest.

"Have you never been in one?" Adam asked, taking note of her interest.

"No, Fiona and I usually travel by cargo train or walking." Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Here," he opened the car door and gestured for her to sit, "It's like riding an airship but a lot slower." Blake sat, and Adam reached across and pulled at her seatbelt.

"Buckle yourself up. Car rides aren't as smooth as flying." Blake obeyed and clicked the buckle shut while Adam slid in next to her.

Then, Blake remembered a word Laurel had once used – "car sick".

"Adam, what's carsickness?"

The driver turned around. To her surprise, the man was human. He had tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes; he was dressed in street clothes.

"Here," the man handed her a plastic bag, "Carsickness is when you throw up in cars. If you feel sick, just speak up and I'll pull over."

The driver twisted his

Adam looked at him suspiciously.

"Tanner?" The driver smirked.

"One dye job and now you don't recognize me, Adam." Tanner snickered. "How long has it been? Two years?"

Noticing Blake's confusion, Adam introduced her.

"This is Tanner. He's been working on an infiltration assignment for a few years."

"More like a glorified Schnee limo driver," Tanner cut in, "I swear, Adam, you better get me a different assignment when this is over. If I have to clean one more spill…"

"You wanted to go to a different division."

Tanner glared at him from the rearview mirror.

"Oh, be quiet. I was looking for crowd control, not espionage." His brown are fell on Blake. "Hey, I've told you my life story. Who are you?"

"Uh…I'm…" Blake sent a sideways glance at Adam, unsure what to do. Adam nodded at her.

"I'm Blake. I'm just a friend of Adam. We met in the Menagerie Headquarters." Tanner raised an eyebrow.

"You must have known each other for a long time. What division are you in?"

"Um…" Blake faltered and said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm his secretary. I do all Adam's paperwork." Nervously, she glanced at Adam to find that he looked like nothing happened.

Tanner eyed her.

"If you're just his secretary, then why do you have a Huntsman weapon? Did you defect from one of the schools?"

"Tanner, any information you'd like to tell me?" Adam cut in, "Bane just came back from a mission, and there's been a lot of casualties."

* * *

As Adam and Tanner conversed about affairs, Blake had let her mind wander to the window. The green scenery of the forest had turned into rows of neat houses and small shops. Tanner had explained that they were in one of the residential areas outside of Vale.

Everything had seemed so…normal, making her feel nostalgic. Children walked home from school, and residents were carrying out their day-to-day activities. It was nothing like the empty, snow-covered streets nor the crowded training grounds like she was used to. Blake's face was pressed to the glass in undivided attention.

Eventually, the houses turned into skyscrapers, and the streets became filled with humans and faunus alike.

However, before she had time to admire it, Tanner pulled into a nearby parking garage and parked the car.

"I'm going have to leave you guys here," Tanner said, "My shift is about to start, and you know how those executives can be. Do you know how to get to the exchange point from here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He and Blake stepped out of the car. "I'll try to get you assigned to something else, but no promises." Tanner grinned and shot him a thumbs up.

"As long as I'm not cleaning up after drunk Schnee workers, I'm down for anything." As Tanner sped off, Adam led Blake to a nearby elevator.

"Have you been in the city before?" he asked her, taking note of her roaming eyes.

"No, I haven't. The closest thing is that town." The elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

"Blake, I need to meet with an informant for Bane," They stepped out and walked along the busy streets. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come along especially when you've still got a healing wound."

They approached a small square lined with shops. Carefully, Adam touched her arm and led her to sit on a nearby bench.

"Here," Adam took out a Scroll, "I got one for you from supplies. It's yours."

Taking it in her hands, Blake pressed the button, and the screen lit up.

"Thank you," Blake began to fiddle around with the settings, "I thought White Fang doesn't use Scrolls."

"We don't unless its urgent. But, you're a civilian, and Vale is a big place. Just in case, I want to have a way for you to contact me quickly." He reached over and pressed an icon. Adam's name popped up as one of the contacts.

"Here, press on my name and then the green button to give me a call. Let's give it a try."

Blake pressed the button and held the Scroll to her ear. Adam reached to his pocket and picked up an identical looking Scroll.

"Can you hear me clearly?" he asked through the phone. His voice sounded different

"Yes, I can." Blake ended the call. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only a few hours," he assured her, "Here's about 50 Lien for lunch and other stuff. If anyone asks who you are, just say that you're a student." Adam pointed at Gambol Shroud. "That'll convince them. I'm going to be last soon; have fun."

He stepped back and was about to turn on her. Then, Blake, acting on impulse, reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket.

Then, she blinked and withdrew her hand.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that."

Adam, stood stunned and turned around. He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

"No, don't apologize. I don't mind…it's been a while since someone did that. I'm going to come back, don't worry," he said with a worried look in his eyes, "I'm not going to disappear on you. That'll be that last thing I'd think of doing."

"Call me if something's wrong. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

After Adam left, Blake had spent an hour exploring the Scroll's controls, collapsing it and accessing its features. However, she soon grew bored and looked around for something to do.

She wasn't hungry, and she didn't need to buy anything. Then, a thought passed through her mind. Either Adam trusted her or thought she would be too injured to run, but this was the first time she had been left alone. Blake had money, or, at least enough to buy herself a train ticket. She'd be able to escape to Vacuo. A million plans rushed through her head at that moment.

Was the money enough? Not likely, but she might be able to hitch a ride or sneak aboard.

But…she'd be betraying Adam, wouldn't she? Even though he likely supported the new ideology, Adam wasn't particularly evil, which clashed with the image Fiona and her parents had painted. Somehow, Blake didn't like that. He did save her life, and she would be paying him back with betrayal. Likely, he'd be investigated or maybe even suspended. Running away from her problems and things that clashed with her ideals would be wrong…and cowardice.

Blake sighed; running away was all that her mind seemed to think about. She just missed Fiona, but she needed to think about something else for now.

Blake was about to move to stand up and window shop when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Expecting Adam, Blake found herself staring at a blonde-haired stranger and her red-haired friend.

"Hi!" the stranger grinned down at her, "Are you cutting class too?"

Wanting to lose their interest, Blake shook her head. The stranger looked confused while the friend looked at her with suspicion.

"Then, if you're not skipping, why aren't you at Beacon?" she asked, "Or, are you a Signal student? You look a little young to be in Beacon."

"Ah…I'm sick," Blake lied, "I can't go to school." The stranger frowned.

"Then, why aren't you in the dorms resting? Are you here to get special medicine?" The friend glared at Blake.

"Sunset, stop being so nosy. Come on, you don't want to be mixing with people like her." The hostility in her voice surprised Blake, making her tense and defensive.

"Tawny, don't be like that," Sunset chided, "Not all of them are awful."

"My mom and dad have told me about the Faunus. They're untrustworthy and always look for the opportunity to pick a fight. They're just like savage animals!"

Blake glared at them. She wanted to take out Gambol Shroud and frighten them away. But she remembered that her parents had strongly objected to violence. Still, she wasn't expecting this kind of hostility.

"Excuse me, a Faunus is sitting right in front of you," she snapped, "If you're having such a problem standing next to me, then just walk away." If Blake's painkillers weren't beginning to wear off, she would stand up and walk away herself.

Tawny sneered down at her as Sunset attempted to lead her away.

"Tawny, c'mon cousin, I really don't want to cause a scene. She didn't do anything. I was the one who walked up to her."

Blake glared up at Tawny, her hand itching for Gambol Shroud's hilt. However, Tawny listened to her cousin.

"…Let's go," she muttered, "I have better things to do." Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Tawny stalked away while Sunset, after murmuring a quick apology, trailed after her.

The whole interaction had left Blake stunned. She had never thought that such prejudice would be so commonplace. Moreover, she was startled with the amount of hatred that girl, a total stranger, had shown her.

Perhaps it was best if she found something else to do, something to distract her.

There was a bookstore; she'd definitely find something to read there.

* * *

It was midafternoon when Adam returned from his errand. Blake, finding a comfortable plush chair, had just opened "Ninjas of Love" until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, Adam stood beside her looking tired and slightly battered.

There was a thin cut near his lower jaw, scuffmarks dirtied his jacket, and a black, baseball cap covered his horns.

"Adam? What happened?" she asked in concern, "Did you get in a fight?"

"It was nothing, just a scuffle," he dismissed, "Blake, why are you reading smut?"

Face red, she slammed the book shut and placed it under the stack.

"It's not," Blake argued, "it's a historical romance." With a mischievous smile, Adam plucked it from the stack.

"Consider this a get well gift," he teased, and, before Blake could do anything, he handed the cashier some bills and placed the book in her lap.

"I expect you to read it to me."

* * *

The rest of Blake's day had been…rather fun. After the bookstore, she had expected her and Adam to retire to a motel room.

But, to her surprise, Adam handed her a tourist brochure and asked her to pick five spots. Initially, she stared at it in confusion before he explained that he would take her sightseeing.

"You haven't seen a city at all, and you should enjoy your first time," he had said as he led her onto a subway.

Blake's eyes were glued to the windows as the cityscape sped by. She marveled at the new technologies and blinking lights. Adam practically had to lead her everywhere to avoid bumping into things.

They saw glass gardens that lit up by Dust, pretty sculptures inside a park, Vale's historical district, and intricate glass spheres floating on a man-made pond. Blake had stared wide-eyed at the sight before her. Fortunately, Adam had taught her how to take pictures with her Scroll.

By the time they had finished, it was past midnight. Blake's stomach growled with hunger, and the pain had returned. However, she didn't care. Like a child's first time at an amusement park, Blake had grabbed Adam's arm and pointed at whatever had caught her attention, insisting for a picture. It was almost like they were children again, and her reservations were beginning to diminish.

Blake's perception of Adam was no longer the "White Fang officer" but more of a friend, one she hadn't spoken to in a long time. In a way, he was still the rambunctious child that bugged her for stories. However, there was something off about him. She wasn't sure of it was maturity or something else, but she knew that he wasn't the same person. Blake couldn't tell why.

As they stepped off the final stop, Blake was happily contented; a smile refused to leave her face. The transit systems were beginning to shut down, but Adam insisted that they visit one last stop.

"It's my turn," he teased her.

Currently, they were seated outside a nearby convenience shop. Blake held a Styrofoam cup filled with tea while Adam steadily drank his coffee.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked, "I'm pretty sure everything's closed." There was a mischievous spark in Adam's eye.

"That's the point. The best places are always closed off," he stood up and offered his hand to her, "Have you taken your medicine? It's a bit of a climb, but I'll help you during the difficult parts."

"Where are we going?" Blake asked as she took his hand, "Is it dangerous?"

Adam chuckled.

"You know me, Blake. There's always danger."

Adam had led her to an abandoned building. With ease, he had sliced a lock open, leading her through the doorway. The place was cold, dark, and littered with broken glass.

"We have to climb a few flights," Adam motioned to a stairwell, "But, it's worth it. We can take breaks if you get tired, Blake." Blake nodded a little reluctantly; she would rather wait behind.

As they ascended the steps, Blake's wound began to sting again which made her stop halfway through.

"Adam, I need to stop," her breathing was heavy as she sat down on one of the steps, "Go ahead without me." Instead he sat beside her.

"Hey, there's only a few levels left. I know you can do it," he encouraged her, "We'll stop for five minutes. I'll carry your bag and sword."

Blake handed him her items without much fuss; she didn't think he would get up and run off. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see small rays of sunshine coming from a hole in the wall; it was almost morning. Adam had kept her up all night.

After a while, Blake stood and trailed after him; the lack of weight made things infinitely easier.

As they approached the roof, Blake now began to wonder what Adam had wanted to see. Was he really just there for the view? Now that she thought about it, he didn't particularly care for such things.

They stepped onto the roof. In the distance, the Communications Tower stood in the distance, with its white paint and blinking lights.

The faint rays of the morning sun light up the city. Blake could see it begin to awaken from its sleep as people walked back and forth.

"Blake, look" Adam pointed at three towers to her left. A pretty green light glowed from the windows. "Over there is Beacon, a Huntsman Academy."

"Really?" Blake moved over to get a closer look, "I heard it was the best in Remnant. All of the greatest fighters trained there." Adam snorted.

"A Huntsman school, imagine attending one. I'd go crazy." Blake tried to imagine herself as a student, studying and befriending human and Faunus classmates. Such normalcy would be unusual; a new environment that she had never imagined herself in. She would probably never have that life anyways, but it was strange to picture it. Odds are, she'd end up living in the library.

"A skilled fighter doesn't need a fancy school to teach them. The best ones learn by themselves and develop their own techniques instead of copying from an instructor's book." Adam gave the towers a distasteful look. "Anyways, they allow people who hate the Faunus to train there. The last thing we need is to give those kind of humans the power and skill to hurt us. A lot of them have already strayed from their righteous path." He commented sardonically.

Blake's mind flew back to her earlier interaction with Tawny. Adam was right. If a school admitted people like that, well…"

Adam took notice of her worried look.

"Don't worry, Blake. The Faunus have White Fang to protect them. If any Huntsman start harassing us, we'll run them out before they even realize what hit them."

Adam's words, although they had violent subtext, made Blake relax a little. At least, for now, her people had a trustworthy group to rely on…maybe White Fang wasn't so bad after all.

A different seed of doubt planted itself in her mind. White Fang was…misunderstood. Maybe it had good intentions but expressed it poorly. Perhaps her parents and Fiona couldn't understand their new message? Instead of creating bonds with humans, this White Fang wanted to protect its own. Maybe it felt Lycannis' ideals were too naïve, unattainable. There would always be prejudice and hate, and the Faunus would be the victims. For, as it seemed, this White Fang wanted to protect the innocent from the inevitable neglect of justice and equality, from the shadow of a corrupt business. For now, maybe it was for the best that the White Fang stepped back and protect its own at least until the tensions died down.

However, Blake didn't know what to think. She didn't know the whole story.

* * *

BONUS SCENE: Adam's POV

As they walked down the park pathway, Blake's eyes traveled from every blinking display to another, watching them in wonder. Adam stood a little bit behind her and observed in amusement.

His childhood friend hadn't changed as much as he thought. Blake retained her curiosity and serious, aloof persona. But…there was a sadness to her, a remembrance of horrors and struggles untold that seemed to haunt the recesses of her mind. The exhaustion was visible on her face, and he could only wonder what was going on in there.

Yet, Blake was as sharp as ever, perhaps even more perceptive than what was good for her. She had noticed his disheveled appearance after he had left for an assignment. Those gangs were so bothersome…as soon as they saw he was White Fang they sprang on him and attacked. Stupid humans were so meddlesome.

After, he was worried that they had somehow found Blake and a wave of relief had rushed over him once he had. Of course she was reading, why hadn't he looked there first? Finding a hotel was too risky, even with Blake's wound. The last thing he needed was for her to become a target by association.

At least, Adam could distract her with the city's attractions; somewhere with cameras. He hadn't seen them either; and he'd admit that they were appealing to look at. But, Adam remained vigilant. He wouldn't put it past Torchwick to attack him in public. The bull faunus was tempted have him and Blake don their hats. But, he knew the difference, even though it was subtle.

Passerby visible relaxed whenever he was in disguise. Adam didn't want Blake to discover that truth yet, not now. She'd see that later, when he planned it. After all, he needed to convince her to rejoin White Fang.

As it turned out, Bane had remembered her and was taking interest. Before he became a commander, Adam needed to mentor a subordinate – Blake would be the perfect candidate. Her skill level was formidable, and Adam knew what she could potentially be capable of. Bane seemed to readily agree to this; Adam expected more resistance. Didn't Bane originally recommend his own nephew?

Blake was his informal student, despite what Moira teased him about. Adam saw her as his close friend and somewhat of a younger sister. Blake herself was reserved around him; although, that was slowly beginning to diminish. For now, they were just good friends. Nothing more…right?

Adam was jarred from his thoughts when he noticed Blake approaching a lamppost. She was too distracted to notice.

On instinct, Adam reached out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. The cat faunus lost her balance and fell back against him, but he remained standing. Adam could feel her warmth, and her shampoo's scent tickled his nose. Her soft cat ears brushed against his cheek. Blake's body was pressed against his, stirring something strange in his chest.

In all, that lasted for less than a second as Blake sprang away and muttered an embarrassed apology. Adam waved it off, too unsettled by the foreign feeling.

It couldn't be…no…it was just the first time he had closely interacted with someone his age. He'd feel the same with any other girl.

His maroon eyes observed her, trailing over her legs, hips, and how her hair had framed her face. Blake had grown since he last remembered and not just taller. Her amber eyes seemed to give off a light of their own; they were alluring.

"Adam, you okay?" Blake was looking at him in concern. She had caught him staring.

"No, I'm fine," he replied curtly, "Just spaced out for a second." Blake didn't look like she believed him but turned to admire a nearby sculpture.

Adam diverted his attention to a nearby plaque, mainly to give his mind something to do. Yet, it drifted back to that moment, her warmth and proximity.

Adam felt his heart skip a beat…sh*t.

**Okay, this one was kind of calmer, but there'll be a bit more action to look forward to in the next chapter! Due to popular demand, I'll occasionally post an Adam POV as bonus material. Don't worry guys! You'll see Adam's POV for when Blake tells him her story. **

**The awkwardness is beginning to go away as they're starting to become more comfortable with each other, but they're still not quite there yet! Although, it seems like Adam has a bit of denial, hehe.**

**Another point, why are you guys requesting that Adam walks in on her changing? I actually laughed a little when I read the requests. Blake would have the sense to lock the door, so the most Adam would see is a locked door, haha. And, to the reviewer asking about her chest size...use your imagination. ;) I plead the fifth.**

**On another note, I've been a shipper ever since the Black trailer aired and have been rooting for tauradonna during season 1 and 2. I still ship it, and I honestly was really disappointed with how Roosterteeth characterized him. They could have gone so many other routes; why did they pick that? There better be a decent backstory.**

**But, I'm trying to write his character as similar to canon as possible (but I'm likely to make him more like his manga counterpart). And, I sincerely hope that I'm portraying the tauradonna ship (well, more like its remains) in a respectable light. This ship isn't perfect, but we're still here. Moreover, I still ship this couple even after "Heroes and Monsters" (Don't let the antis from tumblr find and burn me at the stake) As a reviewer said, I will stay a loyal tauradonna shipper, and I hope you guys continue enjoy it. *hugs***

**With that said, updates will be slow. I have Ochem and Biology.**

**Thank you for the support!**

**-raining-indigo**

**SPOILER WARNING:**

**If you guys have read my hetalia crossovers, this doesn't come much of a surprise to you. Look forward to an additonal noncanon-compliant alternate ending. ;)**


	15. Restless

**Thanks for the support! Sorry I've been MIA for so long! Hope you like this chapter...**

Chapter 13 – Restless

The wind ruffled the fur on Blake's ears. For once, it was not bitingly cold; it felt good. Her amber eyes took in the view.

Did this many people and Faunus live here all in one place? Although not everyone got along, there was at least tolerance. It something Lycannis could only dream about. If only this mindset was in the other areas…

Blake sighed. After everything, the only thing she should be thinking about was finding Fiona.

A shape passed by the corner of her eye. Frowning, she turned her head to look but saw nothing.

"Adam? Did you see something?" Adam looked around; his maroon eyes searching for movement.

"Blake," he handed her Gambol Shroud and her bag, "Something's wrong. Stay here." He peered out at the adjacent buildings.

However, Blake's Faunus ears could detect the sounds of footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Adam," she touched his arm, "There's someone coming up." He unsheathed Wilt.

"Blake, be ready to run." On cue, two people appeared in the doorway. Both of them looked like thugs and carried knives, swords, and guns.

They smirked at him.

"Finally found you, filthy animal," one of them taunted, "Y'know, when the boss sends his best men, we expect at least a group of ten, not some Faunus scum and his girlfriend."

"This will be easier than I thought," the other said callously, "I was hoping for something entertaining. You'll pay for the time you made us waste."

It was almost instantaneous; one of them pulled out a gun and fired. On instinct, Blake created a Shadow and pushed Adam out of the way. In the next second, the Shadow had dissipated with the bullet.

That shot was meant for her.

"You…" Adam scowled and lunged at them. One managed to whip out his sword and block it; there was a clang of metal.

Meanwhile, the other one sprang towards her; blade unsheathed. Like before, Blake created a Shadow to take her place.

"Stay…still…" her attacker snarled and swung at her. This time, however, Blake countered him, catching the man in the wrist and leaving a gash. He swore and dropped the sword.

"Leave!" Blake snapped, "Just surrender, and you'll keep your life!" The man could sense her reluctance to kill and grinned. He was relentless as he gripped his knife and advanced. Blake could hear the sounds of Adam's battle in the background. The thug was losing.

Without a word, Blake created a Shadow and leapt out of the way. Her attacker stumbled and turned, swiping at her. Blake knocked the knife out of his hands with the sheathe and brought Gambol Shroud's handle over his head. A _crack_ could be heard, and the man went limp.

Blake eyed him, checking to make sure he was still alive. That was surprisingly…easy. The thug was large and clumsy compared to her quick, graceful movements.

Turning, Blake was about to assist Adam, only to find him standing over his attacker's limp body.

Adam eyed her with interest.

"You put a lot of your weight on the toes of your feet," he commented, "Did you wear heels when training?" She had; those were the only shoes she wore when Sterling was training her.

"Yeah," Blake eyed the man, "Were you watching me fight?"

"You took out a highly-trained thug. Even though his fighting style is garbage, that's still notable."

Blake sighed. He was always the one to obsess over fighting techniques at the worst moment; that still hadn't changed.

"Let's go, Adam. I don't want to be here when they wake up."

* * *

For the rest of the early morning, Blake and Adam jumped subway trains, never loitering in one spot for too long. They had stayed in the better part of the city; away from dark alleyways and shady buildings.

Now, when the streets had crowded enough, they found themselves waiting at the train station.

Blake's eyes felt heavy with sleep while dark circles had formed under Adam's eyes. They sat on a bench as their eyes tracked the trains, waiting for the right one to appear.

However, Blake was shaken out of her trance when Adam abruptly straightened.

"Blake, I need you to put on your hat," he warned her in a low voice. Blake gave him a questioning look but complied. The cloth of the beanie felt uncomfortable on her ears, pressing them close to her head. It felt itchy and hot.

Adam pulled out a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly, "Are they back?"

"No," Adam muttered, "Look." Out of the corner of her eye, Blake could see a robot patrolling down the platform.

"They have scanners that match faces to a database," he muttered, "Keep an eye out for them."

Blake frowned. Adam was registered. What kind of things had he done?

"Adam…" He noticed her disapproving glare.

"They don't have a picture of me yet. I've only got descriptions."

"Why do you need to hide?" Blake asked, "What did you do?" Adam looked away with his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"That's confidential information, Blake."

* * *

As soon as they sat down in comfortable seats, the two Faunus passed out from exhaustion

Lulled by the droning of the train, Blake has closed her eyes and fell asleep. She leaned her head on Adam's shoulder. He could tease and make fun of her for all she cared. Blake just wanted to go to sleep.

Adam, similarly, closed his eyes and dropped into a light doze. He needed to be somewhat vigilant for anything threatening.

His eyes had moved to Blake's resting face. Her ears stuck up like small pinpricks under the hat.

He's never make her cover up her ears ever again.

* * *

By the time the train had reached her stop, the sun had set, casting long shadows along the ground. Adam glanced at his scroll for the time.

"We're too tired to make the drive," he announced, "We'll stay at the inn here." Noticing Blake's worried look, he added, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's no enemies. The innkeeper knows Bane. We'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Blake followed him. Their faunus features remained disguised as they passed through the milling crowd. A few people gave them passing glances but quickly averted their eyes.

Did she look too nervous? Blake tried to relax. They were just people, after all. It wasn't like they'd attack her if they suspected her to be a Faunus. Humans didn't outright hate the Faunus for no good reason.

…right?

Adam then pulled her into a small, seedy tavern with dim lights and a smell of wet wood that clung to the air.

They took a seat at the bar and waited for the bartender to approach.

Blake's eyes observed the man. He looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint why. However, the bartender noticed Adam and approached him with a smile.

"Adam! It's been a while! I haven't seen you since you were a little boy! What brings you here?" The man gave Adam a toothy grin; Blake then realized that the man had wolf fangs. Was this person related to Bane?

"Uncle Hong, how long has it been? Four years?"

"Five, I think. How's Brock? Is he doing well?"

"Bane is tutoring him for now, but I think Brock will be assigned a mentor soon. He's better than the regular recruits, and Bane sees a lot of potential than him." The man smiled at him. Blake realized that he was actually quite old with graying hair and the beginning of wrinkles near his eyes.

"Good, Brock always idolized you guys. I'm glad he's doing something productive for once."

Hong's eyes turned to look at Blake with curiosity.

"And who are you, miss?" and held out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Blake," she took his hand, "I'm a friend of Adam."

"Ah, I see." Hong had a spark in his eye as he gave Adam a mischievous look. "What brings you here? Bane's house has been empty for years."

"She's my apprentice," Adam answered, "I need a training area quiet enough for her to focus properly." Hong nodded in understanding.

"Just like you, eh? Bane always come around whenever you were being difficult." He smiled to himself. "But, it all worked out in the end, didn't it? I recall yours was difficult to master." He handed Adam and Blake two soda cans.

"It's getting late. There's the spare room upstairs if you're interested. I'll send some food up later." He gestured towards a nearby door.

"The guests here are a little loud though, but I'm sure things should be comfortable. It's the second door to your right."

"Thanks, Hong," Adam stood and Blake followed him to the room.

The inn room was simple with two beds, a table, and a bathroom. Sighing, Adam placed his sword on the table and shrugged off his jacket.

"I'll go down for food. If you want, you can use the shower over there. I'll be back in an hour." He turned and shut the door, leaving Blake alone in the room.

Sighing, Blake rubbed her tired eyes, took off Gambol Shroud and the metal plate, undid the buttons on her jacket, and unwound her scarf. There was a faint murmur of the bar's visitors coming down from below. It would almost be dark, and the bar would soon be crowded.

Blake skipped off her shoes walked into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door and taking her bag with her. There, she stripped herself and turned on the shower faucet.

The water was warm and soothing against her tired muscles. Blake quickly washed her hair and rubbed off the dirt from her skin. Afterwards, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and inspected the stitches.

To her relief, they hadn't been very agitated, and the other shallow cuts and bruises had mostly healed without any scars. Blake quickly patted the area dry and bandaged the area like the doctor had taught her.

Blake quickly dried her hair and pulled on her clothing, deciding to forgo the stockings.

Unlocking the door, Blake found Adam sitting on his bedside, checking his Scroll. He looked up from the screen.

"Oh, you're finished. You took forever in there."

"Sorry, I needed to check my stitches."

"How are they? It hasn't been infected, right?"

"No," Blake assured him, "It hasn't. Bathroom's free if you want to use it."

"Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the night, Blake had curled up under the inn's dusty blankets and fell asleep. However, early in the morning, she had been awakened by a small sound.

The early morning sun streamed through the pale white curtains. In the bed next to her, Blake could see Adam shift uncomfortably in his sleep. She sat up, flicked on the lamp, and peered over at him.

Adam's forehead had shone with sweat, and his face was a slight red.

"Crap," Blake muttered and slid out of bed. Adam was hot to the touch, and she didn't have anything to keep down the fever.

But, at least she was able to remember what Fiona did whenever she got sick. Blake wetted a small towel in cold water and placed it on his forehead.

Adam opened his eyes at the cloth's cold touch.

"Blake…?"

"You've overextended yourself," she chided, "You didn't sleep on the train, did you?"

"I needed to keep an eye out for trouble." Blake sighed and sat at his bedside.

"We'll stay here until you get better. This inn is safe, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" He tried to sit up, but she forced him down.

"You need to rest, Adam. Do you feel cold?"

"Kind of…" Blake went over to her bed and placed her blanket atop of his.

"Better?"

"How are you going to sleep?"

"I'm not. I've slept enough. I'll read or look at my Scroll." She retrieved her book, but, before she was about to sit on her bed, Adam reached out and grabbed her arm. Weakly, he steered her to sit on his bedside.

"You said you'd read to me," he mumbled and moved her blanket over her legs, "I'll fall asleep faster if you do."

Sighing, Blake grabbed her pillow, and sat up against the headboard. Carefully, she moved the blanket to cover herself. There was still another blanked in between them, but she could still feel the heat and outline of Adam's body pressed against hers.

"Fine," she acquiesced and opened the cover, "You'll find some parts boring though."

* * *

The next morning, Blake found herself waking up to rays of sun shining in her eyes. Blinking, she turned her head to find Adam's a few inches away from hers. Somehow, she had shifted over during the night and had pressed herself up against him for warmth.

Damn Faunus instincts.

Blake moved to shift away from him but found herself staring at the lines and ridges of his face. It was different from what she had last remembered. There was a hardness that wasn't there before, and a few fading, faint scars dotted his face. The childish roundness had gone and had been replaced with a worn hardness that had slowly etched itself on his face.

Adam was no longer a child anymore. That realization felt strange but oddly not unwelcome. In the back of her mind, he still was the same person…she hoped. A strange feeling had begun to bloom in her chest. It made her feel lightheaded and her chest clench.

Without thinking, Blake raised her hand and touched the side of his cheek. The fever had winded down, but his temperature was still somewhat higher than normal.

Suddenly, his maroon eyes shot open, startling her. Blake tried to withdraw her hand, but he reached out and caught it by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I…I was checking to make sure your fever was gone." Blake's flustered response seemed to amuse him.

"Are you sure? You were staring at me for a while," he teased. Blake glared at him

"Then, why didn't you get up?" she countered, "Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?"

Adam snorted a laugh.

"Your moving woke me up." His eyes moved to rest on her hair. "You have a really bad bedhead right now."

"Almost as bad as yours," Blake retorted and snatched her hand back.

* * *

They had left in the inn in the early hours of the morning. Blake had waited at the bar for Adam to pick up the old, rusted pickup truck from Hong's garage.

"Have it back in two months," he called out to them, "I need it to pick up supplies."

The ride down the worn forest road was quiet. It needed to be. Grimm would be attracted to the noise of the engine.

Adam had to stop the car completely a few times and step outside. Fortunately, he had only shot once.

Night had fallen when they had finally reached their destination. The house had been hidden amongst the dense forest. Only a long, thin wire lead out from the roof and into the trees – a telegraph line.

Adam stopped the car, and they stepped out.

"Wait here. I need to check for any intruders." Adam took Wilt and Blush and circled the house, peering in and out of the windows. Blake's amber eyes studied the house's dusty windows and walls.

Something about it looked awfully familiar, but Blake couldn't decide what it was.

Adam walked back to her.

"It's safe," he confirmed, "Here, it hasn't been visited for a while, so the power may take a few hours to start up."

Adam took out a key and unlocked the door. A small layer of dust had collected on the furniture. Blake locked and closed the door behind her and sat on the couch.

Meanwhile, Adam reached into a drawer and pulled out a candle and lighter. He sat next to her and placed the lit candle on the coffee table. Its soft orange glow cast faint shadows.

"You didn't have to do that. We can see in the dark." Blake stated.

"I…I find the light more comfortable," he admitted, "I'm used to it, anyways."

Blake, who had often had to rely on her Faunus abilities back in the dust camp, nodded. Her eyes didn't have to work as hard.

"Yeah…you got in trouble if you used candles late at night…" she began, "They were afraid that the wooden buildings would catch on fire."

Adam was silent for a moment as he stared into the flame.

"Blake…what was it like back there? What did Fiona…" he trailed off, afraid to reopen a wound that had just barely begun to heal.

Blake was silent for a moment. Fiona's warning about White Fang echoed in her mind. She couldn't trust them, not at all.

Yet, Adam was different. He seemed to care about his subordinates; they were on friendly terms and genuinely liked him compared to Pitch or Bane. She knew he was worried about her would just ask again on another day.

Should she tell him the truth? What she suspected and why she wanted to leave? Could Adam help her locate Fiona in the others in Vacuo?

No…that was something that she should never repeat. Blake would just be lowering Fiona's odds of survival if she told him. Adam, no matter how much she could trust him, still represented and believed White Fang's violent ideology. He was in the Vale criminal database and was stalked by thugs. What else had he done?

"It was…cold," she finished lamely, "There wasn't anything interesting to do." Adam didn't look like he believed her but didn't ask any further questions.

"Okay…"

They sat there in silence, the rift returning and settling in a sense of awkwardness. Blake and Adam didn't look nor speak to each other for the entire time in the darkness. Eventually, the lights flickered on, and they rose from their seats.

"There's…woman's clothing in that bedroom over there…" he gestured to a nearby door, "It belonged to Bane's ex, but I'm sore some things will fit." He had a look of resignation on his face before he bid her goodnight and disappeared behind an opposite door.

Sighing, Blake returned to her assigned room. Other than the pink bedspread, the room was relatively plain. Blake shed her jacket and placed Gambol Shroud on the nightstand. Checking the drawers, she found a plain white nightdress. She swiftly changed into her nightclothes and ran her fingers through her tangled short hair.

She slid herself under the covers and tried to drift off to sleep. However, Blake couldn't shake the nagging feeling. Something was awfully familiar about this house; as soon as the lights came on, she felt like she had seen this place before. But, that was impossible. She had never been here before, had she?

And then…there was Adam. She'd be sharing a living space with him…alone…in the middle of nowhere… Worse, what was that feeling she had earlier today? That was…new but not unexpected. That strange fluttering feeling bothered her more than the haunting familiarity.

Frowning, Blake tried to shift into a more comfortable position, made an exasperated noise, and turned over. She'd sort things out when she had the time.

For now…she needed to get used to the uncomfortably soft mattress.

* * *

DELETED SCENE (by popular request)

Blake cracked open the book, only for it to slip from her hands and fall to the ground. As she leaned down to retrieve it, a miniature poster fluttered out from the pages. It depicted a risque image of...

Blake slammed the poster back into the pages, but, alas, Adam had already seen it. Despite his fever, Adam smirked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. Blake could only feel her flustered face turn redder and redder.

"Now _that's_ a katana-" he never got to finish his sentence before Blake chucked her pillow at him with a mortified look on her face.

**It's kind of ironic that this gets posted when Volume 4 premieres, isn't it? TBH, I'm not as hyped for this season...I kind of have a feeling that it's just going to cause a lot more ship wars. The poor BlackSun ship (which is my third favorite) is getting so much hate now that it's discouraging. But, at least we still have our little tauradonna community. **

**Look forward to the next chapter! They're alone in the woods...what possibly could happen now? ;)**

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	16. Isolation

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They keep this story going! **

**To answer some reviewer questions, Blake is 14 in this chapter, and I'll keep the 1.5 year age difference in this story. If I change it now, then this would involve a lot of tailoring. To any eagle-eyed viewers, the description of this story has been changed to "AU" so the author now has free reign to do what she wants. However, I will try to keep this story as close to canon as possible, but there will likely be a lot of differences. (i.e. Blake's parents being alive.)**

**Also, Adam's relationship to Blake's parents is more of a polite one. Basically, it's mainly respect for his friend's parents. However, there is more than what meets the eye.**

**Enjoy this chapter (it has a lot of fanservice)!**

Chapter 14 – Isolation

Blake had spent an entire week in her room, venturing out only a handful of times a day. The house had a limited set of books – mainly on battle techniques. Moreover, Adam seemed to have set up his entire office in the living room. If she went out, she'd have to see him hunched over the table and rifling through papers.

Adam gave her space, only letting her know when food was ready. Blake waited until he had finished before venturing out.

Yet, by now, as she looked at another morning with dulled interest, Blake longed for something else to do. Since Adam was always there, she couldn't go looking for the files without outing her intentions.

Her would had healed by now, and she had removed the stitches herself. Gambol Shroud seemed to call out to her, urging for her to put it in use. By now, some of her skills would be rusty from lack of practice.

Like it or not, Blake would go out today and practice; she needed it for her sanity.

Pulling on a black tank top and leggings, Blake shrugged on her jacket, tied on a pair of leftover sneakers, and retrieved Gambol Shroud from its resting place.

Adam looked up at her when she stepped out of her room.

"I'll be out practicing. I'll be back in a few hours." Adam looked like he wanted to protest, but nodded.

"Come back before sundown. It's hard to navigate to woods in the dark." Bale nodded and stepped outside.

The air was at a pleasant temperature despite the oncoming fall weather, and a breeze tousled her hair.

Without a word, Blake stepped off into the forest.

* * *

Blake practiced her swings and the two-sword technique that Sterling had taught her. She had practiced moving the hidden pistol container back and forth. The normalcy of practicing her fighting techniques seemed to have improved her mood; despite what had happened, Blake was content and focused.

Blake wanted to master this weapon and use it effectively, which required learning how to fire a gun.

She sighed, wishing that she had asked Laurel for some lessons. She was a good marksman wasn't she? Blake vaguely recalled Rose telling her about it one night.

A sudden pang of longing deflated her good mood. Laurel and Rose…they were still out there. Had they gone off to Vacuo…or were they caught by White Fang?

Blake hadn't realized the obscurity of their fates until now. She'd probably never know either…

She had been lucky. Adam and Moira had protected her from any kind of aggression or suspicion. However, she wondered if the unit even knew whether or not she was there. Wouldn't there be more objection if they did? After all, she was alone in the woods with their leader in complete isolation. Anything could happen…

Subconsciously, her fingers tightened around the hilt of the blade.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Blake returned to house, a little tired but overall content. Adam had retreated to his room but left her food on the table.

Blake felt a little guilty; she ought to have been more friendly with him. However, it felt like living with a stranger. Moreover, Adam was busy, so he didn't want to be disturbed, right?

* * *

Blake continued her routine for the next five days. In the mornings, she would wake up, eat breakfast, and go out into the woods for the whole day to practice.

Blake steadily began to improve her swings and began using her Semblance in conjunction. But, today, after practicing stealth and agility, Blake came across a small clearing.

It was odd; the grass looked new, and the tree roots seemed to end abruptly. On closer inspection, she could see that the branches had been burned off.

She slowly strode towards the middle of the area to find a patch of burnt earth.

Something happened there, most likely, a fire had probably gone out of control. But, what would leave such clean cuts on the surrounding area? Fire wasn't like that.

As she stood in the middle, Blake realized that this was a completely even circle. Nature rarely left even lines.

Blake didn't feel like she was completely alone here…she could sense a faint presence.

Blake turned around, golden eyes searching for movement. Something was out here, maybe it was an intruder, maybe it was Grimm. This place was so far off the well-traveled road

She stopped and listened carefully, watching and waiting. There was a faint shuffle of leaves coming from her left.

Heart racing, she turned to see a dark shape a few meters away from the clearing. It was too late to turn away now. It had seen her; she had made herself visible to it.

Rookie Mistake – Sterling had always chided her about that. If she turned and ran, then a Grimm would give chase. The trees may provide accurate cover, but…

She could use her Semblance as a decoy. Yes, for now, that would likely be the best option. As the shape neared, Blake realized that it was a Grimm…a Beowolf, albeit a small one. Likely, given its size, it was young and inexperienced.

Blake had killed Beowolves out in the mining camp, but Sterling was there to ensure that nothing got out of hand. Now, her mind flashed back to the night where the town went up in flames. Without Sterling, Blake's confidence had vanished, making her nothing more than a scared little girl.

The Beowolf crept closer, just on the edge of the clearing. Blake could feel the fear rise in her and fought to suppress it. A small whimper leaked out from her lips.

The Grimm smelled her fear and snarled. She had to strike now. This was an easy hit; she should have done it within a minute. But, her mind kept on conjuring images from that horrible night. Blake could almost hear the howls, and the ghostly scent of fire lodged itself in her nose.

The Beowolf sprang, and Blake dashed forward, leaving behind a Shadow in her place. It reached a clawed arm out to it, swiping at thin air while giving her a clear vantage point. On instinct, Blake drove Gambol Shroud's blade into its chest.

The Grimm went limp and flopped to its side; its body dissipating into black smoke.

Blake let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. She felt dizzy and somewhat nauseous. Blake had to return to the cabin now. Suddenly, she saw something move from the corner of her eye.

She turned to head back, only to find Adam leaning against a tree, watching her from the forest's shadows.

"I thought I'd find you here," he stated with a somber look in his face, "I finished my paperwork early and came looking for you. To be honest, I checked the lake first."

He eyed her with interest…and sympathy.

"You were reluctant to strike first. I thought you were hoping that the Grimm would leave you alone, but you're too smart for that, Blake. There's something else. Your skill has improved since I last saw it, but you're too hesitant."

Blake didn't want to tell him anything.

"It was nothing," she denied curtly, "I…haven't learned how to fire a gun properly, that's all."

"I could teach you," Adam offered from the shadows, "There's so much more that you can know, Blake. It's not just guns. Your Aura is stronger than you think it is. You have potential, Blake, and I don't want that to go to waste. You can really help the Faunus cause."

"I'm not sure if I want to remain in White Fang," Blake reminded him. To be honest, she was sick of hearing that. She was too confused to make a proper decision right now. All Blake really wanted was to find Fiona and run.

Adam shrugged his shoulders, but she knew he'd bring this up later.

"I'll be teaching you how to fend off the Grimm. That's survival; not recruit training."

"You don't have to…" she began. Adam shot her a lazy smirk that certainly did not make her heart skip a beat.

"No, it's fine. I have nothing else to do anyways."

* * *

After a week of practice and waking up at the crack of dawn, Blake began to suspect that Adam had brought her here for a different reason.

Perhaps he truly was bored, but Adam put forward a lot more work and encouragement than what someone typically would. He wouldn't just make her his apprentice without her consent, right? Was this just something to pass the time?

Admittedly, they began talking more. Mostly, it was just about her fighting style and weapon pointers. Still, they sometimes spoke about other things, mainly just obscure questions about their time apart. And Blake would take care to answer them in the vaguest way possible.

She was sure he had caught on by now, but he still persisted. Blake wondered if she should just make up a story to tell him, but that felt wrong. Worse, he might not react well if he figured out that she had been lying.

Blake sighed and tried to resume her task. Learning how to shoot accurately wasn't so bad; Fiona had taught her the basics. However, he was trying to teach her something new.

Blake had to extend her Aura through Gambol Shroud to create a shockwave with each swing. So far, Blake had mainly been unsuccessful. Whatever Aura she could pour through the blade was weak and barely left a shock. After every session, she was left drained and sleepy.

Sighing, Blake tried again and took a swing at the wooden post Adam had prepared. This time, her Aura was slightly stronger, but when it collided with the target, it dissipated in a faint purple mist.

"Sun's almost down," Adam announced, "We'll try again tomorrow." Blake breathed out a sigh and lowered the blade. Adam stood behind her, supervising her every move with criticism and rare encouragement.

Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud and returned back to her room to clean up.

There was a faint knock on her door.

"Come in."

Adam opened the door and looked in on her.

"Dinner's ready. I left yours on the stove." The usual routine. After instruction, Blake, although famished, would wait until Adam had finished his dinner before venturing out to eat. It was an untold rule that Adam would do the cooking while Blake would clean the dishes afterward.

However, today she was either just too hungry to care or wasn't as intimidated by the prospect of small talk.

"Alright, I'll join you in a moment," she replied, looking away. Blake didn't see Adam's reaction, but there was a long pause.

"Okay, then."

* * *

Blake poked around at her food. She regretted it now; the tension had chased away her appetite. Now, she was hoping that Adam would grow bored of her and finish his meal. Yet, he too seemed to have lost his appetite.

The two faunus sat in silence, staring down at the table, waiting for the other to initiate conversation.

"You're improving," Adam began awkwardly, "Have you thought of using the pistol for something else?"

Blake shrugged.

"Not really, I've mainly been using it for standard use." The silence relapsed.

"How did you learn that trick with your Aura?" Blake began, "I've never really seen something like it."

Adam's maroon eyes bore into his plate.

"It came to me when I was learning to control my Semblance," he admitted, "I thought it was an extension of my ability, but I learned that some opponents had mastered it as well."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing your Semblance before you left. What is it?" Adam looked pensive as he tried to formulate an answer.

"I'll show you when you become my apprentice," he gave her an impish smirk, "What do you say, Blake?"

Ah, this question again. Adam was awfully persistent.

"I'll let you know before our time is up here," she retorted, "I've told you this before, Adam." She could feel his eyes studying her and waited for more convincing.

"Alright, I'll ask later." Blake blinked. That was new.

"Have I made better progress on firing accuracy? I was a little bit off last time…"

* * *

Blake decided to keep this change in routine. It unexpectedly felt better to talk to someone at night. Usually, they'd go on about mundane things, but Adam had stopped talking about rejoining White Fang.

Another week had passed, and Blake was able to extend her Aura a little longer. Blake was beginning to improve.

That is, until the nightmares began.

Blake wasn't sure what had caused them to begin. Perhaps the shock of the whole event had finally worn off. But, every other night, she'd find herself amongst the flames of a burning village, struggling to escape.

Every time, she'd see the shadows of her parents and friends dispersing into the smoke with the red eyes of Grimm leering at her from the shadows.

She'd jolt awake with a name at her lips, and a cold sweat clinging to her skin.

Blake remained silent about them; they'd eventually go away.

* * *

Blake shot up, gasping for air. Another nightmare, this time it was her parents and Grimm. Afraid to go back to sleep, Blake left her room, book in hand.

The cabin was dark, but moonlight streamed in through the windows. Other than the sound of her padding feet, all was silent. The shadows made her feel a little on edge, reminding her of Grimm; she flicked on a lamp.

She sat at the couch and began to read one of the old novels left behind by the previous owner. She had finished "Ninjas of Love" a week ago, but this book wasn't so bad.

Blake failed to notice Adam coming up from behind her until she felt the cushion move.

"Did you finish the book?" Adam asked in a teasing tone, "How was it?" Blake could feel her face go red.

"It was fine," she responded shortly, "I liked it very much, thank you."

Adam leaned over past her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Oh, that one? I remember this being more..." Blake jerked the book out of his view.

"Don't you dare," she threatened, "I just opened this, and I don't want to hear any…" Adam just seemed more motivated.

"I didn't think you'd be that kind of person, Blake…" Flustered, she clutched the book to her chest.

"Adam!" A boyish grin spread across his lips as he reached over to try to retrieve it. Blake held it out of his reach by extending her arm out. Laughter escaped her lips as a smile tugged at her face.

"Why do you want to read this so much?" she giggled and moved it further out to spite him.

"Bane's ex never let me see them!" Adam moved forward to the point where he was practically above her. But, Blake simply extended her arm out further and nudged her shoulder against his chest.

Caught off guard, he fell forwards, sandwiching her between his body and the couch. The book fell to the floor, forgotten. They lay there for a minute, too stunned to move.

Blake and Adam scrambled apart. Adam had a red blush coloring his face while Blake could feel her heart pound in her ears. In all her memory, she had never seen Adam look like that before.

"Sorry," she admitted, "That was…"

"It's fine." Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Really, I shouldn't have taken the joke so far." They looked at each other in silence before Blake hastily look away.

"Why were you up so late?" Adam asked, "For a minute there, I thought someone had broken in."

"I didn't sleep well," Blake admitted, "Nightmare, and stuff." He looked slightly worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't remember much of it anyways." Blake bit her lip and stared at her lap. "I'll be fine. You should go back to sleep."

Adam didn't look like he believed her but moved to leave. Only, he returned back with a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He then sat near her, reached around, and gently pressed her head to his lap.

"I used to have them too," he admitted, "Bane's ex did this whenever I had nightmares." She could feel his cool fingers gently tuck back loose strands of hair.

"Adam, you don't always have to say 'Bane's ex'. I know it's Moira." Adam paused; his fingers resting near her cat ears.

"How'd you know?"

"Almost none of these clothes have sleeves, and she only has a winter cloak." Adam sighed.

"Don't ask her about her relationship. She doesn't like that being known." Blake shifted into a more comfortable position. She was facing up at him now; his maroon eyes looked down on her with intrigue.

"Why?" Blake asked, "Was it a bad breakup?"

"Moira's brother Grey was one of Bane's closest friends," he began, "Both of them used to belong to a clan in Vytal. Grey was the one who wanted to join White Fang while Moira followed him."

"They must have been really close. Why did Grey join?

Adam sat there for a moment, thinking.

"Moira tells me that her clan refused to change with the world. They lived in the wilderness and killed any outsiders. But, Grey was curious about how Remnant had changed. Moira said that he'd slip off and watch the towns for news. Eventually, the clan elders found out, and Grey was outcasted. Moira followed him."

"Why? Did she dislike the clan too?"

"No, actually, she was being considered for position in their council." Blake's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? She left everything for him?"

"Yeah, she did," he said grimly, "They were fraternal twins; for a bird faunus, it's hard to conceive, so having twins is a big deal. Their mother died from childbirth, and they were raised by the clan. Grey was the only family Moira had."

"What happened after they left?" Blake asked. Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy from the lull of his voice.

"Moira didn't tell me much about what had happened after," he said, "Eventually, they joined White Fang. Grey was better at adapting to the new world, but Moira wasn't…"

Adam had a faraway look in his eyes as he continued.

"Grey told me once that she withdrew in herself and tried to contact the clan again. They treated her like an intruder and nearly killed her until he and Bane intervened. To be honest, that's all I know about what happened. After, Moira lived here to recover and was here when I arrived."

"How did they break up?" she asked sleepily. Blake could see Adam's lips move, but she had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Blake was awakened by the sunlight streaming in through the blinds. Adam had moved from his spot. A second blanket was draped over her, and her head was propped under a pillow.

Sitting up, she felt a note stuck to her cheek.

"Going to check the land for stray Grimm," it read, "Will be back soon. No training today." Blake sighed and returned to her room.

That night's sleep was the best in a long time.

* * *

Blake would later realize that she had missed her chance to look for the concealed files. The lost opportunity had irked her, but she felt appreciative towards Adam's kindness.

In the end, they seemed to have formed some kind of truce. If Adam opened up to her about his time away, then she'd give him details about her time under the Schnee's thumb.

Yet, like her, Adam held back information as well. All Blake knew about him was a few lighthearted training stories while Adam knew only what she did during the days before meeting Sterling.

In all, they still didn't know much about each other, but it was the thought that counted.

* * *

Blake stood in the forest, listening and waiting. Adam had sent her to find and kill a stray Grimm that had wandered into the area.

He hadn't given her a description of what it looked like, but she assumed it to be a Beowolf or Boarbatusk.

Her cat ears pricked at the quiet sound of rustling leaves. A few meters away, a Boarbatusk was rooting in the earth, looking for something.

As quietly as possible, Blake unsheathed her sword and pressed the button to reveal the hidden pistol.

There was a slight feeling of tense nervousness as she aimed; again, she felt like she could hear the faint roar of fire and howling of Grimm. However, she swallowed it down and pulled the trigger.

The bullet embedded itself in its neck, and the Grimm gave a final cry. Instantly, its body dissipated into a cloud of foul-smelling smoke.

Blake sighed and sheathed Gambol Shroud. Recently, all Adam had given her were some easy tasks to complete. Blake wondered if he had lost confidence in her abilities.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye a shape flew at her. Instinctively, Blake made a Shadow and leapt out of reach.

Adam collided with the empty copy, making it vanish into thin air. Blake looked at him in surprise.

"Adam?! What are you doing here?!" Adam grinned at her.

"Try to pin me down!" he called before rushing at her. Quickly, Blake created another Shadow and sidestepped him. Only, for Adam to grab her wrist and jerk her backwards, causing her to lose her footing.

Blake fell back hard but kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall forwards onto his face. She moved forward to pin him down, but Adam's fist moved out, nearly catching her jaw.

Instead, she moved to straddle him and press his face to the ground. However, as she moved, Adam had flipped himself over.

Fine, she could improvise. Blake tried to grab his wrists, but she found them around her neck. Without thinking, Blake mirrored his actions, and her fingers enclosed around his in a chokehold.

They remained in a standstill until Adam released his grip. Blake did the same.

"You need to know how to defend yourself against human-sized foes," he commented from under her, "Not bad though, but you should have used Gambol Shroud."

"Are you crazy?" Blake scolded, "I could have hurt you!" Adam chuckled.

"You were supposed to! I came at you unarmed, and you should have used your advantage to win! I would have given up if you had pointed your gun at me."

Blake made a face and moved to get up, but Adam stopped her.

"Hey, lesson's not over." Confused, Blake remained straddled atop of him, looking at him in confusion.

Adam's fingers wrapped around her hips and shifted her forward.

"Here, move your legs over my arms." Blake did as she was told. "Now, my arms are restricted, and your hands are free." Blake nodded, taking mental note.

"Okay, fine. I guess I need to watch out for you now?"

Adam gave her a grin that made her roll her eyes in exasperation.

* * *

Their two months was drawing to a close; only a week was left before they would return to the uncertainty of the real world.

Blake needed to make a decision fast, but, worst of all, she hadn't had the chance to find where the files were hidden.

Lamenting for the missed opportunity, she knew that she had to get bolder. Perhaps even sneak around when Adam slept.

Adam wouldn't leave her alone in the cabin, and she couldn't sneak off during training without appearing suspicious.

Yes, looking during midnight was the best option.

* * *

Blake lay in her bed, waiting for 12:00 to appear on the clock. Time seemed to pass on at a slower rate as she tossed and turned.

Her eyes were heavy and she teetered at the edge of sleep and wakefulness. As she lay in the dark, Blake tried to think of a lie if Adam suspected her. But, her mind was preoccupied.

That nagging feeling was back again, telling her that something about this cabin was familiar. Blake had spent nearly two whole months here, and she still couldn't figure out why she felt that way.

Finally, it was time. Grateful for her faunus reflexes, Blake crept out of her room with ease without making a single sound.

The moonlight illuminated the empty living room. First, she checked the bookcase for any loose papers – nothing. Then, she looked into a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. It was only financial reports, but she'd look through them later.

Blake checked the crevices in the living room and kitchen but still nothing. Annoyed she flopped down on the couch.

Maybe this was just some kind of test. Perhaps Adam was trying to see if she was a spy.

Blake sat up and scanned the area. That familiarity was back, and it was driving her crazy. Why was this cabin so familiar? Did she somehow visit here during childhood?

No…it was impossible. The only two places she could clearly remember in Menagerie were the old headquarters and her home.

Blake began to feel a sense of melancholy. It had been a while since she had last visited her memories of before the fire. Oh how she longed to return to those carefree days!

Blake pictured her childhood home on the outskirts of the village. She could see her mother and father reading on the couch while Fiona attempting to make dinner. A warm feeling floated in her chest, but it was dampened by sadness.

Blake sighed and tried to resume her search. But, as she observed the moonlight cabin before her, she realized what that familiar feeling was coming from.

This cabin was modeled exactly like the house from her childhood. The rooms were nearly the exact same size and layout.

The realization took a moment for it to sink in. Blake felt her mouth go dry and sweat drip down her forehead.

"Oh Remnant…" she breathed. If confidential files were hidden here, then what was concealed in her parents' house so long ago?

The envelope, the one with the Belladonna symbol. She remembered asking her parents about their emblem once, only to get a vague answer that had long faded from her memory. Yet, like the good daughter, she had allowed the envelope to be burned.

What were its contents? What had her parents had been involved with? Did this have any kind of connection to why the old headquarters went up in flames? Was someone trying to cover their tracks?

…could it be someone in the White Fang?

Blake gulped. She needed to find those files now.

Standing, she strained her memory, trying to recall what was different about this house. Her eyes strayed to the front hall.

That horrible day…she hid in the closet, unsure whether a Grimm could slice its way through the door and slaughter her.

But, here, there was no door, only a hallway table. Heart racing, Blake pressed her palms against the wallpaper. Something felt off. She pressed her ears to the wall and heard the faint whistling of moving air.

There was a room behind here, and Blake needed to find a way in.

She touched the table to find that it had been affixed to the floor. Moreover, it appeared that the drawer was connected to the wall. Without a doubt, this was some kind of locking mechanism, and Blake needed to find the hidden key.

One step forward and another step back.

Without a doubt, the key was likely hidden in Adam's room. But, at least, that was feasible. She could sneak in while he showered.

For now, she ought to retire to bed; otherwise, Adam might be suspicious of her tiredness tomorrow.

Blake was halfway across the room when Adam opened the door. She froze in place as his maroon eyes eyed her with curiosity.

"Blake? Why are you up so late?" Adam's eyes looked tired, but he held Wilt and Blush in his hand.

What should she do? The lie that she had prepared to tell him had flown out the window. Blake could feel her cat ears twitch nervously, and her face go red. Her face certainly looked guilty now.

"I…" she avoided eye contact in a desperate attempt to think of something on the spot.

"Blake…were you looking for something?" she could see Adam tilt his head and his pupils rest on the front hall table. That confirmed it; there was something hidden there.

Adam narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She could see the gears turning in his head. Adam wasn't stupid – he'd connect the dots very, very soon. Blake needed to distract him _now_.

All that her mind could conjure was a scene she had read earlier that night; something from "Ninjas of Love".

Screw it. This was the lesser of two evils.

Taking a deep breath, Blake tried to calm her nerves on what she was about to do. She moved forward, closing the distance between them.

Blake buried herself into Adam's chest, breathing in his scent. Her arms wrapped around him, slowly crawling up his back. She could feel him shudder from under her touch.

"Blake?" Adam's voice had a higher pitch, startled, "What are you doing?" The vibration of his voice and the feel of his skin sent a shiver crawling down her spine and tingling her toes. A faint spark seemed to nestle itself in her chest, making her press herself closer to him.

"Adam…" her voice was barely above a whisper, "Please sleep with me…"

Adam's reaction was unexpected – he dropped his sword on his foot from the shock. Stepping back and wincing from the pain, he reached over and flicked on a nearby light switch. He turned towards her, and Blake could see a strange look in his eyes as they roamed over her.

"Blake, trust me, I'd…" he paused, struggling to find the right words. He sighed and tried to recompose himself.

"Blake, I know the White Fang doesn't follow a lot of the kingdoms' rules, but we still keep a lot of the…uh…. civil rules…like age of consent."

Blake looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, Adam, do you think I was…." Blake's face reddened as the realization dawned on her. "You pervert!"

"Blake, you do realize that it sounded like?" he protested, "In most cases, girls use that phrase to ask for-"

"Stop!" she held her hand out, "I don't want to hear it! I meant actually sleep, okay?"

Adam blinked and sighed, stooping to retrieve his sword from the ground.

"Uh…yeah…sure. We'll use my room. The bed's bigger." He avoided looking at her in the eye.

Adam's room mirrored hers, only it was much plainer and lacked personal touch. Blake lifted the covers and slid under, her back to him. She could feel the mattress shift as he lay beside her.

They lay in silence as they waited for each other to fall asleep – it was unsuccessful.

"Hey, Blake?" Adam's voice broke the silence, "What was your nightmare about?"

"It was…it was about Fiona…" Blake said the first thing off the top of her head, "I wonder if she survived."

Adam was silent.

"Blake, what happened when I left Menagerie?" he asked, "You're so different from when I last saw you. You and Fiona were labeled missing until you showed up at the Vytal base."

Blake turned to face him.

"How did you know that I went to Vytal?" Adam shrugged.

"One day, when returning from a mission, I thought I saw you board a plane. Later, I found out that one of the members was Fiona." Blake paused, thinking. If she had been a minute late, then they would have seen each other.

Could her whole mining camp ordeal have been prevented?

Adam had a somber look on his face

"Blake, tell me, what happened while you were out there? I wasn't sure whether or not you were alive, and when I saw your ribbon tied around that wooden stake, I thought you had been killed."

She lay there, mulling over what to say. Blake knew she could trust him, but she promised Fiona that she'd never tell anyone about Vacuo.

Yet again, she promised her that she'd never return to White Fang and here she was, lying in bed with one of its highest-ranking members.

In the end, she told him the full story from start to finish, only leaving out Lycannis, Laurel and Rose's desertion, and Fiona's plan.

She told him of Sterling, Blanc, and Gambol Shroud and of the faraway days of train hopping and the empty nights she spent alone in the tenant house.

It was early morning by the time she finished. Adam looked at her with stunned shock.

"I…I never knew…" he had a strange look on his face as he studied her face. "Those humans…I never thought they'd be capable of that. I'm so, so sorry, Blake…"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Adam, you had nothing to do with this. You shouldn't feel guilty." Her words didn't do much to relax him, but Adam reached out and pulled her closer.

"Blake, I swear. I'll never let you go through that again."

Blake frowned.

"Adam, you aren't making any sense." However, he seemed to ignore her and sighed.

"Let's go to sleep," he muttered, "I'm not letting you get out of training tomorrow."

Blake glared at him.

"Whatever," she snorted and turned her back to him. Resting her head on the pillow, Blake closed her eyes and started to slip into darkness.

BONUS

Adam's POV

Adam waited until he was sure Blake had fallen asleep before opening his eyes.

A tiredness had permanently settled in her face. It was unsettling for someone so young who had seen so much. Blake used to be a happy person who cared about the world and its issues. Now, she had become withdrawn and apathetic.

Worst of all, Fiona was gone because of him; it was all his fault. He had signed their lives away, thinking nothing – they were nothing more than Lycannis supporters who wanted to undermine the new White Fang, one that could actually help the faunus instead of simple picketing.

A horrible guilt lingered in the back of his mind. He had caused one of his closest friends the worst kind of anguish. Yet, this was the consequence of becoming a leader.

He did it all in the name of the White Fang; their sacrifice would not be in vain. The humans were not only going after the faunus but their own opponents.

He recalled Blake's mention of the name "Sterling"; the Schnee company killed him without a second thought. The humans were fighting amongst themselves, oblivious to their weakening power.

The White Fang would bring them to their knees.

**This chapter is more lighthearted but expect things to get darker...**

**Also, when planning for the alternate ending, I kind of had a strange idea. Would you guys be up for a spin off series based off of that ending? It might not be what you expect, and there would be other Blake-centric ships. Tauradonna would have to share the spotlight. But, hey, you guys up for it? (If my school schedule allows for it...)**

**Also, does it kind of bother you that your guesses are so off for this RWBY season? It annoys me to no end. I'll still write, but please be mindful that there are a lot of differences from the canon.**

**But, if it helps you feel better, this allows for more tauradonna moments.**

**Also, can you guys tell me where you guys found out that Adam and Blake were in a relationship (and Adam's canon age)? I looked around but I can't seem to find it.**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**

**(For those wondering if there will be an M-rated scene... I'll tell you probably not, mainly because, as an older person looking back, their age feels WAY too young. However, I might change my view if the story calls for it (and they're older) or give you guys an implication.)... Also, I'm sure some people who know me in real life read this, and it'd feel REALLY awkward...**


	17. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Anything can happen, right? ;)**

Chapter 15 – Curiosity Killed the Cat

Blake looked down at the book she was reading and turned the page. It was that old book, one that she had left behind in the old headquarters.

She flipped the page again, only to discover the page that she had always dog-eared…. dog-eared. Frowning, she looked up from the book.

Old, worn wooden bookshelves made out of cheap plywood stared back at her. They were filled with old books that had clearly seen better days.

It was then that Blake knew that she was dreaming. This was the Menagerie library, something that had long burned down to ash.

Occasionally, when she was in Vytal, Blake would have dreams like this. It had been a while…

Blake placed the book back on its shelf and realized that she was at her current age. Now, this was strange.

In those previous dreams, it would be like reliving a memory; she would be much younger, possibly eight. As she looked down, Blake was dressed in her daily clothes.

Then, the door slid open, and footsteps could be heard. Blake peeked out from behind the bookshelves.

A young Adam stood in front of her; his maroon eyes stared up at Blake with curiosity.

"Blake, are you done with your book yet? I want you to read to me." Of course he wouldn't recognize the difference; this was just a dream.

"Sure," Blake reached over and took out a picture book, "Do you want to read this or something else?" Adam glared up at her.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Blake." He pulled out a book from the shelf – a history book about the Faunus. "Read me this. I want to know about the Faunus War."

Blake made a face.

"You always wanted to know about that before you left, can't we read a nice story?"

"It's the only story where the Faunus win." She sighed but picked up the history book.

"Honestly, Adam, I just don't get you fascination with that war." Blake turned around to find that he had vanished.

Blinking, she craned her head to look for him.

"Adam, spontaneous hide-and-seek is only fun when you're seven!" she called out. However, the room remained still.

Sighing, Blake walked down the rows of shelves, looking for him. The library seemed to go on and on in an endless loop.

"Adam!" she called out, "You win! Come out now!"

"Aww, you give up too easily." Somehow, he had reappeared from behind and flashed her a mischievous smile. "Guess this means a penalty."

Blake made a face as she looked down at him.

"No, Adam. That was unfair." Why was she arguing with a child; it was almost like she was a child herself.

Adam pouted as Blake reached out, took his hand, and began to lead him through the sea of bookcases.

"C'mon, let's get back. I'm sure the other members are looking for you." There was a silence.

"Blake, you know that they're all dead. It's just us now."

Stopping abruptly, she turned her head to find that Adam, along with the library, had vanished. She was back in the barren wasteland filled with scorched earth and ash.

Panic began to rise within her. Not another nightmare again!

Frantically, she looked for a place to hide but heard a feral growl from behind.

To her horror, Blake turned to see a lone figure in the distance. It was pitch black with a Grimm mask that gave off a scarlet glow. A pair of ebony bull horns protruded from its head.

She was rooted to the spot.

The masked figure turned its head towards her and let out a snarl. In the next moment, it rushed at her. She didn't stand a chance. All Blake could see was a bright scarlet enveloping her vision as a howl pierced the air.

* * *

Blake's eyes snapped open, only to realize that it was morning. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, bathing her in golden light.

Moreover, she was in an unfamiliar bed. Suddenly, the memories of last night flooded back to her. Blake could feel her ears turn scarlet as she buried her face in a pillow. Did she really have to resort to that tactic?

Groaning, she turned to see that Adam had left the bed a long time ago. His spot was cold.

Squinting against the bright light, she noticed that he had left a slip of paper near the bedside.

"Hong needed the truck for an early shipment. Be back at eight. We're going to start using Dust in practice, so I took Gambol Shroud in to get the proper bullets."

Her amber eyes lit up. This was the perfect opportunity! Finally, she could sneak into that room. Looking around, Blake opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a key. Likely, this was it.

Quickly, Blake returned to her room to change out of her nightclothes and into her usual outfit of a jacket, tank top, and simple jeans.

By habit she looked in Gambol Shroud's place, only to find that it was gone. Then, she remembered the contents of the note.

A creeping sense of suspicion settled over her. Adam wouldn't leave her out here defenseless, would he? Or, he was just too confident about the safety of the cabin from possible Grimm.

Frowning, Blake stared down at the key in her hand. Was this all some kind of baiting trick? She eyed the house suspiciously, half expecting Adam to jump out.

Blake sighed. Maybe she should wait an hour and see if Adam would jump out.

Blake sat at the couch for fifteen minutes, glaring at the front door.

Nothing. Perhaps he really did head out. Blake breathed an irritated sigh; she's wasting time.

She approached the hidden door and inserted the key into the drawer. There was a sound of unlocking and the small table shook. Blake pushed the desk, revealing a sliding door connected to the back.

Inside was a small room lined with dusty file folders with a lone lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Breathing in the dusty air, she stepped into the darkened room. It was barely larger than a coat closet.

Blake looked back and gripped the door handle. She pulled the door closed, enclosing herself into the darkness.

Flicking on the light, she tried to find the right files. The folders were just haphazardly shoved into the shelves, and it would take ages for her find the correct one.

Blake cursed under her breath and started at the top shelf.

* * *

After a few shelves in, Blake wished that she had brought a watch with her. There was no window, and she had lost track of time as she flipped through the old, yellowed pages.

At least an hour would have passed, and she was considering stopping to check the time. Adam might come back early.

She decided to look after this file.

As she flipped it open, Blake almost dismissed it due to its yellowed, aged pictures; it was much too old for what she was looking for. But, as her eyes skimmed the words, she paused.

"Scapegoat – Partial Success" a picture of a tough-looking faunus with wolf teeth was attached to the inner cover. The faunus was familiar-looking, and, with a start, Blake realized that he was likely a younger Bane.

Curiosity got the best of her as she began to read the first report.

"Potential subject recruited into White Fang. Awaiting further evaluation by Lycannis. – Pitch" Blake furrowed her eyebrows. She never trusted Pitch, and his involvement usually meant something underhanded.

Blake read on.

"Subject approved; demonstrates the ideal temperament. Already popular with his more violent peers. Still waiting for Lycannis' counter."

Counter? Was Pitch waiting for Lycannis to do something? However, the next line was written in a different handwriting.

"Counter found. -Lycannis"

"Counter has no interest in joining. Looking for other viable options."

"No options available. Subject is getting a bit too popular despite recruit status; will try to cause tension amongst peers."

Something felt wrong to her. Blake always saw the old White Fang leader as a kindly leader, but this information didn't sit right with her. It was beginning to mar her image of him, but she continued to read.

"Tension was successful; subject is now out casted. No other Counter is possible; will try to convince again."

"Convincing tactic failed."

The handwriting switched back to Pitch's.

"New plan implemented. False information planting is successful; informant knowledge successful. Now we wait."

"Job has been assigned. Incentive is risky, but will probably work."

The handwriting switched back to Lycannis'

"Subject is regaining trust of group; demonstrating adequate leadership abilities. Promotion will be soon."

As Blake turned the page, a picture fluttered out. It was a blurry snapshot of a home in the middle of a forest. Behind, she could make out the glass ceiling of a greenhouse. Squinting, her amber eyes could see a blurry figure peeking out from behind the curtains, and an address was written on the back. Unfortunately, the graphite had faded out to the point where the words were illegible. Now that she looked closely, a fragrant scent wafted out from the paper; tea or perfume had been spilled on this.

"Counter has successfully encountered the Incentive. Now we wait."

Oh, the Incentive was a physical object…or a person. Were Lycannis and Pitch playing matchmaker? Blake snorted at the image of them gossiping together like old ladies.

"Encounter results are indeterminable. We still await desirable indicators."

The handwriting switched back to Pitch.

"Should we speed things?"

Back to Lycannis.

"No. Things take time. Focus should resume on subject. Subject is comfortable in squad leader position."

The next few entries detailed a young Bane's raise in popularity, switching back and forth between Pitch and Lycannis' handwriting. Blake already knew the outcome and skipped over those.

By then, she had almost finished the file when the subject changed again.

"Unforeseen results have occurred with the Counter. I await your judgement. – Pitch"

"One year will suffice. Arrangements can be made. Subject's progression can be stalled for a few years. – Lycannis"

Blake made a chilling discovery. An envelope was located inside the file. Blake opened it to reveal a photo – of her parents.

Luna and Shade looked so much younger than what she last remembered them. With a start, she realized that there was a third pair of cat ears sticking out from the left corner. A sentence was written on the back.

"Blake couldn't stay still for the picture. Luna and I are doing well. We're reconsidering your offer, and we'll give you an answer when Blake is a little older. But, for now, I've retired and am looking after my family. Blake's certainly a handful!"

A note was written on the envelope.

"He'll get bored of domestic life. Just give it a year. - Lycannis"

Blake frowned and nearly put away the file. Lycannis' words sounded colder than the person she remembered. Was this why he was so close to her parents? Did he want something from them? Was this all some horrible ploy? Did they know about this plan?

The handwriting then changed to type with different colors. Blake sighed, now she couldn't tell whose writing it was.

Quickly, she skimmed over the observations of the "subject" until the "Counter" popped up again.

"Counters have developed a relationship with others well, we await the operation until the time is right. Further documentation will be held on electronic file for guaranteed secrecy.

That was the final thing left behind in the file, and Blake wanted to scream with frustration. There was nothing left behind for her to use, no access code or password. By now, she would have wasted two hours on nothing but a dead end.

Blake not-so-gently placed the file back to its original place. There had to be more, somewhere! After all, the owners of the file backtracked to write the status.

However, was this file even important? Or was she just lead astray by the mention of her parents?

Sighing, Blake decided to step out of this stuffy room for a minute of fresh air. But, as soon as her fingers touched the door handle, she heard a loud _Crash_ of glass shattering.

Something was in the house…

Gasping quietly, Blake reached over and flicked off the light switch, plunging herself into total darkness.

At an instant, her mind flew to Adam – he had come home early. But, why would there be glass breaking? Did something just fall over?

This time, Blake opened the door a small crack before she heard a voice.

"You sure they're gone? Coulda sworn that there was someone here…"

"Ah, who matters?" another voice said, "The owners are faunus trash anyways. Police won't bother looking for em'." She could hear a door close.

Quickly, she shut it and stood listening carefully.

"Dang…this place is nice. The faunus brats must come from some rich folks."

"Nasty things, taking our employment. I lost a 500 lien deal to some last minute puma bast*rd. I gotta make do with stealing again. Tch, that work's below me. Next faunus garbage I see will wish they were dead."

"Maybe we should leave…I'm sure there's an inn nearby."

"Aw, come off it! Why stay at a shite inn when you can get free lodging?"

"Stealing is different than breaking and entering." The other voice commented. "I feel like somethin's watching us, knows we're not supposed to be here."

"Alright, then. If you're such a prude, go sleep outside. It's been months since I've had a nice bed, and I don' need your whining mucking it up!"

"Did you not see that pack of Beowolves? I'm not going back out! I'm too exhausted to fight them off alone!"

"Here's a good rule of thumb. I don't care and tell your conscience to p*ss off. I'm looking if these stingy faunus left any grub behind."

There was a sigh of exasperation, and the faint drone of the television.

Blake wanted to curse her infernal luck. She was trapped – in a room that she was certainly forbidden from and without a weapon to defend herself. If Adam was paranoid about her running off…well, he might have had a point. But, she wouldn't just take off into the forest!

That asshole just left her unarmed with a house full of bandits. If she made it out of this alive, she'll kill him.

* * *

Time seemed to inch by slowly in the dark closet. Adam discovering her was a much better outcome than having to face some thugs alone.

As the hours crawled by, she began to long for fresh air and light. So far, she could only hear the television blaring on in the background as the two intruders walked about.

Sitting alone in the dark space began to bring back memories of that awful day in Menagerie. She frantically pushed it to the back of her mind; she was in danger – there was no time remember those horrible memories.

However, her mind began to run over the contents of the file. Her parents weren't even aware of their role in Lycannis' plot. He was always depicted as a kind, thoughtful leader but was that all a façade? Was "Scapegoat" a power-grab where Bane was the "scapegoat"? Then, why were her parents dragged into this?

Already, she could feel her loyalty and confidence in the old White Fang begin to waiver. With Fiona, she was always confident in her leaders' ability to do the right thing. Blake could completely trust them. But, Fiona didn't know this, did she?

Blake knew that her leaders weren't perfect, but blaming someone for something they didn't do? This wasn't what White Fang was supposed to be like. This felt impossible; Blake wasn't sure who's side she was on. Before, she was so sure of herself, but now…

Both sides seemed equally as awful. One might be violent and threatening, while the other operated in the shadows.

Blake began to count the seconds, trying to get a grasp of time. She couldn't risk taking out another file from the shelf. Blake wasn't sure how good their hearing was and didn't want to find out.

Was Adam late? Or was she just getting impatient?

Twice, she could hear footsteps approach the hidden room, only to pause and turn away.

If Adam had decided to spend the night in town, she hoped that the intruders would leave so she could sneak out before he came back.

The dust was starting to sting her eyes, and she longed to sneeze. Blake wondered why she wasn't panicking about the danger and more concerned for her secrecy. Perhaps she had been numbed to it. If she had Gambol Shroud, she'd take the intruders on herself. At least, she had faith in her fighting capabilities.

"Lousy Faunus…ought to go back to that blasted island where they belong…" she could hear one of the intruders complain, "Schnee Dust better do something about it."

"I heard they passed a few laws," the other one quipped, "Bribed some politicians and such."

"Bah, that's nothing. Lousy rats won't leave unless you set the ship on fire." He chuckled, and her blood ran cold. Would they torch the cabin when they were done?

In the distance, she could hear a faint creaking of the front steps.

Adam was back, and she wasn't sure which person she'd rather face.

The front door squeaked open, and there was a pause.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked, still too confused to be angry. "Where's Blake?"

"Your worst nightmare." There was a faint puff of air and a cry of pain. One of them must have tried to attack him.

She could hear a body fall to the grass outside, and the sound of a gunshot. She flinched; did Adam just…

Then, there was a whimpered squeak and the sound of glass shattering. Had the other bandit thrown himself out the kitchen window?

In the darkness, she waited for any kind of indication that her intruders were…alive.

The wood creaked as someone moved across the cabin, opening and shutting doors. He was looking for her.

Any minute now…

Maybe she could sneak out and run into the woods. Adam would have to go out and find her – she'd just tell him that she was hiding from intruders.

However, all of her hopes had dashed when the door was wrenched open. Light streamed through the room as Blake took a step back, debating whether or not hiding was a viable option.

She was done for.

Amber met maroon as they stared at each other.

"I can explain…" Blake began. Fortunately, in an insane stroke of luck, she didn't have to.

Adam took a step forward, but Blake flinched. He took notice of her discomfort and stopped.

"They didn't do anything…?"

"No," she answered quickly, "They didn't even know I was here." At that moment, she realized her slip up and hoped that he didn't catch it.

Adam stood in silence for a minute before stepping forward into the tiny room. Blake moved back until she was pressed against the back wall, but Adam didn't stop until he was barely a centimeter from her.

Her large, golden eyes stared up at him in confusion as his face was set in a stony expression.

Suddenly, his hands slammed into the spaces beside her head, barring her from moving.

Expecting an earful, Blake closed her eyes and waited for the verbal onslaught, only to feel his head and horns press onto her left shoulder.

"Adam?"

"I thought they had killed you," his voice was muffled and hollow, "I would have never forgiven myself."

Blake could feel her heart race as she wrapped her arms around him. Awkwardly, she trailed her fingers down his back in an attempt to calm him.

"Hey, I'm alright, see?"

"I'm exhausted," he muttered, "I didn't get any sleep. For a cat Faunus, you're pretty aggressive when it comes to grabbing onto a heat source."

Face red, Blake was too stunned to speak, partially from relief and partially from a squirming feeling in her chest.

However, Adam began to slide forward, causing Blake's legs to slide against the floor. In the end, Blake was seated on the ground and pinned against the wall. Adam's arms hung loosely around her while his head remained buried in her shoulder.

They remained in this position for a while before Blake's legs began to fall asleep.

"Adam, my legs are starting to cramp," she said, "Can we move to somewhere more comfortable?"

"Can't," his voice sounded tired, "One of the bandits hit me with a dart. Can you pull it out? The sedative's taking over."

Blake tried to see where the dart had lodged itself by shifting her body under his. Sure enough, she noticed a green-colored dart sticking out of his lower back.

"Don't move," she warned, "I'm going to pull it out." Craning her head over his shoulder, Blake reached out and removed the dart.

But, as she moved, Adam's weight was too much for her spine, and she fell backwards with his body on top of her.

"Adam, you're squishing me," she wheezed, "My arms are pinned under you."

"I know," he said uncomfortably, "But I can't feel my limbs."

Blake sighed; she felt like she was going to pass out from how hard her heart was beating. As her hands were pressed against his chest, she could fell his heart race as well.

"Here, let me try something," Blake pushed upwards and managed to flip them over, landing on his chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking note of his pained grunt, "You didn't hit your head too hard?"

"It's fine." Blake stepped over him to grab him under the arms and drag his body across the cabin.

Initially, she was going to put him on the couch, but the fabric reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

Making a face, she tried the bedroom, only to see that Adam's room was wide open. Great, that asshole slept in there…

Blake eyed her room with reluctance; it'd have to do.

Blake hoisted him onto her bed; her strained muscles screaming in exhaustion. With great effort, Adam moved to sit up against the headboard.

"Here," she flicked on the desk light, "Is there anything left in the truck?"

"Gambol Shroud and a box of bullets," he replied, "Keys are in my pants pocket." Awkwardly, she pulled them out and dashed outside.

Gambol Shroud and the box were sitting in the passengers' seat. However, Blake noticed an orange file on the car floor; was this another file that was supposed to go into that closet?

Blake eyed the house nervously. Adam was incapacitated at the moment; maybe one quick look wouldn't make a difference. She'll give herself two minutes.

She flicked open the file and skimmed its contents.

"Survivor persists; the others have been killed off. Should we finish the job?"

"Survivor knows too much, but has not officially deserted yet. We'll keep the Survivor alive if rejoining White Fang is successful. We will wait and see."

She could feel her blood turn to ice and nearly dropped the file.

Was the "Survivor" her? The cold feeling in the pit of her stomach meant a probable yes. Was that why Adam was so eager to get her to rejoin White Fang? Was he protecting her from premeditated assassination?

Her two minutes were up, and Blake wished she had brought her Scroll along to take pictures.

Quietly, she locked the door and returned to the cabin, ignoring the large pool of blood near the front yard. Placing the box on the counter, Blake took note of Wilt and Blush leaning against the wall and picked it up. Moreover, it appeared that the other bandit had thrown himself out the window; there was an almost human-shaped hole in the glass.

Unlike Gambol Shroud, Adam's weapon felt unusually heavy in her hands, but she carried it to her bedroom and placed it on the table.

Adam was struggling with his jacket. His arms remained limp, and his fingers trembled as they tried to pull the zipper down.

"Here," Blake straddled him, unzipped his jacket, and helped him take it off. "Better?"

"Yeah," he didn't meet her eyes, "Did the intruders steal anything?"

"No, they just made themselves at home. I guess they thought we weren't coming back." Blake move to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, some of the feeling's starting to come back to my arms. We'll postpone returning for another day."

"I see…" They sat in exhausted silence.

"Did you lock the doors?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Did the other guy really throw himself out the window?" Adam snickered.

"He did. I bet this was his first time." Blake smiled.

"Yeah, I glad that they didn't check the rest of the house," she sighed.

"Can you turn off the light?" he asked, "I'm going to sleep early." Blake reached over, flicked off the light, and lay next to him. She lay with her back facing him; and could feel him shift down. On any other day, Blake would feel embarrassed, but she was too tired to care at this point.

There was quiet silence; Blake was about to fall asleep when Adam spoke up.

"Blake, are you still awake?"

"Yeah," she answered, "What's wrong?"

"Have you…decided yet?" There was an uncertain tone in his voice, worried even. Blake was right; the file's subject was likely her.

Despite her misgivings, she couldn't believe her thoughts on this, but the new White Fang wasn't as awful as she told to believe. Still, she didn't believe in their violent methods, but…

Was it any different from the previous White Fang? Bane was set up as a scapegoat, and her parents were unknowingly dragged into something that might have killed them. Lycannis wasn't the leader she thought he was. After all this time, she still didn't know what happened behind the Menagerie attack. She even beginning to doubt that the attack was from one of their opponents.

Why hadn't White Fang tried to publicly avenge the attack?

In the end, she had no idea where her loyalties lay.

Worse, the Faunus were still being persecuted outside the kingdom. Was the Schnee Dust company really passing laws against the Faunus? Blake didn't want to believe it, but there was a possible grain of truth to that rumor. With higher tensions from the Grimm, the humans might eventually turn their back on the Faunus. Would things revert back to before the Faunus revolution?

Was White Fang the only Faunus group that was actually doing something? Surely, if the Faunus disagreed with the rules, then why didn't they try to stop it? Why was White Fang the only group that was making headway?

Blake turned towards him, only to realize that Adam was facing towards her. His eyes studied her face with intensity. The answer was on her lips, but she observed his tense nervousness.

Blake didn't really have a choice, did she?

"Yes…that's my decision… for now." Before she could see his reaction, Blake turned and stared at the door.

There was a long pause.

"Welcome to White Fang…my apprentice."

**Woohoo! Finally! Blake has joined the White Fang! A HUGE milestone was covered in this chapter, and I can't wait to write about their missions and Blake's training!**

**Were you guys expecting an M-scene? Lolololol, writing the closet scene nearly gave your authoress a heart attack! But, I honestly thought putting in burglars would seem logical. They're out in the woods, and apparently bandits are a little more common than I thought. **

**Honestly, I have so much planned for my favorite couple and can't wait to write about it! We're getting close to the final stretch!**

**Love,**

**raining-indigo**


	18. Mask

**So...you guys didn't want them to leave the cabin yet... compromise?**

Chapter 16 – Mask

Blake opened her eyes to the red numbers of the alarm clock – it was seven in the morning. Turning her head, she realized that Adam had left again. His spot was slightly warm.

Rising out of bed, Blake quickly changed into a clean pair of clothes and took Gambol Shroud. Throughout this whole ordeal, she was glad that it was safe.

It was raining heavily outside, and the faint sound of thunder echoed through the sky. She couldn't go practice then. For a moment, her mind strayed to the hidden closet, but she decided against it. Blake couldn't test her luck again.

Privately, she wondered what her life would be like as a new member. Would she be placed with all the new recruits? Blake recalled that Aster mentioned that this was her favorite part of her life.

Would hers be like that as well? Blake knew that being an apprentice would make her stand out, but maybe Adam would just have her pose as a normal member. Despite her nervousness, she felt excited. Other than Adam, Blake had been isolated from her own age group. Maybe she could make some friends.

Opening the bedroom door, Blake saw that Adam was seated on the couch and typing on his scroll.

He looked up from the screen as she sat next to him. Blake noticed that his eyes were tired and bloodshot.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked in concern.

"A little. I slept for a few hours before filing this report." He motioned at the screen. "I'm sure this was an isolated incident, but Bane is worried." Blake took note of the empty coffee mug and sighed.

"We'll be leaving when this storm clears up," he announced, "Which will be tomorrow morning." Nodding, she moved to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast. She wondered if they would share the same bed again before realizing that he would take the couch. She sighed in relief; Blake didn't want to get used to the thought of sleeping with him.

Blake returned to the couch and switched on the TV. She pretended to watch it but snuck glances at Adam's scroll when he wasn't looking. He was sending a series of messages to Bane, explaining the situation.

However, she realized that he had purposely left out discovering her in the closet. Instead, he had opted to say that she had stayed with him the entire time and accompanied him with his errand.

He did know about her attempt after all… Blake was hoping that the dart had addled his memories. She wondered if he was going to ask her about it. Probably, which would mean that she'd have to come up with a believable lie.

Eventually, Adam and Bane's conversation drifted elsewhere, detailing the arrival of new recruits. Adam mentioned taking on Blake as his new apprentice, but Bane simply responded with the word, "affirmative".

After a while, Blake decided to speak up.

"Hey, Adam."

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen when we return? Do you have a plan?" Adam sighed and switched off his scroll.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. You're not exactly familiar with White Fang's rules and battle plans."

"Does this mean I'll be with new members?" Adam frowned and shook his head.

"No, you're too skilled for that. I think you need to get to know the other members of the group, but I'll privately train you myself." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll probably have you attend the group training sessions and teach you afterwards." He eyed her, gauging her reaction.

Blake nodded.

"That sounds good to me."

"For now, you'll stay with the recruits for any missions. Usually, it's just crowd control, so it's not really a challenge. I might have you join me on my own ones when your skills have improved." Blake nodded in agreement, and Adam resumed his work.

* * *

Blake was cleaning the cabin one final time before heading off to bed. To her relief, Adam had opted to sleep on the couch instead of her bed.

At the moment, he was making sure Wilt and Blush were in proper order before leaving tomorrow. Blake could hear the front door open behind her as she dusted off the cupboard shelves.

"Everything's in order?" she asked conversationally.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We'll leave at dawn tomorrow. We'll take the train to a trading post and travel on foot to the airship."

Adam's voice was closer, and she could hear the tearing of paper. Blake glanced back, only to recoil in shock.

Adam's face was covered with a Grimm mask, exactly like the one she had seen at their first meeting in the snow. Already, she could hear her heart pound in her ears as her breathing quickened. Blake could feel a churning feeling in her stomach as she looked away.

Blake knew that she was still uncomfortable at the prospect of facing Grimm but could still battle them with ease. But this…it brought back unpleasant memories that she'd rather seal away. Memories of the Grimm's victorious cries, of flesh ripping from bone, and of the feeling of something dear being wrenched away from her grasp. Blake closed her eyes and tried to calm down; she had thought that she had gotten over this.

Adam took notice of her reaction and removed the mask, maroon eyes staring at her in concern.

"Blake…look at me." Blake lifted her head; her amber eyes seemed to burn holes into his mind.

"I'm fine," she lied, "You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Adam didn't believe her.

As he slowly approached her, Blake retreated until her back was pressed against the wall.

"You dislike the masks, don't you?" He placed the mask back on, and Blake could feel her heart leap up her throat. Adam was right; she hated those masks. They represented everything that Fiona and her parents were against. Those masks were what divided "us" from "them". But, worst of all, seeing it on her friend, the only living person closest to her, was the most unsettling of all.

It made him look like a Grimm

Adam studied her response and moved closer until they were barely an inch apart.

"Blake, look up at me." Obediently, Blake met his gaze, staring at the faint glimpses of maroon through the slits. She took a sharp intake of breath but held her stare.

"Am I a monster to you?" he asked her. Without a word, Blake lifted her hands and curled her fingers around the edges of the white material. The mask slid off with ease, glaring up at her from her hands.

Blake released a shuddering breath but forced herself to stare at the slits.

_"__Fiona, how can people see with those masks on?"_

The words echoed faintly in her memory as Blake shakily lifted the mask to her face. For a moment, the world darkened. Then, as her eyes adjusted, she could see Adam looking down at her intensely. The slits were small, but placed in just the right point where she could see most of what was in front of her. But, it provided such a narrow field of vision that it was impossible to see the entire view around her.

How could the Faunus see properly with these on?

Blake removed the mask.

"I'm not fond of these, but I'll get used to it," she admitted. Blake placed the mask back on Adam's face. The image made her slightly nervous, but the initial shock had waned. She sighed and looked away, wishing that she had not seen this at all.

Without a word, Blake returned to her room, feeling Adam's stare fixated on her back.

* * *

Adam was already awake before her. As she stepped out from her bedroom, he had put away any stray files and paper. The cabin was impeccably clean.

He was packing a backpack when he noticed her shadow. Without a word, he tossed her a package.

"It's clothes," he explained, "Moira sent this to Hong. Try it on." Blake was relieved that she wouldn't have to stumble through the wilderness in a dress.

The package's contents were quite simple, containing a black hooded jacket, a white V-neck, and a pair of navy jeans. The clothes fit, and Blake slipped on her boots, fitted the magnetic plate, and adjusted her own bag.

Making sure the room was in proper order, Blake closed and locked the door for the final time.

"Ready?" Adam inquired from the front door, "I want to leave before noon."

"Yes, I'm ready," Blake replied, "I'll thank Moira for this when we return."

* * *

Like before, the ride was silent. Blake trained her eyes on their surroundings, looking for the slightest glimpse of red, white, or black. It was mid-afternoon when they finally arrived back at the village.

Without much fuss they returned the truck and handed Hong some compensation money. Blake followed Adam to the train yard. They were at a barbed wire fence when Adam finally spoke to her.

"Keep an eye out," he warned her, "There isn't a lot of security, but a guard patrols around here." He looked around carefully before scaling the fence with ease. He looked at her through the chain links.

Then, to her surprise, Adam flashed her a mischievous smile.

"Okay, Blake, this is your first trial as my apprentice," he said with a grin. Blake glared at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," he snickered, "There's a red box car to your left. Try to get there without the guard noticing you." Blake looked around; there was no one else.

"Adam, there's no…" he had already vanished from view. Heaving a sigh, Blake climbed the fence with relative ease and darted towards the boxcar. Only, when she tried to open the door, it was locked.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and wondered of the sheathe was strong enough to break the metal. Lifting the blade, Blake swung, and the lock shattered.

Sliding open the door revealed a smirking Adam.

"I was expecting you to sneak off and try to find a key, but this works," he admitted, "I wasn't sure how strong the metal of your blade was." Blake eyed Gambol Shroud, studying its features closely.

"I'm not sure what it's made of…."

"Go ask Moira when we see her. She knows a lot about weaponry." Adam looked like he was about to ask a question but stopped.

"We'll wait here. The guards don't usually do inspections, so I'm sure we're safe. We get off at the fourth stop."

* * *

Adam and Blake waited for an hour before the train lurched forward. Blake sat against the far wall of the boxcar, observing the colors flying by. They had just passed the third stop and were waiting for the fourth. It was the late afternoon

It had been a long time since she was in a similar situation. But, back then, they were fleeing a burning home and Grimm. The thought of the burning village saddened her, so Blake pushed it to the back of her mind. Though, Blake wondered if her childhood home still stood. Perhaps, if she ever returned to Menagerie, she'd visit it.

But, she then thought back to Fiona. Blake needed to find her first. But, what would Fiona say if Blake told her that she was now part of the new White Fang? Would Fiona never speak to her again?

Blake hoped not. The possibility of that happening was not unreasonable. But, she didn't really have a choice, did she? It was join or die.

She sighed. Perhaps she made a very wrong choice. Now, Blake began to regret not trying to run when Adam had left her alone in Vale.

Suddenly, the train slammed to a stop and sent them skidding across the floor to slam into the front wall.

A dull pain throbbed at Blake side as she sat up with a groan while Adam rubbed his sore horns.

"What happened? Have we reached our stop?" Blake asked, but Adam frowned and shook his head.

"No…we couldn't have." He peered out the door.

"Blake…come see this." Blake looked out and saw dark shapes moving around the front of the train.

"Grimm…"

"We'll make the rest of the trip on foot," Adam stated, "I don't think we're far from where it was supposed to stop."

"Should we…do something?" Blake asked nervously, "I don't think the crew members are able to protect themselves."

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but then a loud _bang_ was heard. Both of them looked out and saw a grey figure obscured by the smoke. Most of his features were hard to distinguish, but Blake could see a scythe in his hand.

"Hunter," Adam muttered, "They'll be fine. Let's move before we're noticed, Blake."

Blake spared one last look at the figure in the smoke. The Hunter wielded the scythe with perfect precision as he sliced the Ursa with little resistance. Would she be able to wield Gambol Shroud with such skill one day? Blake hoped so, but, for now, she followed her mentor into the shadow of the trees.

* * *

They trekked through the forest in silence, watchful for any Grimm. But, after a while, Blake's legs began to protest with each step she took. The sun was setting, which would provide perfect concealment for the Grimm. Contrary to the popular belief, Faunus can't see in total darkness. Without a light source somewhere, then they were as defenseless as a human.

"Adam…how long do we have left?" she asked.

"We're almost there," he replied, not looking back, "Just…uh…" His unsure tone was concerning.

"Adam…you do know where we're going, right?" Adam remained silent. Blake silently began to panic.

"Adam…"

"We're close," he stated, "I know the clearing is around here somewhere, but…" Blake sighed.

"I'm sure the light from our Scrolls will attract Grimm. Have you tried calling the pilot?" Adam shook his head.

"That won't work. Only high-ranking members have Scrolls." Privately, Blake wished that Fiona had taught her how to navigate the wilderness. The sun had almost vanished, and she had to squint to see properly.

Then, in the distance, she could she a glimmer of red amongst the trees. For a moment, Blake hoped that it was a traveler, the pilot, anything but the Grimm.

But, the red light turned towards her, blaring in the night. It was too dark for her to even see what the monster was.

"Adam-"

"Yeah, I see it. It's stalking us. I think it's one of the Ursa from before. It's a minor though."

"Should we run?"

"No, turning our backs on that thing will just confirm our deaths."

"Why do you want to do then?"

"Normally, I'd have you go against it if it was broad daylight," he quipped, "But, it's too dark for-"

Blake didn't wait and darted forward, using the light of the moon to provide an inkling of the Grimm's movements. The Ursa raised a paw and swung at her, but she quickly created a Shadow and dodged its outstretched claws.

This was exactly what Sterling had taught her back at the Schnee camp. Blake was behind it now. Without a second to waste, she sprung forward and embedded Gambol Shroud's blade in its neck.

The Ursa slumped forward, dead, and its body began to sizzle.

Adam observed her in surprise. Blake smirked at him.

"Cat faunus have better night vision."

* * *

After thirty minutes of walking aimlessly in the woods, Blake and Adam finally stumbled across the clearing.

The pilot had admonished them for being late and delaying takeoff for the night. Nevermore were much more likely to travel when it was dark, so they had to wait until morning when the skies were clear and visible.

In the end, Blake and Adam were forced on overnight guard duty while the pilot retired to his quarters.

They decided to take three-hour shifts during the night to prevent one or the other from dozing off. Adam decided to take the first shift while Blake lay down on the cockpit bench.

The next thing she knew after closing her eyes, Adam was shaking her awake.

"Blake, it's your turn," he muttered tiredly, "I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Nodding, Blake stood and loaded Gambol Shroud.

"There isn't any Grimm around here, right?" Adam lay down on the wooden bench.

"No, you should be fine. Just scream if there's anything wrong," he sounded barely conscious. Before she could ask anything else, Adam had dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Blake was halfway through into her shift when her mind began to wander.

Her decision to join White Fang was eating at her again. She knew that she basically had no choice, but Blake wished that she could have put more of a fight. Maybe she should have waited until they had returned to the headquarters before making her decision.

What had she just gotten herself into?

If she hadn't already been familiar with how difficult life was in the wilderness, she'd consider running off while they were asleep. But, Adam would certainly come under fire for his apprentice running off. Moreover, she'd likely starve out here with only one magazine clip.

But, she wasn't out in the wilderness, wasn't she? Likely, Blake was only an hour away from the tracks. If she left at the crack of dawn, she'd be at the trading outpost by midday. The thick foliage would provide some cover from the aircraft. However, Adam was likely at least a competent tracker.

If she were able to board a train though, Blake could be long gone by the time Adam would be able to trace her to the trading post. Blake could take the train to the next major city and conceal herself amongst the population.

Yet again, something held her back. Perhaps she was reluctant to be truly on her own or perhaps she afraid of what may lie out there in the darkness. Maybe…she might have started to get attached to Adam. After all, he didn't fit the image of a bloodthirsty insurgent like she had pictured the neo-White Fang members to be.

But, out of all the possible options, maybe Blake missed Fiona and longed to return to her, or, at least, pay respects to her grave. The thought of Fiona dying made her shiver. Blake knew that it was a possibility but didn't want to entertain the thought.

But, after a while, Blake realized that she was on the same train of thought for the past two months. She didn't want to join White Fang and wanted to leave at the closest opportunity. Yet, Blake didn't want to betray Adam nor risk his leadership rank, and she was afraid of what she might find if she left. Would there be anything left for her in Vacuo? Would she have severed her connection to the one living person who might have cared for nothing?

Blake had two options before her - risk everything for the chance the Fiona might be alive or set aside her beliefs and work with the only person she was sure was alive.

Blake stared off into the expanse of darkness. She had to come to a decision _now_; she'd never have the chance to escape (was this really escape?).

Quietly, Blake stood and approached the faint border of where the light of the plane had landed. The rest of the forest was a dark expanse before her. Could she really make it to Vacuo by herself? Moreover, what would she do if Fiona was already dead?

Blake sighed as a sinking feeling attached itself to her heart. She knew her answer all along; she just didn't want to admit it. Her reluctance was just a mask for her true answer. After all that her parents and Fiona had warned her about, Blake still had hope for this new White Fang. Perhaps picketing and boycotting weren't enough. Maybe the Faunus needed to make their voices louder. Blake didn't want to sit idly by and wait for White Fang's message to disappear into the void of obscurity. The Schnees were oppressing the Faunus, innocent bystanders were getting killed, and the White Fang leader the thought she knew wasn't as moralistic as he claimed to be. Blake wanted to do something, and, for now, that meant being part of the ideology that was ingrained for her to reject.

The Faunus cause was becoming twisted and suppressed. Maybe violence was the answer

"Goodbye…. Fiona," she whispered into the darkness and returned to the safety of the plane.

* * *

Blake stayed awake until the she saw the first rays of sunshine from the east. She hadn't nodded off but was plagued with thoughts and fears of reentering White Fang. She didn't even notice the aircraft door opening until Adam stood beside the rock she was sitting on.

"Blake, your shift was over two hours ago. You should have woken me." Blake looked up at him with tired eyes and uttered a soft "oh".

Adam helped her up and lead her to the cockpit bench.

"You've only had three hours of sleep, Blake. We'll be leaving in an hour."

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I was too busy…thinking." Adam simply rolled his eyes and moved to wake up the pilot. Blake lay down on the bench; the hard metal had never been so inviting.

A moment later, she could feel something being draped over her. Her amber eyes opened and saw that Adam had taken off his jacket for her to use as a blanket. He sat down next to her and gently shifted her head into his lap. Adam had done this before, but Blake didn't mind.

Blake could feel the plane vibrate as it took off. Eventually, the rocking died down, and the roar engine faded into a distant hum. They sat in silence as Blake closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

"Y'know for a second there, I thought you were going to run off," she could hear Adam mutter quietly. Blake stiffened, but she continued to pretend to be asleep. "I wasn't sure if you were…but, I'm glad that you're staying."

The was a pause.

"It…was lonely when I first came there. I was the only kid Bane recruited, so the others didn't speak to me. When I got older, the new recruits were…scared of me. Moira and Grey were great, but it's not the same. Everyone expected so much of me, and I wanted to live up to them. But, at the end of the day, I had no one to talk to."

Blake could feel his fingers brush her bangs aside.

"You're a different person…but I'm glad that you didn't forget me. I was really scared that night. I thought you had…forgotten. That I would truly be alone in this. I don't want to fight without you."

Blake hadn't forgotten but had simply locked them away. Remembering those happy, innocent times was painful.

Adam had stopped talking, and Blake was beginning to drift into deep sleep. But, she heard him say one final phrase.

"Please…don't leave me again."

**Am I the only one glad that Adam didn't really appear in Volume 4? I was worried that Roosterteeth would make things worse, but at least I have an extension on writing for Adam. **

**Anyways, I guess I ought to explain why this took so long and why it's so short. It's my classes and work load. I'm honestly struggling this semester, so I don't really have much time to write for this. BUT this doesn't mean that I intend to abandon it! Updates will be slower and (to be honest) shorter until my grades improve or until this semester ends. I'll try to update during my university's spring break, though, so look forward to that! Please wish me success! Updates are faster when my grades are good!**

**I will write an Adam POV, but this chapter isn't the right time or place (maybe the next one or the one after that). This is meant to be Blake-centric and for her to really think about her choice to join White Fang. Blake really had the chance to leave and never come back, but (since this is tied to canon) she stays. So, I'm sorry that there's not much action today, but they do have a heart-to-heart (kind of?) at the end!**

**Blake and Adam will train at the headquarters, and we'll see some more OCs. The story will take a bigger focus on Adam and Blake's relationship and on Blake's thoughts with the White Fang's activities. (But, don't worry, she won't think about her decision anymore. I'm sure you guys (even me) were starting to get sick of that.) They will go on missions together, and you guys will see Adam in action. The boyfriend-girlfriend dynamic is still a long ways away, and it's more of a "will they or won't they?" and almosts. I plan to show how much they care about each other in romantic and non-romantic ways (since love is more than just romance) so look forward to both!**

**And to those who asked, Bane would probably make Adam clean up and scold him for being careless.**

**Thanks so much for the support, and I hope you like the next chapter!**


	19. Reflection

**Guess who's baaaccckkkk~**

Chapter 17 – Reflection

Blake awoke to a ray of sun in her eyes. Her head was resting on the cool metal of the seat, and she could see a faint sliver of green forestland from a nearby window.

Adam was nowhere to be seen. Blake removed the jacket and stood, stretching her stiff limbs. She wasn't sure where they were now, but something told her that she had been asleep for a long time.

Adam was seated in the copilot's chair.

"Adam?" He turned his head.

"You're awake. Good. We're almost there." As they flew through the sky, something about the trees felt vaguely familiar. Moreover, they passed a cliff side that struck a chord in her memory. Blake tried to conjure up images of maps and charts, but she couldn't decipher their location.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the Vytal base. You've been here before, right?"

"Yeah, it was after the Menagerie attack. Fiona brought me…" she trailed off, unsure if she might have revealed too much.

Adam didn't pay any notice. His scroll buzzed with a message.

"The airfield is going to be crowded. There's new recruits, so we're going to be dropped off a few miles away." He nodded at the pilot, and the aircraft began to descend. However, instead of landing, it hovered slightly above the treetops. Blake looked for a rope or a ladder while Adam slid open the door, sending a gust of wind that ruffled her hair.

"Adam, there isn't a way to get down." Blake looked at the forest floor below. The aircraft was over an empty clearing, but the distance was a bit too far for her to jump comfortably.

"Blake." Before she could react, Adam took her left arm and tossed it across his shoulders before resting one hand against her back and the other against the backs of her knees. He held her close to him as he leapt off the plane.

Blake's head spun as the treetops became a blur. She didn't scream; the shock had silenced her. Then, she felt a short jolt as Adam's feet met the ground. A wave of dizziness swept over her as she buried her head into his chest and clung to him tightly.

Adam waited patiently for her to regain her bearings with an amused smirk. Eventually, Blake lifted her head, and he lowered his arm for her to regain her footing.

"Better?" She sighed.

"Just warn me before you do that next time." Adam snickered.

* * *

Adam and Blake hiked through the woods, occasionally stopping for a minute's rest. Unwilling to waste a training opportunity, Adam had Blake kill any Grimm within view.

By the time they could see the base, it was late afternoon. The Vytal base was perched near a Cliffside; it would be impossible to reach it without help.

"Got any ideas?" Blake asked as she craned her head upwards, "I don't remember how I got up there."

Adam looked at her in confusion.

"You don't remember?"

"No," she shook her head, "Fiona and I were attacked by an Ursa. We were knocked out."

"Oh," he gestured to a path of shrubbery, "I'll call the guards to let them know we're here. There's an elevator hidden behind there."

Blake pushed the branches aside to reveal an old, rusted elevator with rickety cables. Essentially, it was a metal box attached to a pair of wire cables.

"You sure this is safe?" she asked him, "When's the last time this thing's been used?"

Adam shrugged.

"I'm sure within the last year. Come on." He pulled the doors open. "Ladies first."

Blake's heels clanged against the metal grating as she looked outwards into the wilderness. Was the sunset so beautiful? Blake imagined that she hadn't really appreciated it until now.

The elevator lurched upwards and slowly began to climb the cliff side. A faint breeze blew back Blake's hair. It had grown to skim her shoulders since she had last cut it. However, the uneven ends had begun to show.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Adam reach into his jacket and place his mask over his eyes. Blake could feel a pang of sadness hit her heart, and she turned away.

Adam was her mentor and leader now; she shouldn't question anything. She ought to get used to it.

The ascent came to an end, revealing an open passage leading out from the cliff. The dark tunnels were lit with torches, but she could see no end in sight.

"I don't remember this when I was last here," Blake commented.

"It was abandoned. Only the bird Faunus use it these days." They stepped down into the tunnel. The gusts of wind made her shiver as she looked on.

"Don't fall behind," Adam warned her, "I don't think anyone has explored these caverns in a long time."

"Were these created before the base was built?" Blake ducked under a portion of the low, stooping ceiling. Adam shrugged as he retrieved a torch from its perch and continued on.

"I think Bane told me they were built during the Faunus War, but I might have confused that with the Great War. Honestly, I never paid much attention." Blake scowled.

"That's a bad habit, Adam." He merely shrugged.

"Eh, I was interested in other stuff. I don't perfect recall like you do, Blake." Blake snorted but said nothing.

Eventually, they reached an old, wooden door. Adam attempted to turn the handle, but it was rusted shut.

"Great," he muttered before turning back to look at Blake. "Here, another lesson for today. Were you ever taught how to kick down a door?"

Adam didn't wait for her answer and tapped the area next to the key hole.

"You need to drive your heel into the wood. Kick from the front. Make it a direct hit. Here, give it a try." He stood back as Blake brought her foot forward. The door creaked on its hinges before falling forwards, revealing a janitor's closet.

Why did this room look so familiar…?

"Moira should be here any minute. She'll take you to your quarters." Blake nodded while Adam observed her carefully.

"You've been tense ever since I put on the mask." Blake didn't meet his eyes and shrugged.

"It's nothing. I just need to get used to it. That's all." She feared that, if she stared too long, then her mind would conjure memories of Grimm. Despite all their training, Blake was still hesitant to look at a Grimm in the eyes.

Adam said nothing.

* * *

To her relief, they did not have to wait long for Moira to appear. Skipping the pleasantries, Moira immediately escorted Blake to her room.

Blake's new living quarters were plain. A small bed and nightstand were in one corner while a desk and closet were on the opposite end. Across the room, a door lead to a bathroom, and a mirror was hung on its wooden surface. However, Blake noticed something unusual.

A small, red bookshelf filled with books had been haphazardly shoved against the wall. The paint was chipped and peeling, and the books were worn. Their pages were yellowing, and the golden font of their titles were fading.

"Hope you like it here," Moira commented, "Not a lot of recruits get their own room. Your uniform is in the closet. We start general introductions tomorrow in the mess hall. Be there by seven and in your uniform."

Blake placed her bag on the table, avoiding eye contact.

"I see…thank you, Moira." The hawk faunus looked like she wanted to say something but refrained. Moira turned her back and was about to leave.

"Did you and Adam…?" The rest of her words were too quiet for Blake to hear. Blake looked up at her questioningly.

"What?" Moira gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"Probably not, hehe. My room is down the hall. Feel free to knock if you need something or if you need anyone to talk to, okay?" Blake relaxed a little and nodded.

"Thanks, Moira."

* * *

The bookcase contained a variety of story books, history texts, and some instructional texts on metallurgy and blacksmithing. It was obvious that these used to belong to Moira.

Blake skimmed a few out of mild interest but decided to prepare for the next day. She knew that her lessons would be separate from the rest of the group, but she still hoped that they would like her. It was her first time ever being near faunus her age.

For a moment, she contemplated looking for Adam's quarters but decided that it was inappropriate. Even though they were close friends, he was her superior now…the last thing she wanted was for any kind of speculation. The thought made her blush. She didn't know what Adam was to her, a friend, a childhood memory, or a mentor, but it certainly wasn't _that_!

* * *

Blake awoke to the sound of her Scroll. It was 6:00, and her first day of training. Blinking tiredly, she fumbled for the light switch in the dark. The sun had barely risen, but the faint glow of morning light shone through her curtains.

She opened to wardrobe to reveal the greyish-white overcoat hanging in the back of the door. Stacks of black shirts and pants hung on worn hangers. Blake eyed the new clothes with an unexplainable tension. This was supposed to be the moment she should be excited for. Today was her first day of White Fang!

However, Blake merely sighed and pulled a pair of pants and a t-shirt from the hangers. The shirt was oversized; its sleeves hung slightly above her elbows. She tucked the remaining fabric into her tight, black pants and slipped on the pair of knee-high boots at floor. Fortunately, they fit, but it was obvious that they were secondhand. She noticed a pair of fingerless gloves and couldn't remember whether gloves were required. Nevertheless, she slipped them on and tied her hair into a low bun with a rubber band on the floor, likely left behind by the previous owner.

Blake reached out and pulled the coat from the hanger, trying not to look at the red emblem on the back. If only she could just pretend it was white…

She noticed a slight bulge in one of the pockets, and pulled out a white mask. It was her size. A sharp intake of breath passed through her lips as she slowly placed it over her eyes. Again, her vision went dark for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the thin slits.

Blake stared at her reflection in the mirror. Why did she look so out of place in this? Hadn't being part of White Fang been what she had dreamed about? But, this wasn't the White Fang that she wanted – it was nowhere close. The reflection looked like it belonged to someone else, a battle-hardened girl who had seen too much at too young.

Blake took off the mask; she'd wear it when her teammates did.

* * *

Blake was one of the first people to arrive and observed the new recruits filing in. Some of them looked friendly and excited, while others simply stared off into space with blank eyes.

Fortunately for her, no one else wore their masks when eating. The new members eyed each other nervously. Some carried their own weapons with them while others did not. Blake began to regret her decision to leave Gambol Shroud behind in her room. However, none of them were Hunter weapons.

Blake hung around the back corner of the room; no one took much notice of her other than a few curious glances. There was a faint rumble of whispers, but they silenced themselves as a metal door slammed shut with a _bang_.

She looked up, and her heart turned cold.

Khan stood at the front of the room with his arms folded across his chest. He was wearing his Grimm mask, but his tiger ears gave him away. He scowled at his audience as they watched him nervously.

"Get to the training grounds," he barked, "And make this worth my time." There was a rush to the door; no one wanted to anger him.

The training grounds were located next to the aircraft landing area. On one end was a set of dummies, and the other end held a row of targets. A few spears, swords, and knives were brought out and resting on a table. Khan stood before them, glaring menacingly.

"In ten weeks, I have to train you maggots into competent fighters. Here," he gestured, "is to test how much work I have to do." Khan picked up a spear.

"To save some of my time, those of you who have never held a weapon in their life, stand over there." He pointed at one end.

About two-thirds of the group split off. Khan strode over to them with a low smirk on his face. His back was turned to her, and she couldn't quite hear his exact words to the new group. However, she saw their faces pale with apprehension.

Then, he turned to them.

"Alright, show us what you've got. Make this worth my time." Her group exchanged confused looks before reluctantly splitting off to the training dummies and targets. Blake was relieved to find a katana amongst the weapons.

"No…no…they don't have it. Darn, it!" the faunus next to her mumbled under her breath. Blake looked in curiosity; the faunus next to her was garbed in black under her uniform. Her face was wrapped with black fabric, leaving a small slit for her gray eyes to peer through.

Blake, looking up from her sword, felt a twang of pity for her. Bane would undoubtedly eat her alive if she didn't so something. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a fencing sword.

"Here," Blake handed her the sword, "Try to act like you know what you're doing." The girl eyed her with reluctance but accepted the sword.

"Thanks."

Blake didn't saw a word and headed to the training dummy to practice swings. She struck precisely but avoided anything particularly skilled to avoid drawing attention. Khan paced the row of recruits, occasionally barking an insult or even pulling them out to join the other group.

Blake expected the black-garbed faunus girl to be pulled, but she proved to be somewhat competent with the sword. But, she struggled with its weight.

However, Khan then began sending members of the skilled group back into the headquarters. He'd say something into their ears, and they walk off.

Eventually, he stopped at her. Blake froze and waited.

"Thought you could hide from me, didn't you, you little whelp?" Blake trembled and wished he'd disappear.

"Go to the third room on your left," he instructed, "Start any trouble, and it'll be the last thing you do."

Blake followed his instruction obediently.

* * *

The room inside was filled with the other recruits from before. They all looked disheveled, and some were nursing cuts and bruises. At the back of the room, inside a caged ring, stood a red Grimm-masked faunus. He too had tiger's ears, but he was lithe compared to Khan's bulky built.

"You're the new opponent?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Blake nodded. He seemed more bored than malicious compared to Khan. Yet, he gave out an unsettling aura.

"My name is Sienna Khan. I will be testing you combat ability. You are permitted to use Aura, Semblance, and any other possible skill you can think of to win this fight. I will be using my fists."

Blake wanted to say that was unfair, but a fist shot out at her like lightening. On instinct, she created a shadow clone and ducked. The shadow vanished in a blur, obscuring his vision for a moment.

Acting on defense, Blake sprang back. To her surprise, she found a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, I've heard of you. This will be an interesting fight; I haven't found a worthwhile opponent in a long time."

He sprang forward, and she created another Shadow while moving to get out of his way. They repeated the process for a few moments before Sienna spoke again.

"Dodging and running away isn't a warrior's style. Come fight me head on." He lowered his arms and stood still.

"I've been told that you were going to be stubborn. The fight won't progress until you try to attack me, Belladonna."

He knew her name; this wasn't good. Blake just wanted this to be over with. Creating a clone, Blake sped forward and struck him by the side of his head. However, he reached up and caught her fist

"Predictable; don't rely so much on your Semblance." His fist shot forward and caught her shoulder. It wasn't strong enough to sting, but a soreness bloomed from the impact.

Blake retaliated with a swift kick to his legs, attempting to send him to the ground. However, she could only catch the side of them, and he slammed her to the floor. Blake managed to break out of his hold and sent a punch to his neck. Sienna stepped back and coughed, rubbing his neck.

"I can tell you're more suited for long-range attacks," his voice was low and weaker, "But, your fighting style is too much like Adam's. I already know most of your weaknesses."

Blake sprang to her feet, but Sienna had backed off.

"Unfortunately, I will not be your mentor. Keep my advice in mind though." He said in a low voice.

"This fight is over." Sienna announced. By now, Blake realized that a crowd had formed around the cage, and whispers were heard. The onlookers stared at her with apprehension, curiosity, and some hostility.

But, for the first time, Blake noticed that this room was large enough for two levels, and a row of tinted glass was set for where the second-story was supposed to be. Her eyes travelled upward, and she could see glimpse of red from the window.

Had Adam been watching her? Blake's focus was interrupted by the door opening, and the new contender stepped into the room. It was that girl with the concealed face. Blake slunk away from the caged ring as everyone else's attention had shifted away from her.

The girl looked withdrawn and apprehensive as she trailed to the center of the ring. Sienna said his introduction again and swung at her, catching her jaw and causing her to fall back. The black scarf loosened and fell back, revealing…nothing. She could see the girl's uniform floating in midair, and some of the light being bent around an unseen shape.

Blake blinked for a moment, not quite believing what she saw. Sienna's head was jerked back by an unseen force. Grunting, he swung out but missed; then, he fell forward as if someone had delivered a blow to his back.

Instead of taking another swing, he rolled back and studied his opponent from afar. His golden eyes glared at the floating uniform, waiting for it to strike.

In a surprising twist, Sienna moved first. He feinted with his right and threw something (a handful of sand) with his left. The girl let out a surprised shriek, and her skin erupted with a burst of yellow and orange. Her hands flew to her eyes as she tried to dislodge the irritant. However, it was too late. Sienna's leg shot forward with a sweeping kick and sent her to the ground.

The girl landed hard on her side, but it had appeared that Sienna had stopped the fight. Her skin returned to a tan with light brown spots littering her arms, legs, and face; the girl's hair was dark brown and styled to look like a chameleon's tail. However, she realized the onlookers, and her complexion tinged orange and her hair lightened into a dusky yellow.

Sienna held out a hand to her as a piece offering. The other had her black scarf. Tentatively, the chameleon faunus (at least that was what Blake assumed that she was) took his outstretched hand and concealed her face with the black scarf.

She tried not to look at anyone, choosing to stare at the ground. Sienna said something to her that Blake couldn't hear, and the girl darted off.

Sienna's mouth curled upwards into a satisfied smile.

"This group shows more promise than last year's. I have instructed some of you to leave to the mess hall once the last fight has ended. Do so now. Those who haven't must stay."

Blake stood still as a majority of the room filtered out around her, leaving behind eight others, including the chameleon faunus. They all eyed each other with suspicion.

Blake scrutinized them carefully. All of the others had seen her Semblance while she only knew of one. She'd be at a disadvantage if Sienna was going to pit them against each other.

Sienna seemed to have noticed their suspicion. He didn't look very amused.

"Relax," he commanded, "These are your squad mates that you're glaring at." The door slid open and seven other Grimm-masked faunus. Adam and Moira were among them, and Blake relaxed slightly. Compared to the others, Adam looked the youngest; Sienna was the closest person in age, and he was at least three years Adam's senior.

"Congratulations, all of you have demonstrated potential to be one of White Fang's valued members. Each of you will be assigned a mentor. You will train under them as they teach you how to hone your skills. You will attend all other group training activities, but you will report directly to your mentor, understood? Line up."

There was a low murmur of agreement as Blake took her place between the chameleon faunus and a short man with Fennec fox ears.

Sienna paced before them, eying the recruits carefully. He strode down the line, locking eyes with Blake for a moment before stopping before the chameleon faunus.

"You," he stated calmly, "You're best suited for my teaching methods." The girl looked up at him in surprise but nodded respectfully.

"Come along," he instructed. "I have much to teach you. Keep up." They left the room; the girl sparing one last look back.

The door clicked shut, and Adam stepped forward. Instead of observing the recruits like Sienna did, Adam immediately moved to stand before Blake. She could see a glimpse of maroon through the mask slits. They stared at each other in a brief moment of understanding; words were unnecessary.

"Let's go," Adam stated without ceremony. Blake remained silent as she followed him through the empty halls until he stood before an empty, darkened meeting room.

As soon as they were securely inside, Adam removed his mask. His maroon eyes studied her carefully.

"You don't have Gambol Shroud with you," he stated, "What happened to it?"

"I kept it hidden. I'm sure no one else has a Huntsman weapon with them. It'd draw too much attention." Adam nodded.

"That uniform suits you. How does it feel to finally be wearing it?"

_It feels like I've done something wrong, like I've betrayed myself._

"I'm not sure. I feel like I have a lot to live up to."

"Of course you do," Adam teased, "I expect the best out of my students."

"Sienna knew who I was, did you say something to him?"

"The other mentors know that I had already picked my student. You put up a good fight with Sienna, but you're still so reluctant to throw the first punch. I'm going have to train you in offensive tactics."

Blake shrugged.

"Alright, then. Am I supposed to spar with you or…"

"Yes, I'm supposed to test your other skills, but I already know them. I'm warning you; I won't go easy on you, Blake."

The cat faunus rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic."

* * *

Life as Adam's apprentice came with strange quirks and unexpected benefits. The other recruits seemed to look at the apprentices with a strange sense of reverence of and curiosity. Whenever they were required for a group assessment, the others would stand away from them and whisper amongst themselves.

Among the apprentices, few words were exchanged. Usually, they'd spare glances at each other and pretend like the other wasn't there. The only person Blake had to talk to was Adam and Moira on occasion.

Talking to Adam wasn't particularly bad, he was always eager to give her pointers on her techniques and Semblance, which she appreciated.

However, her daily life quickly began to become a boring routine. It had gotten to the point where she had invented tasks to keep herself busy. If she had to carry training equipment, Blake would use her balance and reflexes to prevent anything from touching the ground. When being assigned cleaning duty, she would use her stealth to slip in and out of rooms undetected.

Nevertheless, the inexperienced recruits got to leave for their first mission before her. Blake had recalled that Aster had found her training days to be the most fun and exciting time of her life. Blake found hers to be slow, dull, and somewhat lonely. She'd often seclude herself in her room and read the books whenever there was free time.

* * *

Sweaty and disheveled, Blake narrowly dodged another one of Adam's sword swings. She tried to used her two blades to disarm him, but he withdrew Wilt too quickly.

"Project your Aura through the blades," he instructed, "You can dislodge me that way." However, Blake was already tired and could only produce a faint shock. Adam's blade vibrated but remained in his hands.

"You need to improve your endurance." Swing. "Some battles can be won if you outlast your opponent." Dodge. Blake could feel a slight headache beginning to form. More than ever, she just wanted the day's practice to end. She had reached an interesting chapter on one of her books before Adam had called her away for training.

Getting impatient, Blake formed a shadow clone and dashed forward. She swung her bladed sheathe outwards, sending a quick flash of purple. However, the shock wave curved and landed on Adam's arm, causing him to drop his blade.

Signaling the fight to end, Adam retrieved Wilt.

"You need to balance out your focus and energy. You can extend your Aura out properly, but the effects depend on how tired you are and how much you're focusing. It should be more consistent, Blake."

Nodding thoughtfully, Blake resumed her battle stance. Her arms were sore form exertion, and her mouth was dry from thirst.

"Try to conserve your energy," Adam instructed, "Keep track of how many Shadows and shockwaves your produce."

Adam swung his blade forwards, but Blake dodged and sprang forth. However, instead of swinging her blade, she ducked and swung her katana, sending forth purple light that partially dislodged the hilt from his fingers.

Adam lowered his arm and sheathed Wilt.

"That's enough for today," he dismissed, "Here, sit down. I think I might have pushed you too much today."

"No, one more time," she insisted, "I think I almost have it." Adam looked slightly reluctant, but he pulled out his sword and charged forward. Blake created a Shadow and darted right, using the last of her energy to send a purple beam of aura extending out from her blade. Wilt fell from Adam's hand with a loud clatter.

"Finally," Blake breathed in relief, "Thought that wasn't going to happen." Tiredly, she sheathed Gambol Shroud and placed it on her back.

"See you tomorrow," she said, "I'll try my best." But, Adam had reached out and stopped her.

"Blake, hold on. We won't be sparring tomorrow."

This was a change in schedule. Blake looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Will we be going on a mission?" She could feel a simultaneous sense of excitement…and dread.

"_I_ will be leading a mission. Moira will be teaching _you_ something new."

"Moira?" It had been ages since she had last spoken to the hawk faunus. "What will she be teaching me?"

"No idea," he admitted, "She asked for some time with you." If it were any other person, Blake would be concerned, but Moira seemed trustworthy.

"Alright, then," Blake said, "I guess I'll see you when you return."

She had turned to the door, but, yet again, Adam reached out and stopped her.

"Aren't you going to wish me good luck?" he teased with a mischievous smile. It looked so out of place with the Grimm mask on his face. But, Blake found herself smiling slightly.

"Come back safe," the words sent a pang of sadness in her heart, and she averted her eyes.

She had turned her back again but could see a shadow loom over her. Again, she turned around to see Adam's face a few inches from her. He had removed his mask, and his maroon eyes studied her carefully.

"Blake, you know that you can come tell me anything, all right?" Blake could feel her face heat up, "I'm your mentor. If something's wrong, it'll affect your performance."

The moment was ruined. Despite herself, Blake could feel her heart sink a little.

"Ah, I see," she said flatly, "Don't worry, Adam. I won't let my emotions affect my ability."

Adam smirked, and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"No goodbye kiss?" Blake scowled and tore herself from his grasp.

"That's not a funny joke, Adam. Someone might take you seriously one day," she warned him, "But, seriously, come back safe." Before he could say anything, Blake left him alone.

BONUS

Adam's POV

He sighed.

Adam wasn't sure about his feelings towards his apprentice. Sometimes he saw her as his childhood friend; other times, she was his student with great potential that he needed to mold. Still, there were those other moments when Blake was something else.

Those moments seemed to taunt him. If he attempted to pursue her, then he'd fail Blake as a mentor. But, if there was an off chance…

Adam inspected Wilt and Blush, trying to distract himself from the thought. Moments like those… He was testing the waters, trying to decipher her ambivalent reactions. Yet again, it was fruitless, leaving him as confused as ever.

During her four months as his apprentice, Blake had improved at a rapid rate. He could see her becoming a value member of White Fang, maybe even a leader one day.

He thought back to their recent exchange.

For a moment, he actually had hoped that she'd follow through, take his face in her hands and press her lips to his. Her scowl was both relieving and disappointing. If she had decided to kiss him, then what? Adam didn't care about White Fang's rules; plenty of mentor-apprentice pairs had occurred. Remnant, Blake's father had been her mother's mentor. White Fang didn't do much to police them; yet again, Adam wasn't just any average White Fang member. Moreover, what about Blake herself? IF things went badly, she might not ever speak to him again.

Adam didn't want to risk that, not until he was sure about his own feelings.

"Sienna and Bane never had to deal with this," he ruminated bitterly.

**Well, my semester ended. And, I delivered as promised. I felt kind of bad for making you guys wait so long, so I included the Adam POV as a peace offering. **

**It's been too long. I've forgotten what I should say. But, I guess I wanted to illustrate that Adam's a little torn between White Fang and Blake. At the moment, White Fang is winning, haha. There isn't much in terms of fluffy romance (although, I specialize in angst) for this chapter. **

**No worries though, he returns from this mission alive.**

**Thanks so much for the continued support during the hiatus. I'll try to post more frequently.**

**Love to you all,**

**raining-indigo**


	20. Sky's Limit

**Summer term...that's all I can say. Enjoy a longer-than-usual chapter.**

Chapter 18 – Sky's Limit

Blake combed the long strands of hair from her face. Her bangs were starting to get too long again. Fiona had usually taken care of that issue by using a pair of kitchen scissors. However, Blake would have to ask someone else; Gambol Shroud would be out of the question.

Therefore, she had found herself standing outside Moira's (likely empty) room. Blake had turned and was walking down the hall when a White Fang member passed by. It was the chameleon faunus. Her face still remained concealed behind the black wrap.

They locked eyes for a second before awkwardly turning away. But, Blake realized that she might know where Moira was.

"Have you seen Moira?"

"Have you seen Captain Grey?" They said this at once.

Blake shook her head while the chameleon-faunus replied "No, sorry."

Out of boredom and curiosity, Blake asked why she was looking for Moira's brother.

"Commander Sienna has a message for him. I'm not allowed to read it though. Why are you looking for Captain Moira?"

Blake gestured to her overgrown bangs.

"They've become too long. I need to borrow a pair of scissors from Moira."

"Oh! I have a pair! I can cut them for you if you'd like," the chameleon faunus offered, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Come down by the barracks. I'm in room 204." The girl turned away and left before Blake could say a word.

* * *

That evening, Blake reluctantly stood outside the girl's door. She didn't even know the chameleon faunus' name. Blake had reasoned that she had seemed friendly enough; however, Blake was wary. It had been ages since she had last spoken to a girl her age.

Now that she thought about it, the only contact she had with another person was Adam. Had she really become so antisocial? Perhaps she needed this chance to make some friends.

Blake knocked on the door to find it ajar. There were three sets of bunkbeds and a large table. Four faunus sat at the table while Blake noticed the Chameleon faunus sitting on her bunk.

She noticed Blake standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey! You came!" The other four faunus (a mouse, dog, sheep, and stag) looked up and stared. Their eyes made Blake feel nervous as she averted her gaze.

The chameleon faunus pulled aside a chair and took out a pair of scissors.

"Here, do you have a mirror, Azul?" The sheep faunus reached into a nearby cabinet and procured a hand mirror.

"Need help, Ilia?" she offered, "I can lend you my comb." It had occurred to Blake that she had not known her name.

"Thanks, Azul." Ilia gestured for Blake to sit.

The dog faunus eyed her. His border collie ears lowered in suspicion.

"Hey, you're Taurus' apprentice." They all jerked their heads to stare at her.

Ilia scowled at them.

"Guys, don't be like that. Blake's just like anyone else. Don't blame members for joining. White Fang needs as much help it can get." Blake stiffened; she hadn't told anyone her name. How did they know it?

"Still, it's not fair…" the stag faunus mumbled.

"Beryl!" Ilia sighed, "Seriously?" Wordlessly, she began combing the strands over Blake's eyes.

"I've been here two years, and this is Taurus' apprentice?" she could hear Beryl say, "He's known for being brutal. And, word has it, he picks her in less than a minute. Everyone else took at least five. C'mon, we're all curious."

She could hear the door open.

"Jett! What the hell took you so long?" Azul chided.

"Spear equipment needed cleaning," a deep voice mumbled, "Who's that?" Blake's cat ears could pick up whispers.

Finally, the hair snipped away, revealing a faunus with black snake scales along the side of his arms. His green eyes studied her carefully.

"You…look familiar…" Blake couldn't recall anything; he was at least three years older than her. But, he couldn't have been old enough to be on the Menagerie base.

"Uhh…"

"Jett, you're going to scare her. I'd like at least one apprentice friend." Jett rolled his eyes and took a seat across from her.

"You, you know Taurus is infamous. Why'd he pick you? You don't look like the type of person he'd take on." No one know about their history, and Blake knew that knowledge would cause a plethora of issues.

"Not sure," she lied, "I guess my fighting style appealed to him?"

Jett studied her closely.

"Okay…" it was obvious that he didn't believe her, "Whatever you say."

"You people!" Ilia snapped, "You have no manners."

"Don't blame us," the dog faunus said, "There's a lot of rumors. It's natural to search for the truth."

Ilia glared and led Blake to the door.

"Here, I'll walk you back. Sorry that my roommates are being such assholes."

"We still love you, Ilia!" Azul called out before the chameleon faunus slammed the door behind her.

"They're not usually like this, I swear," she apologized sheepishly. Blake gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. It's better than being alone in your room all day."

"You have a room to yourself? Lucky! They won't shut up until three in the morning! I swear, why can't the apprentices just room together," she bemoaned.

They were silent before Blake spoke up.

"Ilia, how did they know my name?" She paused and looked around nervously, watchful for eavesdroppers.

"Look, Blake, I'm not sure you'd like what they're saying. Apprentices don't mingle very much, so it's natural that we're left out of the loop…"

"Go on," Blake urged, "Honestly, Ilia, I'm not going to blame you for someone else's words."

"I'd imagine you're not familiar with Taurus's reputation, are you? Some of the apprentices and I have listened in on some of your training sessions." Blake stopped.

"What?" Ilia looked guilty and embarrassed.

"Honestly, we were just curious what kind of skill you have that made him pick you so quickly."

"What did you hear?" her mind flew back to their most recent conversation.

"Nothing much, the usual training dialogue," Ilia admitted, "But, Taurus has a different tone with you. To everyone else, he's so intimidating that no one would ever go near him, but to you…it almost seems like he's talking to friend instead of an apprentice." Blake could feel the color drain from her face.

Was that why Adam had her stay alone? So she'd not be troubled by this? The fact alone that their training sessions were listened in on bothered her immensely.

They were already at her door.

"I see…thanks, Ilia. It was nice to know you." Blake trailed off. Ilia wasn't a particularly bad person, and, despite her roommates, she seemed like a good friend. Blake needed someone to talk to; she wasn't sure her books would be enough.

"Hey, want to get lunch tomorrow? Apprentices need to stick together." Ilia's eyes changed to a bright pink.

"Sure, I'll see you there."

* * *

Blake had woken up to the sound of a text from her Scroll.

"Meet me by the outside training grounds after breakfast. Bring Gambol Shroud." Blinking tiredly, Blake pulled on her uniform and strapped on Gambol Shroud. She wondered what kind of tasks Moira would have her perform.

In the next half-hour, Blake stood in the middle of a grassy field, waiting for Moira to appear. There was an elevated platform (likely for sniping practice) and an old, battered dummy.

"Good you're on time."

Blake turned around to see Moira striding towards her. Moira's hands clutched a wooden bow and a quiver of arrows were strapped to her back. For someone who liked metallurgy, her choice in weapons was surprising.

Moira took notice of Blake's stare and smirked.

"The wood makes flying easier," she explained, "It's not easy lugging around a hunk of metal when flying. That's Grey's style – not mine. I prefer armor."

Moira procured a green thermos from her back pocket.

"Drink up," she ordered, "I'm not sure if this tea works one-hundred percent, but it's said to help boost your Aura and tighten your focus. I'm going to need you to try something new with your Shadow clones."

Blake uncorked the thermos and downed the tea. It was cold and bitter. Blake made a face as she drank.

"Have you ever tried making your clones tangible?" Moira asked when Blake had finished, "Not just for taking hits but for other stuff, like moving things." Blake tried to think of a time when she had done that.

"No, I don't think so. I've just used them as decoys." Moira frowned and looked like she was contemplating something. All of a sudden, her arm swung outwards. Instinctively, Blake ducked leaving behind a Shadow.

"Don't move!" Moira ordered. Obediently, Blake remained still.

"Crawl a little outwards, keep your focus. Your clone hasn't disappeared." Blake moved out of reach and stood.

It had been a long time since she had actually looked closely at her own Shadow clones. The clone stared off in space with her amber eyes. The inky black hair was frozen into place, going slightly outward.

"Here," Moira took Blake's hand, "Let's see if that tea was worth the money." Slowly, she moved Blake's hand out to touch the Shadow. It felt odd, there was no warmth from the skin, but the texture was uncanny.

"Keep focused," Moira instructed, "Try to push it outwards." Blake flicked her wrist, sending the clone a few inches away from her before dissipating into thin air.

"Good…keep on doing that. Try to increase its tangibility." Blake repeated the action, only for part of her hand to go through.

"It's a learning process," Moira gave her a patient smile, "We're going to be here for a while."

* * *

It was almost dusk before Blake was able to manage to create a tangible clone three times in a row.

"That's enough for today," Moira announced. Privately, Blake wondered why Moira had her carry Gambol Shroud with her if she was just going to make clones all day. Her back muscles were aching in protest from having it strapped on.

"Think fast!" Moira called out. In the next instant, a brown blur shot past her. Like before, Blake made a Shadow clone. However, the arrow sent out a flurry of red powder; had it been dipped in something?

Looking back, Blake realized that the arrow head had been replaced with a small bag of powder. Moira moved to retrieve the arrow.

"Good, it's instinctual now. I was worried that it was going to take the whole week, but you got it in a day. You even managed to materialize your sword as well. Y'know, enemies would be able to tell which one is a clone if they just stopped and looked."

Blake stared at her, wide-eyed. It all made sense now.

Moira smirked at her surprised expression and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon. You need your rest. The real work begins tomorrow."

* * *

Blake looked down from the platform reluctantly. It had seemed a lot shorter from the ground, but, as the cat faunus stared, the height suddenly became much more intimidating.

"You want me to do what?"

"Use your Semblance to boost yourself back up to the platform," Moira repeated, "Honestly, Blake, it's not as hard as you think. Here, you don't have to keep Gambol Shroud with you for the first time."

Blake gulped and stared down.

"It's only three yards high. The most you'd have to worry about is a bruised butt."

Reluctantly, Blake sat at the edge, dangling her feet. She tried to create a clone below her, but it only appeared next to where she was sitting.

"Hey, Blake, what's that?" Blake lifted her head, only to feel a jolt forward, sending her over the edge.

Too surprised to cry out, Blake could feel the air whistle past her. Then, almost as if her body had a mind of its own, she could feel herself twist in midair. At the next instant, Blake stood squarely on the ground, stable but slightly dizzy.

"See?!" Moira hollered from above, "The worst you need to worry about is getting air sick. Come on back up. Use the force of your Semblance clones to propel yourself upwards."

* * *

Two days had passed before Blake was able to perform exactly as Moira expected.

On the third day, Blake, covered in sweat and dirt, hauled herself over the wooden platform. Wheezing and panting, she rolled onto the floor. She could feel a shadow loom over her.

"Finally," Moira exclaimed, "Here, I want you to try something." She pointed at the dummy.

"I want to see how accurate your aim is. Aim for the head." Blake obliged and pulled the trigger, landing the bullet squarely in its forehead.

Moira stood behind her, contemplating.

"Blake, I think we're done today. Go get some rest, I have some big plans tomorrow." The look in Moira's grey eyes made Blake uneasy.

* * *

"You look exhausted," Ilia commented. It was dinner time, and Blake was struggling to stay awake. Using her Semblance had drained a lot more energy than she had expected.

"You know, most would expect Taurus to give you the most trouble, not Moira. She seems so easygoing. To be honest, I was expecting more target practice."

Oh, Adam did give her trouble, just not the same type.

"Yeah, I was expecting something easier. It's nice to learn something new, but I'm always so tired by the end of the day. How's Sienna? I'm sure he's not easy either."

Ilia's eyes took on an orange hue.

"Sienna says I'm ready for a Huntsman weapon, well something like it. You know, Moira also qualifies as a blacksmith, and Sienna says she's given him some blueprints to review," she said excitedly, "It's supposed to be kind of like a whip. I'm not sure how it'll turn out, but I know it'll be good."

Out of the corner of her eye, Blake noticed a faunus move over to sit beside Ilia.

"Any word on weapons?" he asked her, his jackrabbit ears twitching, "Khan's been making me practice stealth all day."

"That's because you walk like an elephant," Ilia retorted, "Honestly, Jack, you're terrible. I could hear you a mile away." Jack scowled.

"Like you're the one to talk, Ilia. If you didn't have your scarf, you'd be invisible."

Ilia scowled at him but said nothing.

Jack's green eyes shifted over to settle on Blake.

"For Taurus' apprentice, you sure are a lot less intimidating up close. Tell me, why was he so quick to pick you? Are you guys secretly dating, or something?" Taken aback, Blake was left speechless.

"Jack! That's so rude!" Ilia exclaimed, "Apologize." Instead, he shot Blake an impish smile and held his hand out to shake.

"Name's Jack. Nice to meet you, Blake." Out of politeness, Blake shook his hand but remained cautious of the newcomer.

"You don't look like the type of apprentice Khan would pick." Jack chuckled.

"Touché. I was one of the last ones left, and Khan was late." He gestured towards the two of them. "You guys were the pick of the group."

He leaned over and snatched a roll from Ilia's plate, sparking a squabble between the chameleon faunus and the jackrabbit.

* * *

As Blake sat at the edge of the platform, she could see Moira approaching her with a brown package and a helmet.

With a flutter of her wings, Moira landed on the platform with ease. Blake stared at the package in curiosity.

"Have I ever told you about what my life was like before White Fang?" she asked. Blake recalled Adam's story in the cabin but shook her head. She didn't want Adam to get chewed out for revealing something personal.

Moira sat next to her but had a faraway look in her eye.

"My brother, Grey, didn't really fit in with our flock," she began, "You see, we are twins and having children in general is difficult for bird faunus. We're a rare case, and I really cherish my brother. He's the only person I have…" Moira trailed off, looking for the right words to say.

"When he became of age, Grey left, and I followed him. Our flock was isolated and rejected modern technology so adjusting wasn't easy. We took odd jobs and were taken advantage of before finding our way to White Fang." Moira unwrapped the package, revealing a spool of ribbon.

"One of the jobs was being a performer at some circus. You see, bird faunus need a good bit of room to be able to take off from the ground, and a circus tent isn't the ideal spot. I tied this to some pretty chunk of metal and tangled it around a trapeze."

"It looks like it'll snap."

Moira grinned and pulled the fabric, stretching it with ease.

"It's made out of some kind of elastic. I've used this for all my performances and it has never broken."

"What are we going to do with this?" Blake had a feeling that Moira was thinking of launching her into the air.

"Give me Gambol Shroud." Blake obliged, and Moira observed the hilt.

"Here, do you see this?" she showed her a slit at the top, "Some Huntsman decorate their weapons. This looks like it was meant to have a carrying strap attached to it." She attached the ribbon with ease, but there was a second, much longer piece…

"Hold out your right arm," Blake obliged, and Moira wrapped her lower forearm with the obsidian fabric. It clung tightly but not enough to cut off blood circulation. Then, Moira handed her a box of blanks and the helmet.

"Today, you are going to use Gambol Shroud and your Semblance to propel yourself into midair."

Oh, this was going to be a long week, indeed.

* * *

ADAM

Adam sliced through the metal with ease. The Atlasian soldier sputtered and sent out a flurry of sparks before its eyes went dark.

He turned to face is next opponent, only to see a scattering of wires, cracked helmets, and twitching metallic limbs. Khan had gotten to them and tore them apart like a…savage. Adam didn't want to use the word "animal", but it remained in the back of his mind.

Without a word, they moved to the next car. Khan kicked the door open, sending it flying off its hinges. So much for stealth; it was nonexistent when it came to the tiger faunus.

At once, the Atlasean knights' eyes lit up, and they extended their arms, revealing rows of guns.

"Int-" Adam didn't bother to hear the same warning that he had heard a thousand times. Wilt shot forward, slicing the soldier in half.

"Let's get this over with," Khan growled and sprang forward, claws extended.

Glaring at him from under the mask, Adam unsheathed Wilt and decapitated a row of advancing robots. These soldiers always followed the same algorithm of combat ever since he had first faced one at ten.

The Schnee ought to invest in more research. Combating the knights got old after a year; now, they were laughably predictable.

He could hear the groan of bending metal from behind him; Khan must have grown bored. Quickly, the robot numbers began to diminish, revealing one final knight.

Adam pulled the trigger on Blush, sending a bullet through its helmet. Immediately, the Atlasean knight depowered and slumped to the ground.

Khan sheathed the metallic claws attached to his gloved hands.

"Taurus, we done? This is the last of the cars," Khan asked gruffly.

"We need to stop the train," Adam responded, "There isn't enough time to unload; we'll have to steal the cars." Khan chuckled darkly.

"Finally, these robots are boring."

"I'll go ahead. You stay back." The last time he allowed Khan near a human opponent, the train cabin had been painted with blood.

Adam didn't need more Schnee hysteria. Train cars and shipyards were packed with security for months on end. For now, White Fang needed to keep a low profile; they needed to make it look like the train had been overcome by bandits.

Through the slits of his mask, Adam could see Khan scowl and mutter foul curses under his breath. There was nothing he could do – Adam outranked him.

"Make it quick," Khan snapped.

Adam closed the box car door, mentally preparing himself for the odious task. He didn't particularly enjoy killing. Adam would avoid it as much as possible, but, when it came to Khan…Adam knew he'd have no choice. His enemies at least deserved the mercy of a quick death.

After all, the Schnee dictatorship didn't even bother to arm their own workers. They sent outdated soldiers to defend a sizeable shipment of Dust. If White Fang wasn't going to steal it, then the mobs in Vacuo or Vale certainly would. It was almost like the company saw its employees as expendable as its robots.

Adam ruled his face into a steel mask; there was no use showing weakness here.

He was about to unsheathe Wilt but saw a quick flash of white. At the next moment, his horns slammed against the train raining, almost pitching him over.

Adam could hear a _clang_ as the train detached itself from the rest of the cargo. Untangling himself from the metal bar, Adam could see a hooded figure staring at him from across the widening gap.

As the distance increased, the figure got blurrier. But, Adam could make out two pinpricks sticking out from the fabric.

Cat ears.

The figure smirked.

* * *

Blake reloaded Gambol Shroud with powder-filled cartridges. The past days had been grueling work. From sun up to sun down, Blake had been practicing her new technique. Her muscles ached, and scrapes and bruises littered her body. Moira had moved her to the cliffside where Gambol Shroud's blade would lodge itself between the rocks.

Blake shucked off the White Fang overcoat; she might get the fabric caught in her ribbon. Her spirit felt a little lighter.

Again, she folded the blade back and secured the ribbon over the trigger. Blake aimed and threw the gun-blade with all her might, yanking on her end of the ribbon. The pistol went off, shooting it forward and causing it to be securely embedded into the rock face.

Blake propelled herself forward, using the ribbon's elasticity to remain airborne. Jerking the ribbon, she dislodged it. Then, she created a Shadow clone; the force sent the gun-blade back towards her and into her hand.

Her body instinctively aligned itself in midair, enabling her to land squarely on her feet. Blake could hear a series of claps from behind.

"Finally!" Moira patted her on the back, "Your form has improved since yesterday. Congrats, Blake, you've learned the basics. It's up to you now to develop it."

Blake smiled, feeling a warm sense of accomplishment. Paired with her catlike agility and speed, she'd become unstoppable – a valued member to White Fang.

Suddenly, there was a faint roar from a plane engine. Looking up, Blake could see an air carrier quickly approach the headquarters.

Adam was back. Giddiness erupted in her chest, and a smile found itself on her face.

"He's back," Moira commented, staring at Blake thoughtfully. There was a glint in her eyes that hadn't been there before, one that only shown whenever Adam was around.

Moira's face paled.

"Hey, Blake, there's one last thing I need to show you."

Breaking her gaze from the sky, Blake turned to see Moira gripping her own arrowhead, and pointing it just below the left side of her ribcage.

Moira stared at her with a solemn expression.

"Pay close attention, because this is important." Gently, she pressed the sharp end against her skin, causing it to indent.

"You see this spot here?" Blake nodded, watching closely.

"Tell me, Blake, have you ever engaged in real battle? Not against a Grimm, but another person?" Blake paused; no, she hadn't, not at all. She never realized this until now. Blake had never faced off against a human opponent, not in a legitimate fight.

"No…" the hawk faunus's face darkened.

"Good, let's hope you don't face against a real one for a long time." Removing the arrowhead, Moira reached out and touched the same spot on Blake's abdomen.

"Blake, do you know what organs are on this spot?" Blake tried to recall but came up short.

"I don't know," she admitted, "Is it part of an intestine?"

"No, there's nothing important there, actually, just some muscle." Blake looked at her in confusion; Adam had always shown her the most vital parts to strike.

"Tell me, has Adam taught you the most vital places to aim for?" She read her mind.

"Yes." Moira's eyes clouded over.

"I see…Blake, I want to ask you an honest question. When the time comes, because it will eventually, do you think you are capable of landing a killing strike?"

Blake remained silent; she didn't know what to answer. Could she really, truly kill someone? Even if they were relentless?

Moira reached out, touched her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to make you answer that until the time comes so don't lose too much sleep over it, alright? But," she pressed down on the area, "I call this a theatrical strike. You, see if you drive your blade right here, you can't kill, no matter how hard or deep the wound is. Well, unless they don't seek medical attention, but bleeding out takes longer because there's no major arteries. The point is, if you get stabbed, a sane person would lose their will to fight immediately."

It was the perfect strike zone – frightening but not deadly.

"How do you know about this? Were you a healer for your flock?" Moira gave her a vague smile, but her eyes held something much different.

"No, I learned it through practice." Blake stared at her in disbelief. Moira couldn't have possibly…

Moira swallowed and stared at the ground. The feathers on her arms quivered; she was trying to suppress her shiver.

"…lots of practice," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Moira's words haunted Blake late into the night. It never occurred to her how many people might have actually been killed.

Blake wasn't naïve – she knew that White Fang members faced off against human opponents. Without a doubt, Adam had probably killed someone. Her mother and father would have faced a relentless opponent as well. And Fiona…well, she played a role in an assassination.

Blake stared at her reflection in the bowl of stew. Killing was part of the job – she knew that. It's kill or be killed, even if the dream of peace was farther than ever.

"Are you trying to burn holes into your supper?" a voice teased. Across from her, Ilia and Jack sat down. Ilia's gray eyes looked at her with concern while Jack observed her with an amused curiosity.

"It's nothing," Blake dismissed, "I'm tired, that's all."

"You honestly need to get better at lying," Jack said, his ears twitching, "Your voice pitch changes slightly. Any faunus with animal hearing can tell a mile away."

Blake scowled at him.

"Jack, mind your own business," Ilia scolded, "If she doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't have to."

Maybe she did need to talk about it; Blake didn't want this heavy feeling bothering her late in the night.

"Hey…guys…why did you join White Fang?" They both gave her surprised expressions.

"What is this now, some kind of recruitment interview?" Jack teased, attempting to ease the tension, "I mean, all of us have their own individual reasons."

Ilia blinked at her but remained silent.

"I feel like I've been ignoring something important," Blake admitted, "And the reality of the potential consequences have just started to settle in."

Jack shrugged.

"I try not to think about the serious stuff until the actual problem shows up," he admitted, "Although, I'd say that explains why I'm always caught short on what to actually do when the time comes." Jack's ears twitched nervously. "To be honest, my reasons are as simple as anyone else's – to stay alive."

Blake's ears perked at his explanation.

"What? What do you mean?"

"My family were traders in Menagerie's desert," he explained, "Well, times were hard and work dried up. I joined White Fang for food and a roof over my head and send the small paycheck back to my mom to raise my little siblings. A lot of us poor Faunus join White Fang for the money and good living conditions. Hey, some of us might have to hand over our lives for it, but our lives would have been shorter if we didn't."

"Do you actually believe in the cause it stands for?" Jack shrugged.

"At some point, I guess we all do," he admitted, "We got the short end of the stick in history, and I'd love for humans to give us equal hiring rates. But, that's just not going to happen unless we stick up for ourselves. Sometimes, it means thievery…and I guess in some cases, killing. For a lot of us though, it's just a job we do to get by."

Ilia removed the dark scarf, revealing her brown-spotted tan skin. Her grey eyes studied Blake carefully as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I guess I joined for the same reason," she admitted, "I couldn't find any reputable work, and White Fang is a better option than others…" The implication made Blake shiver.

It was then that she realized that Fiona and her parents had done everything in their power to protect her from that kind of life. Fiona had banned her from some parts of town; now she had a good feeling why.

Ilia sighed.

"But, I still believe in their message as well," she admitted, "I guess it's good to get this off my chest, but I joined White Fang to disrupt the Schnee Dust Company as much as possible."

"That's a unique reason. Please, elaborate," Jack urged. Ilia's skin tinged blue.

"Well…my family and I were nomads. We never remained in the same place for long and avoided large establishments. Occasionally, we'd offer to work for a farmer for some pay, but we kept away from most places." Ilia closed her eyes, losing herself in her memories. "My father always complained about how the trees were being cut down and the smell of pollution from the refineries. One day…" She paused and swallowed, fists clenching the fabric of her uniform. "my family drank some water from the river while I had some leftover in my canteen. They were all dead the next day.

A haunted look came over her.

"I know I'm not capable of going against them by myself, but White Fang is the only organization that will."

Blake had tried not to stray too far from the truth when they asked her, simply stating that her family used to be in White Fang and that she was there to continue her legacy after they passed away.

Jack and Ilia had shrugged. Jack had said something along the lines of, "That's a common reason too…" And, Ilia had busied herself with her stew, lost in her own memories.

* * *

Blake was quick to leave the table. Moira's conversation had left her exhausted, and Ilia's story seemed to wear her down.

To Blake, they had always seemed to be kind and friendly, the type of people who couldn't truly harm anyone. But, she had forgotten one crucial detail…they had willingly joined White Fang and not for the pay. What other dark secrets did the organization members hold? Blake's mind immediately flew to Adam.

Unwilling to think about the idea, Blake readied herself for bed. She dressed in an old yukata (one that Ilia had lent to her) and turned off the lights.

Blake was on the cusp of deep sleep when her cat ears detected a faint shift in the air. Someone was in the room with her. Opening her eyes, Blake sat up, grabbed Gambol Shroud, and leapt to her feet. Groggily, she wrapped the ribbon around her arm as her amber eyes scanned the room.

The red-accented Grimm mask stared up at her. Heart pounding, Blake's hand moved to Gambol Shroud's handle. However, she came to her senses and relaxed. Those were the markings of her mentor's mask. Moira's words and Ilia's story had made her forget about the fact that her mentor had returned.

Adam switched on the light.

"The masks still bother you," Adam stated, removing it from his face.

"It's good to see you too," Blake retorted with sarcasm. Adam's face relaxed into a smile.

"Moira tells me that you've learned something new." Blake could feel his eyes linger on the ribbon around her forearm.

"I have," Blake said with pride, "Moira showed me this cool way to use the gun." Excitedly, she unsheathed the blade and showed him the ribbon. "If I put this on the trigger, I can use the force of the shots to move the blade around."

"It's almost like a deadly yo-yo," Adam commented, "I didn't really think of that. That's good you're developing your own fighting style."

"How was your mission? Did it go well?" Adam seemed to pause for a moment.

"Yeah, no hitch. It was boring." Blake then realized that he had come into her room, unannounced in the middle of the night. Without being invited in. How had he gotten past her door? Did she forget to lock it?

"Why are you here, Adam? Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Blake chided, "It's past midnight."

"Can't I check in on my apprentice?" he teased, "You failed a basic test, Blake. You forgot to lock your door; I expected more of you."

"Couldn't you have scolded me tomorrow?" Blake retorted, "Seriously, what's so urgent?"

Adam shrugged, turning to the door.

"I see a caring friend can't visit and ask about his friend's well-being without her questioning his intentions."

Blake scowled. Had she really been that aggressive?

Adam paused and looked back at her with a mischievous smile toying at his lips.

"It's obvious, you dense cat. I missed you." The lights flickered off, plunging the room into darkness.

However, Blake could see the faint red outline of his Grimm mask in the distance.

* * *

ADAM

Adam opened a conference room door to find Moira and Grey staring up at him expectantly. In the corner, Sienna Khan observed the two hawk faunus while a Scroll screen had been brought up, revealing Bane. The image and sound quality was terrible, but it was the price that had to be paid for proper encryption. Adam just hoped that Grey had secured the connection properly.

"Well, did the mission go as planned?" Bane asked sternly, "Has an adequate amount of Dust been seized?" Adam nodded.

"More than enough. They're being transferred to you as we speak." Bane nodded in approval.

"Good, good. This will set our supply for half the year with surplus to sell."

"Great, I love the black market. Time for some rallies," Grey said excitedly, gray eyes lighting up. Just like his sister, his wavy black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and brown feathers sprouted from his mocha arms. However, his body was littered with scars, and a few feathers on his wing had been replaced with metal tipped synthetics.

When no one thought he was looking, Bane spared a stray glance at Moira. She remained facing forward, not sparing him one glance. If he were younger, Adam might have felt sadness over this. Not any more; he just didn't want to get involved.

"Sienna, has there been any updates on infiltration?" Sienna sighed.

"None yet. Our spies haven't been hired into the company. We still need more time."

"As expected of those low-life Schnee," Bane muttered, "If that technique fails, have them pose as cleaning duty. Any information is better than no information." Sienna nodded.

"Is there anything else, Commander?" Moira spoke up, looking bored and tired. Something flickered in Bane's eyes, but it had vanished before Adam could decipher what.

"No," and, with that, the transmission ended. Grey made a face.

"Aw, come on, Sis. The least you guys can be is civil…" The glare Moira shot at Grey silenced him while Adam could have sworn that Sienna smiled.

"It's late," Sienna intoned, "I'm going to bed." Grey murmured in agreement while Moira held back, waiting until they had left before speaking.

"Did Khan go crazy?" she asked, "Word has it that he's in the infirmary."

"He grazed his hands from ripping apart robots. He'll be fine," Adam said flatly, "Did Blake do well while I was away? It seems that you've given her your old ribbon."

Moira smiled.

"Yeah, I have. Like the black dye? It's better than that horrid turquoise. No matter how many times I scrubbed, those bloodstains would never come out. I'm glad that she's put good use to it. The new technique has a lot of potential if she practices."

Adam scrutinized her carefully.

"You know, Adam, I think it's time for her to join you on a mission. Sienna and I have already planned to take our apprentices to the rallies. Maybe you should as well, show Blake the ropes. One day, whether you like it or not, she'll have to go on her own solo assignment."

The bull faunus mulled over the idea. Moira had a good point, but he was still reluctant to let her leave. Blake would see some of the lesser sides of White Fang; the part that sold counterfeit Dust and willingly stirred up riots. Did she know about those? Or, had she just been too busy to check the news?

Some of the apprentices would turn a blind eye to it all – the black side of White Fang, but not her. Never her.

It was something about her Adam both loved and hated.

**I recall that a reviewer asked if Blake already had the ribbon. Good eye! She gets it in this chapter.**

**Sorry if this is a bit more training-centric, but I needed to move the plot along and introduce new characters. Also, I wanted to highlight the fact that a good portion of White Fang members join out of necessity and not just ideology. **

**Also, yes, there are two Khans and both are tiger faunus. They are distant cousins and know about their relations (they aren't extremely friendly with each other though). For clarity's sake, I will use Sienna Khan for Ilia's mentor and Khan for Jack's mentor (he has a first name that will eventually be revealed).**

**There will be more Adam and Blake scenes in the next chapter (It's called "Master and Apprentice" after all). Look forward to it!**

**Thank you for the support!**

**-raining-indigo**


End file.
